Raccoon City High School
by frozenheart7
Summary: [UA] Claire y Helena empiezan el instituto, en la nueva clase Claire conocerá a Steve, un chico que le hará sentir mariposas en el estomago y Helena esta metida en un triangulo amoroso con León. Pero la historia no termina aquí... Todo se complica como siempre pasa en las historias de amor adolescente. [Steve x Claire] [Helena x Leon x Ada] [Chris x Jill] [Wesker x Rebecca]...
1. Introduccion

Raccoon City High school

Capítulo 1

Nota de Autor: Mi primera historia "larga" espero vuestro apoyo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom, solo soy dueña de la trama de la historia, ya que en mi instituto algunas cosas han pasado realmente.

Sin más esperas…. Empecemos por donde se empieza, el sonido chirriante del despertador… Espero vuestros comentarios, solo he escrito un One- Shot de Steve y Claire y tengo 13 años, es importante para mí. Gracias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El primer día de instituto:

El sonido de mi despertador me levantó, el cielo era azul y el sol lucía como nunca. Hoy, era ese día que yo, Claire he estado esperando desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano, empezar el nuevo curso en Raccoon City High School.

Finalmente me levanté de mi cama y me fui a almorzar, mi madre estaba preparándome un vaso de leche desnatada .

-Buenos días hija- Dijo mamá.

-Buenos días mamá ¿y Chris?- Respondí alegremente y con una sonrisa cálida.

-Ya se ha ido. ¿Preparada para los exámenes?- Me preguntó.

- Nací preparada- Mi madre se echó a reír. Me comí el almuerzo y fui a mi habitación a vestirme, eran las siete de la mañana y las clases empezaban a las ocho, tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarme, el instituto estaba a una manzana del vecindario donde vivo.

Me vestí con una blusa de flores sin mangas y unos shorts de color blancos con unas sandalias plateadas a juego y mi mochila, me eche un poco de brillo en mis labios y rímel en mis pestañas. Salí a toda prisa, ese día sería especial.

-Adiós mamá- Mi madre me miró y sonrió con ternura.

– Estas muy bonita, que tengas un buen día.- Le besé en la mejilla y me fui con la mochila en la espalda, realmente pesaba.

En la esquina me estaba esperando mi mejor amiga Helena, como desde pequeñas hemos estado juntas siempre me estaba esperando allí cada mañana y tenía una suerte que vayamos al mismo instituto, no sé qué haría yo sin ella, era como la hermana que nunca he tenido. Tengo un hermano mayor, Christopher, pero todos le llaman Chris, es un poco tonto pero siempre puedo contar con él pase lo que pasé. Desde que nuestro padre falleció en un ataque terrorista en su trabajo, él me apoyo a mí y también a nuestra madre.

-¡Hola Claire!- Me saludó alegremente Helena.

–¡Hola amiga!- Le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-¡Perfectamente! Chris y yo nos hemos pasado todo el verano en la playa. ¿Y tú?

-Yo he ido con mi padre y Deborah a New York.

Por el camino estuvimos las dos charlando, estábamos igual de nerviosas para empezar el curso. Helena estaba colada por Chris y yo ya le dije que él ya tenía a Jill, su novia, pero ella ni siquiera me escuchó.

Por fin llegamos al instituto de nuestra ciudad, Raccoon City. Nos encontramos a dos grupos, uno de chicos y otro de chicas. Nosotras por supuesto nos unimos al de las chicas, todas hablaban a la vez entre ellas y señalaban a los tíos guapos del grupo de chicos.

Sonó el timbre y todo el mundo se fue a su clase, a mí me tocó con Helena, cosa que agradecí porque no conocía a nadie. La primera clase nos tocaba con nuestro tutor, el señor Downing, era un viejo de 50 años y tenía el pelo blanco, llevaba gafas y una carpeta con papeles debajo de su brazo.

-Buenos días alumnos - Dijo el señor Downing – Me llamo Frederic Downing, para vosotros señor o profesor Downing, pueden tomar asiento donde quieran-

Los pupitres eran de dos en dos, Helena y yo nos sentamos en un pupitre juntas y empezamos a observar a los demás chicos y chicas.

En nuestra izquierda había un chico y una chica rubios, parecían hermanos gemelos, en nuestra diagonal había dos chicos pero no nos fijamos mucho porque no queríamos parecer distraídas el primer día de clases. A nuestra derecha estaban Excella Gionne, una popular y a su lado su mejor amiga Ashley. Las dos igual de irritantes, iban maquilladas excesivamente, bueno todas las populares eran iguales, maquilladas, con ropa de marca, enseñando cuerpo y con tacones.

-El instituto es una de las etapas más importantes de nuestra vida, supone un gran cambio…-

Yo no escuchaba las palabras del señor Downing, los tutores siempre decían el mismo discurso pero no era por eso que no escuchaba. ¿La razón? Vi a un chico de pelo moreno tirando a pelirrojo como yo, alto, con una sudadera sin mangas y bermudas con deportivas sentado dos mesas lejos de mí. Él era realmente guapo.

Mi atención volvió al profesor cuando estaban pasando lista, cuando el profesor decía el nombre de un alumno, él se tenía que levantar y hacer una breve presentación.

-¿Excella Gionne?- Preguntó el señor Downing

– Aquí. Me llamo Excella, soy de Italia y de mayor quiero estudiar estética y montar un Spa.

Su presentación fue ridícula, los chicos le miraban el escote y las piernas largas. Estaba pensando en mi propia presentación cuando el señor Downing llamó a Helena y ella se levantó. Estaba nerviosa, yo era la siguiente en presentarme.

-¿Helena Harper?

- Presente. Soy Helena y me encanta el deporte y aún no se que quiero ser de mayor. Estoy soltera llamadme chicos – Helena terminó y se sentó. Su presentación me hizo soltar un bufido a modo de risa, siempre tan divertida.

-"Bien Claire, prepárate, ahora te toca a ti"- Pensé por dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Claire Redfield?

- Si- respondí, me levanté y mire por unos segundos a toda la clase y mis compañeros, todos tenían las miradas en mí y yo estaba muy nerviosa, decidí ignorarlo y empezar mi presentación. –Mi nombre es Claire, quiero estudiar arte y ser pintora o fotógrafa.- Me senté y esperé. El señor Downing asintió con la cabeza y siguió pasando lista.

Los minutos iban pasando y cuando se terminó la lista de alumnos, el señor Downing nos contó todo el sistema del instituto, las asignaturas que teníamos y más.

¡DING DANG DONG!

-Bien alumnos, nos vemos en la clase de mañana en segunda hora, que les vaya bien el primer día- el señor Downing se despidió y nos indicó que nos fuéramos de clase, una vez en el pasillo nos dio un número de taquilla a cada uno y nosotros fuimos a la que le tocaba, a mí me tocó la número 0267.

Probé a abrir mí taquilla pero nada funcionó, estaba trabada. Estaba a punto de ir a quejarme al tutor pero alguien me detuvo.

-Se tiene que dar un golpe en la parte superior.- Me quedé alucinada, el chico guapo me estaba hablando a mí.

-Gracias.- Dije mientras intentaba quitar la sonrisa boba de mi cara.

-Soy Steve- Dijo el chico tranquilamente saludándome, en ese momento me di cuenta que me perdí su presentación en clase sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Yo me llamo Claire, somos vecinos de taquillas veo- dije sonriéndole. Él asintió y rió ligeramente.

Sonó el timbre, cerré mi taquilla y revise mis horarios, ahora tocaba historia de arte con Helena y el resto de la clase.

-Adiós.- Steve se fue con unos amigos hacia la clase de arte.

"¡Qué bien!" pensé. De repente una mano tocó mi hombro y me encontré con Helena saltando de alegría.

-Veo que alguien ya ha ligado- Dijo Helena refiriéndose a mí y a Steve.

-No, que dices… -Helena me miró con una ceja alzada, claro que yo había ligado. -¿A que es guapo? Se llama Steve y somos vecinos de taquilla- dije con entusiasmo.

-Qué suerte, yo le he echado el ojo a ese chico de ahí, parece que son amigos- Ella me señaló a un chico alto con pelo castaño tirando a rubio y ojos marrones, estaba caminando con Steve hacía clase de arte.

-Tienes buen gusto Helena, cuando seamos novios podríamos hacer salidas en parejas - Las dos nos reímos. Nuestro humor hoy era inmejorable.

-Vosotras dos no os acercaréis a Steve y a León- Dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de mí. Esa voz… ¡Era de Excella!

-¿Quién nos lo impedirá?- Dijo Helena. En ese momento me giré y vi a Excella y a Ashley. Excella llevaba un vestido que parecía de marca…. Y caro. Ashley en cambio no llevaba tanto escote como su mejor amiga, pero para mí que su falda era demasiado corta.

-Esos chicos son nuestros- Dijo Ashley moviéndose frenéticamente como queriendo proteger algo con mucho valor.

-No veo que lleven vuestros nombres escritos- Le respondí descaradamente.

-Vámonos Ashley, no hemos de perder tiempo con estas dos pringadas, nosotras somos mejores que ellas, ni siquiera son competencia para nosotras.

-Tienes razón, Steve y León son y serán nuestros- Añadió Ashley. Las dos se fueron y yo estaba con los puños apretados y muy enfadada.

-Cálmate Claire- Me dijo Helena tratando de calmarme.

-Esas dos… son insoportables-Yo odiaba a las personas como esas dos ricachonas.

– Ya, no les hagas caso.

Tienes razón, gracias- Le sonreí, le pasé el brazo por encima de su hombro y nos fuimos a nuestra segunda clase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las clases terminaron y Helena y yo salimos del instituto, me fijé y vi que Steve, León y tres chicos más caminaban en la misma dirección que nuestras casas.

-Helena ¡mira!- Le señale a los chicos, ella miró atentamente, teníamos mucha suerte de que se dirigían a nuestra misma calle.

- Vaya creo que deben vivir cerca nuestro- Dijo ella emocionada. Entonces dos chicos del grupo se fueron por una calle. Steve, León y el otro chico seguían caminando en la misma dirección que nosotras pero en diferente acera.

Nosotras llegamos en nuestra calle y vimos que los chicos vivían un par de calles más allá de la nuestra, Helena y yo nos despedimos y entré en mi casa y ella en la suya.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana- Me dijo Helena dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Adiós loca.- Le devolví el abrazo y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Eché la llave en la cerradura, finalmente después de un día agotador llego a casa. Al entrar me encontré con mi hermano Chris jugando a la playstation, supongo que otra de sus habituales partidas online con sus amigos.

-Hola Chris ¿dónde está mamá?- Supongo que mamá aún estaría trabajando en el hospital. Chris pausó el juego de la playstation.

– Hoy ha doblado turno de noche en el hospital, llegará a las once, la tía nos ha preparado la cena ¿una partida?- me dijo como si nada. Le dije que no con la cabeza y me senté a ver como jugaba.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el primer día de instituto hermanita?- Me preguntó con curiosidad, yo sin quitar ojo de la pantalla de la televisión le conté los profesores que tenía.

– Bien, mi tutor se llama señor Downing, ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, él me hizo de profesor de historia en segundo- Yo solo asentí la cabeza mientras miraba como avanzaba al siguiente nivel del juego.

–Me voy a ducharme, después podríamos cenar, ¿Qué te parece?- Le propuse mientras me levanté del sofá y guardé mi mochila en el armario de la entrada.

-Bien, nos vemos- Entré en mi habitación y me duché, después baje y estuve hablando con Chris sobre sus experiencias en el instituto. Eran las diez y media y yo me fui a dormir, Chris esperaría a mamá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La marcha militar de mi despertador me despertó, eran las siete de la mañana, rápidamente me vestí con unos tejanos, deportivas y mi camiseta de la marca BOY favorita. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Chris preparando el desayuno.

-Hola Chris ¿mamá aún está durmiendo?- Ayudé a Chris con el desayuno, era un poco patoso en la cocina. De hecho, a todos los Redfields se nos daba mal la cocina.

- Sí, ayer volvió a las 12, una hora más de lo previsto, me quedé dormido en el sofá y ella me despertó, aún está durmiendo. No hagamos mucho ruido mejor.- Me dijo bajando el tono de voz.

- A vale. Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde, he quedado con Helena en la esquina en menos de 5 minutos- Me terminé el desayuno y guardé mis cereales en la despensa.

- Tranquila hermanita ¡Te ves estresada! ¿Estás nerviosa?- Dijo Chris burlándose.

– Sí- le contesté mientras cogía mi chaqueta y él recogía la mesa.

Los dos salimos por la puerta y nos despedimos, era tradición cada uno ir con su grupito de amigos por separado. Me encontré a Helena sentada en el banco de la esquina, ella estaba chateando con alguien por el móvil. Me fijé que sonreía de oreja a oreja, algo bueno le debe haber pasado…

-Ho…l- Dije con la intención de saludar pero ella se asustó, después se levantó del banco y me miro sonriendo aún más.

- ¡Tengo su número!- Me dijo gritando y saltando como una loca.

- Tranquila colega ¿El número de quien? Espera déjame adivinar… ¿El numero de León?- Mi intuición decía que no me equivocaba.

-Sí- Era predecible, lo que no sabía era como lo había conseguido.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

– Ayer a las nueve después de cenar, me fui a dar un paseo, me discutí con mi padre porque él quiere que sea médico y yo paso, gracias. Salí a la calle iba con auriculares despistada y me topé con León. – Contó muy emocionada y con ese brillo especial en los ojos que solo aparece cuando está feliz.

–¿Y que mas pasó?-

- Él se puso a pasear conmigo, hicimos buenas migas y nos dimos el número de teléfono ¡¿acaso no es fantástico?!- Me dijo muy contenta.

- Si.- Miré mi reloj, eran menos cinco.- ¿y sabes que más sería fantástico? Que no llegáramos tarde.-

- Faltan cuatro minutos para las ocho ¡corre!- Dijo nerviosamente Helena. Las dos nos pusimos a correr y llegamos a las ocho en punto al instituto, nuestro profesor de lengua extranjera aún no había llegado y los alumnos estaban o sentados en el banco o en sus taquillas sacando libros mientras esperaban.

-¡Uf hemos llegado bien! Me voy a mi taquilla ¿vienes?- Le pregunté a Helena.

-No, no quiero molestar- Me respondió guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Molestar?- Me giré hacia a mi taquilla y vi a Steve allí con sus libros. -¡Oh! Para eso lo decías nos vemos en clase- le dije amistosamente mientras reía.

- ¡Y yo también voy a hablar con León, adiós!- Helena se despidió y se fue a su taquilla. Unos instantes más tarde me dirigí a la mía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las taquillas:

-¡Hola Steve! - Le saludé.

-¡Hey vecina!- Steve bostezo, él me hizo bostezar a mi también.

- Me has hecho bostezar, dicen que a las personas que les pasa es que les une una fuerza "especial"- Dije la última palabra en énfasis y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Será que el universo nos ha conectado?- Me dijo divertidamente.

¡DING DANG DOOOOUUUNG!

Sonó el timbre de clase que parecía estropeado. Causa de alguna gamberrada de los cursos superiores seguramente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al timbre? Suena estropeado- Le pregunté. Seguramente él sabría porque.

-¿No lo has oído?- Negué con la cabeza y él siguió explicando – El hermano mayor de Excella y el hermano de Ashley se colaron y hicieron "eso" al timbre, son la pandilla de gamberros que siempre se meten en líos, sus hermanas pijas y ellos idiotas, no se parecen en nada…

Él terminó su explicación. Nos dimos cuenta que en el pasillo no había nadie, todos estaban en clase. Entonces nos miramos nerviosamente, un profesor venía pero no nos había visto. Steve me cogió del brazo y me encerró en su taquilla con él, quería hablar pero me tapó la boca. Cuando pasó el profesor, me dejó hablar.

- ¿Qué haces, te has vuelto loco?- Le dije enfadada, por supuesto no había notado antes la presencia del profesor que se acercaba y por eso no comprendía porque nos encerramos en su taquilla.

- Shht, no grites que volverá el profesor y nos caerá una buena.

- ¿Qué profesor?- Le pregunté extrañada.

- En el pasillo estaba viniendo un profesor y creo que no nos ha vis… - Fue interrumpido por que la puerta de la taquilla se abrió de golpe y había un profesor con gafas de sol, rubio y muy enfadado.

-¡Oh! Ese profesor- Los dos nos pusimos a reír ignorando el profesor.

- ¡Vosotros a la sala de castigados hasta que terminen las clases AHORA! ¿¡ENTENDIDO?!- Nos dijo gritando muy enfadado. Nos paramos de reír y él nos llevó a la sala de castigados.

Toda la sala estaba vacía excepto por una chica gótica sentada en el final de la clase detrás, yo y Steve nos sentamos en dos mesas que estaban juntas y nos dejaron a los tres allí encerrados. La chica vestida de negro estaba escuchando música y ni se había enterado de nada, supongo que yo y Steve podríamos hablar sin interrupciones.

-¡Caray! No hacía falta gritar de esa manera, nos tenía a 30 centímetros, creo que me pita un oído- Me dijo bromeando.

-Bueno, si nos hubiésemos quedado dentro de la taquilla estaríamos encerrados y no quiero ni pensar que nos pudiera haber pasado- Dijo él riendo.

-Seguramente tú acabarías sudando y yo estaría hecha un bocata humano.

- Esa ha sido buena, hace mucho calor, ¿no?- Me preguntó él.

- Si, un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar en esta "sauna de castigados"?- Él miró a su reloj y me respondió.

- Unos 20 minutos, no mucho- Dijo Steve.

-¡UFF! hemos salido de la barbacoa para caer en las brasas.

- Ni que lo digas, y dime vivimos cerca ¿no? Ayer te vi caminando con tu amiga, como se llama ¿Helen?- me preguntó interesado.

-Helena en realidad. Yo también te vi con León, vivís un par de calles más que nosotras ¿no?

- Solo una calle, podemos ir juntos a casa. Creo que León ya se ha conocido con Helena, pero tengo dos amigos a los que te quiero presentar, Jake y Carlos- me dijo.

-Ya me los presentarás ¿De qué los conoces?

- Jugábamos juntos al equipo de futbol- Me dijo tristemente.

- ¿Jugabais? Creí que aún jugabas, el otro día llevabas la chaqueta del equipo.

- Esa chaqueta es mi favorita, me rompí la rodilla y los médicos me dijeron que debía dejar el futbol. Aunque en algunos partidos voy a jugar solo la primera parte.– Me contestó con cierta melancolía en los ojos. Me sentí muy mal por él, no poder hacer una cosa que te gusta porque tu cuerpo no te lo permite debe ser fatal.

Le puse una mano al hombro y le dije – Lo siento, si lo hubiese sabido no habr…- Me interrumpió.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, ya lo tengo superado.- Me dijo con una sonrisa y una chispa especial en esos bonitos ojos.

¡DING DANG DOOOOOOOOUUUUNG!

Nos reímos ruidosamente, el timbre cada vez que sonaba era más divertido.

- Hemos de ir a la puerta del instituto a ver si nos encontramos con Helena y León para ir juntos a casa.- Le dije. Él asintió con la cabeza y me cogió de la mano.

-Bien, vamos- Me levanté con cierto rubor en las mejillas debido que me tenia cogida de la mano. Nos fuimos por los pasillos, cogimos las mochilas de nuestras taquillas y fuimos a la puerta, allí me encontré a Helena.

-¡Chica! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupada!- Me dijo alterada.

- Nos pillaron a mí y a Steve en el pasillo fuera de horario de clases, nos despistamos hablando- Le conté.

- Nos encerramos en mi taquilla pero nos pillaron- Continuó contando Steve.

-¡Vaya! Steve, León ha ido a buscarte, vamos a alcanzarle.- Dijo Helena.

-¡Claro!- dijo él. Nos fuimos a buscar a León. Nos lo encontremos fuera del instituto mirando arriba y abajo buscando a Steve.

-¡Tronco! ¿Dónde estabas? Mira te presento a Helena, me ha ayudado a buscarte a ti y también a su amiga, tú debes ser Claire ¿no?- Preguntó León.

- Ya las conozco, ella es Claire, Claire este es León.-Steve nos presentó.

- Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Le respondí.

-Espero que te haya contado cosas buenas. A mí también me ha hablado de ti- me dijo con picardía y riendo, Steve se quedo como diciendo con la cara: ¿tío que estás haciendo? y yo me quede sorprendida.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntamos yo y Steve a la vez y no pusimos a reír.

-Sí, Steve me dijo que erais algo como… vecinos de taquillas o algo así…- Dijo haciéndose el despistado.

-Sí, tenemos las taquillas de lado a lado- Dijo Steve intentado desviar el tema.

Desde los 10 años siempre llevaba reloj y tenía la costumbre de mirar la hora, entonces miré y era muy tarde. ¡Oh dios mío! Estaba llegando muy tarde para comer.

-Chicos, hace media hora que han acabado las clases- Dije fingiendo tranquilidad y con risa nerviosa.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Helena gritando y con expresión como si le fuera a dar un ataque cardíaco. No la culpo, ella se lleva mal con su padre y a la mínima la castigan, pero ella tampoco es la hija perfecta… Pero es mi mejor amiga desde pequeña y la quiero tal y como es. Su hermana Deborah también se mete siempre en líos… ¡En eso se parecen mucho!

-¡Demonios, démonos prisa, mis padres me matarán!- Dijo León.

Los cuatro corrimos hacía nuestras casas que estaban relativamente cerca, por la calle no había ningún chico ni chica del instituto. Todos debían haber llegado a casa, incluso Chris.

¡RING RING!

-¡Móvil!- Gritó Helena mientras corríamos. Miré a mi mochila mientras corría y era Chris que me llamaba, debía estar preocupado, me quedaban 2 manzanas hasta llegar a casa aún. Cogí el móvil y respondí.

-¡Claire! ¿Donde estas? ¡Estoy preocupado!- Me gritó Chris desde el auricular del teléfono.

-Estoy llegando a casa, me he entretenido hablando con mis nuevos amigos y Helena, llego de aquí en…bufff… cinco minutos… Adiós… buff- Estaba realmente cansada, correr y hablar al mismo tiempo era muy agotador.

-¡Vale Claire, nos vemos!- Chris colgó el teléfono y yo lo guardé de nuevo en mí mochila. Quedaba el paseo central para atravesar para llegar a nuestras casas. Atravesamos a toda prisa y por fin llegamos a nuestra calle.

- Bueno chicos, Claire y yo siempre quedamos 10 minutos antes en esta esquina ¿Quedamos todos aquí mañana?- Preguntó Helena.

- ¡Claro!- Steve y León respondieron a la vez

- ¡Adiós!- Gritaron desde lejos, aún tenían que llegar a sus casas.

- ¿Cuando terminé de comer te envió un mensaje, vale? Te contare todo lo del castigo con Steve- le dije a Helena.

- Claro, me muero de ganas de saberlo, me voy que sino mi padre me castiga sin móvil. ¡Adiós!- Nos dimos un abrazo y yo entré en casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En casa:

Chris estaba dando tumbos alrededor de la mesa y mamá se había ido a trabajar. Desde luego nuestra madre era una trabajadora nata. Entré en casa y vi a Chris.

-Claire, menos mal que estas bien, suerte que mamá ha tenido que ir a trabajar, no le diré nada de tu retraso, te lo debo dos veces más después de que unas noches me fui de casa y tú me cubriste.- Ese era el espíritu de hermano que me gustaba, a veces era demasiado sobre protector.

- Gracias Chris, últimamente mamá no para de trabajar- Dije mientras nos sentamos a mesa y comíamos.

- Ten en cuenta que el hospital que trabaja mamá es el más grande que hay en toda el área y además ella es la jefa de la planta de traumatología.

- Si, tienes razón- Terminamos la comida y me fui a mi habitación.

Las horas iban pasando, yo estaba escuchando música y hablando con Helena por el móvil como le había prometido le conté lo que nos paso a Steve y a mí y ahora ella me contaba su "emocionante" charla con León durante clase de dibujo. Chris se había ido hace tres cuartos de hora a jugar un partido de baloncesto con su grupo y mamá llegaría dentro de dos horas.

¡DING DONG!

Alguien llamaba al timbre, no debería ser Chris ni mamá porque tienen llaves, Helena tampoco porque estoy chateando con ella y me ha contado que su padre la había castigado sin quedar por la tarde. Me levanté de mi escritorio, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí alegremente, en la puerta estaba Steve.

-Hola vecina- Dijo Steve muy divertido. Me estaba imaginando mi cara boba de sorprendida, así que cambie de expresión y sonreí. Me encanta cuando me dice vecina.

-Steve - Dije fingiendo que no existía un rubor en mis mejillas que iba aumentando en mis mofletes. – ¿Qué haces aquí a las siete media de la noche?- Le pregunté disimulando que cada vez que lo veía se me aceleraba el corazón.

-¿Hace falta una razón para venir a visitar a mi vecina?- Otra vez, esa sonrisa pícara dibujada en su cara y yo con una sonrisa boba que no me la quitan ni con pinzas. Mañana tendría agujetas si no dejaba de sonreír de esa manera.

-Claro que no ¿quieres pasar?- Le dije tratando de ser educada y no dejarlo toda la noche afuera esperando.

- Pensaba que nunca lo dirías- Y por tercera vez la sonrisa pícara ladeada.

- ¿Y porque no?- Él entró y nos sentamos los dos en el sofá, menos mal que Chris recogió la casa antes de marcharse, si no la casa parecería un basurero con trastos y bolsas de patatas por toda la vivienda. Cuando mama no estaba Chris se sentaba al sofá y cogía una bolsa de patatas, como no yo a veces lo acompañaba. Mamá últimamente con el trabajo no tenía tiempo para recoger.

-Te me quedaste mirando mucho rato ¿tengo algo raro en la cara?- ¿Estaba jugando conmigo acaso? No, imposible… Pero la sonrisa pícara me lo confirmaba, debía mantenerme firme.

-Te he mirado el mismo tiempo que tú te me quedaste mirando, vecino- Si él quería jugar, entonces juguemos. – Pero este no es el tema- Continué intentando disuadir nuestro pequeño jueguecito de coqueteo.- ¿Como sabías donde vivo?

- Cuando nos hemos ido, he mirado atrás y te he visto entrar en esta casa- ¿Mirado atrás? Si no recuerdo mal, Chris me contó que cuando alguien se giraba y miraba atrás era que estaba enamorado de ti. Era una de mis razones por las que yo NUNCA miro hacia atrás porque si Steve sabe el significado del gesto y descubre que yo estoy enamorada de él, sería terrible. Pero creo que los dos sabemos que sentimos algo el uno por el otro.

-Oh- Fue todo lo que salió de mis labios ¿realmente sentía lo mismo por mi? Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que nos estábamos mirando fijamente en los ojos.

- ¿Ahora yo tengo algo en la cara?- Le pregunté divertida, ya volvía nuestro jueguecito, me encanta decir lo que las personas me dicen a mí y intercambiar nuestras antiguas situaciones.

- No, tu cara está perfecta, como siempre- ¿Perfecta? Ahora sí que no pude ocultar mi rubor en las mejillas, seguro que estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Entonces qué mirabas?- Dije.

Lentamente él se acercó a mí… Estábamos tan cerca, nos estamos a punto de besar , cerré los ojos y justo cuando nuestros labios tuvieron un ligero roce, escuché la puerta que se abría y cerraba. Abrí los ojos y miré hacía la entrada. Steve se me quedó mirando y le dije con señas que se escondiera detrás del sofá, así lo hizo.

- ¿Claire?- Esa voz era de Chris, era verdad, se había ido hacía rato.

- Hola Chris ¿ya has vuelto de tu partidito de básquet?

-Sí, y me voy corriendo a darme una ducha antes de que llegué mamá del trabajo. Pon la mesa mientras.- Chris me dijo mientras colgó su chaqueta y vino a la sala de estar.

- Vale, date prisa. – Chris subió las escaleras y oí como el grifo de la ducha se abrió dejando el agua caer. Entonces fue cuando Steve salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa.

-Uff… Por los pelos- Steve antes estaba en el sofá ¿Cómo había llegado a la mesa?

- ¿Cómo has llegado a la mesa?- Dije para normalizar la situación haciendo que el momento después del intento del beso no fuera tan tenso e incomodo.

- Si me hubiera quedado detrás del sofá, tu hermano me hubiera visto, así que cuando colgaba la chaqueta, me he escondí debajo la mesa. Sera mejor que me vaya antes que tu hermano acabe su ducha- Me beso en la punta de la nariz, abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo – Adiós vecina- Que mono. No puedo esperar a contarle a Helena.

- Adiós- dudo que él me pudiera oír pero lo necesitaba decir. Me quedé en el salón sola, muy confundida por los hechos de Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Raccoon City High School, bastante largo, pero solo era para ayudar a entender a los lectores el ambiente y los personajes. La historia no termina aquí con el romance de Steve y Claire y Helena con León, no amigos, no, la historia se liará mucho….

Por favor, no quiero ser pesada pero es muy importante para mí que opinéis, al menos para saber si debo continuar con la historia. Actualizaré pronto aunque esté en época de exámenes, siempre me las apaño.

Espero vuestras opiniones ¡Besos!

Nos leemos.

Frozenheart7


	2. Conociendo a la pandilla

Raccoon City High School

Capitulo 2

Nota de autor: gracias por el apoyo de AnlDmn21, actualizaré bastante seguido y los capítulos serán relativamente largos. Hoy introduciré a Ada en la historia para hacer que se compliquen un poco las cosas, también he introducido a Jill. Ya veremos, solo hay que leer.

Cuando hay algo escrito entre comillas es que el personaje lo piensa, escribe por mensaje o que yo estoy abreviando alguna palabra.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Ojalá!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la casa de Claire y Chris Redfield:

Después de ese encuentro apasionado entre Steve y yo, me puse a poner la mesa. Chris estaba terminándose de duchar y yo no podía parar de pensar con ese chico pelirrojo, que cuando lo vi pareció que me lanzaran una flecha.

Mientras limpiaba unos cuantos platos que quedaron de la cena de ayer, Chris bajo y me vio que no estaba escuchando lo que me contaba de su partido de básquet, esa actitud le extraño.

-¿Claire me estas escuchando?- Chris pregunto, en ese instante bajé de la nube de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, estabas diciendo que hiciste un triple… - contesté intentando que no se diese cuenta que algo raro me pasaba, cuando Chris se pone sobreprotector no hay quién lo pare. En una de mis primeras citas (que no tuve muchas… por culpa de Chris obvio) llegábamos tarde yo y mi pareja que me tenía de llevar a casa. Pero Chris tan solo por 13 minutos de retraso, estaba fuera en el patio con la escopeta de mi padre y cabreado. El chico salió corriendo y por culpa de eso cortamos, por eso no tengo casi ningún cita y no quiero que Chris se entere de que Steve y yo casi nos besamos, sería terrible.

-Oye ¿te pasa algo? Desde que he llegado estas muy rara… - intentando disimular, pero él solo quería saber información que espero que nunca se entere.

-Nada, tan solo que creo que un profesor me ha cogido manía… - Intente inventar algo creíble, Chris nunca se tragaría cualquier chorrada.

-¿En solo dos días de clase? Venga Claire, eso suena mucho a escusa, además estás haciendo ese tic nervioso cuando mientes… - es verdad, yo siempre cuando mentía empezaba a juguetear con mi colgante o pulsera. – ¿Te has peleado con Helena?- él continuó, está claro que de ahí no lo sacaba.

-Tú ya sabes que Helena y yo nunca peleamos. Estoy bien te he dicho.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Que sí, plasta! Anda ve a jugar con tus amigos a la playstation…

-No, no hasta que me digas que te pasa. ¿Alguien te molesta? – Me preguntó, por mí que ya intuía algo sobre algún chico…

-Ya sabes que no me meto con nadie y nadie se mete conmigo- respondí secamente intentando frenar su cuestionario.

-Pues entonces ¿Qué es? – "Maldito pesado, cuando se pone así es insoportable" pensé.

-¿Desde cuándo esto es un interrogatorio?

-Mala señal, cuando alguien responde alguna pregunta con otra pregunta es que no quiere responderla… Enserio, dime que pasa Claire. –Puso cara seria, creo que aligeraré un poco la historia para que el pobre no se obsesione.

-Pues… la verdad es que ayer…

Pum! Golpe en la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos, ya estoy en casa y traigo pizza! - ¡Bien mama había llegado, me ha salvado de la explosión del volcán! Menos mal y lleva pizza.

-¡Mamá! Llegas en el momento oportuno. – Dije con sonrisa pícara refiriéndome en el pequeño interrogatorio de Chris – ya he puesto la mesa y he lavado los platos que quedaban de ayer – continué.

-Gracias hija ¿Chris que tal tu en el partido de básquet?- pregunto mamá.

-Bien, ninguna novedad pero creo que Claire si tiene algo nuevo… - dijo serio.

-¿Yo? Chris anda no te vuelvas paranoico… - Conteste simulando tranquilidad e inocencia. -Cuando Chris se pone así es pesado ¿Verdad mamá?- mamá también lo sabía, pero para ella era una cualidad buena, claro dentro de los limites.

-Dicen que una mujer celosa investiga más rápido que el FBI y la CIA juntos, pero Chris es aún más rápido. – A mamá siempre se le había dado bien el sarcasmo, algo que los Redfield heredamos. – Venga, vamos a cenar- terminó mamá.

-Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde… - ese comentario dicho por Chris no era bueno, nunca. Y igualmente, si no le digo la verdad, él y sus amigos me siguen cuando quedo y se ponen a investigar, Chris debería montar un grupo con sus y que se dedicaran en ser detectives, hasta sus amigos se ponen en mi vida.

Terminamos la cena y yo me fui a duchar después me puse el pijama y escribí en mi diario (donde Chris seguro que ha echado una ojeada, antes de que pusiera candado y me pusiera la llave de colgante).

Ahora estaba sentada en mi cama escuchando música y pensé que contarle todo a Helena ahora sería buen momento. Sin pensármelo dos veces, cogí el móvil y abrí la aplicación de mensajes.

-"Hola Helena, tengo que contarte algo increíble" – les escribí, en menos de un minuto ya me había contestado.

-"Hey ¿qué pasa? Cuenta, cuenta que me aburro"- me respondió ella.

-"Chris se había ido a jugar un partido con sus amigos ¿y, a que no adivinas quien ha llamado a mi puerta?"

-"No lo sé ¿Quizá papa Noel?" – ella y sus sarcasmos, siempre me hacía reír.

-"No, tontita, no jajaja ¡Steve!"-

-"¿Qué? Así que se ha fijado donde vives… Que pillo, ojala León también haya eso hecho conmigo… pero sigue contando"- respondió Helena

-"Bueno, hoy en la aula de castigados me ha dicho que cree que tu y León tenéis "feeling" hasta él lo ha notado"-

- "Espero que sea verdad… ¿después que ha pasado?"- dijo ella impacientemente

- "Le he dejado pasar y hemos charlado un poco, pero entonces cuando casi nos besamos, Chris el aguafiestas 2000 ha entrado y nos ha chafado el momento"- le respondí fastidiada.

- "Jope, bueno eso me gusta de tu hermano, tan sobreprotector… "- desde pequeña ella había estado enamorada de él, bueno más que enamorada, sentía atracción física.

- "¿Pero tú no tienes a León?"- Pregunté.

- "Si, pero tu hermano es en plan amor platónico"- respondió sarcásticamente.

-" Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana seguimos en el instituto, a la misma hora en el mismo sitio que hemos quedado con los chicos ¿okey?"- Le dije.

-"Es verdad, mañana me levantare con dos horas de antelación para ponerme mona"- dijo ella, yo sabía que era ben capaz.

- "Ya, ya, buenas noches"- me despedí.

- "Buenas noches que sueñes con ya sabes quién"- siempre tenía que decir algo sarcástico para poner el punto final a la conversación.

- "¡Helena!"- dije en modo de fastidio

-" Está bien, buenas noches"- se despidió y yo borre la conversación del móvil para que Chris con sus dotes de espía no descubriera nada. Entonces me puse a dormir…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El tercer día:

¡RING RING RING!

Me desperté ero no me moleste ni a abrir mis ojos, fui a apagar mi despertador pero no era lo que estaba haciendo ruido. Ahora sí que abrí los ojos y vi la hora, las 5:30 de la madrugada, solo un loco me despertaría a esa hora, soy dormilona y siempre que me despiertan temprano sin razón me enfado.

Cogí mi teléfono y vi que era Helena que llamaba. Descolgué el teléfono y me puse. De repente una voz chillona y a parta gritando me dio los buenos días.

-¡Despierta marmota!- Eran Helena y Deborah…

-¡¿Pero se os ha ido la olla?! ¿habéis visto qué hora es?- respondí un poco enfadada, pero no seriamente, como le dije ayer a Chris, yo nunca me enfado con Helena, y menos con su hermana menor, Deborah.

- Claro, vamos para tu casa, si no me equivoco tu madre está trabajando y Chris esta roncando como un tronco y no se despierta ni que le echen una roca por la cabeza.- dijo con su alegría matutina habitual.

-¿Vamos?... Supongo que Deborah tampoco se quiere perder la fiesta, ¿no? Al final conoces mejor mis horarios que yo misma, o peor, que Chris, todo el día controlando.-

- Nos vemos, en 3 minutos estamos en tu casa, se que después de despertarte por la madrugada no puedes volver a dormir, tenemos tiempo para ponerte muy guapa.- dijo Deborah, ella era igual que su hermana Helena, éramos como 3 mejores amigas.

- Esta bien ¿pero tú no te tienes que arreglar también?- pregunté refiriéndome a Helena, sé que ellas tenían el altavoz activado y estaba conversando con las dos.

- No he podido dormir esta noche, eso significa dos cosas: que si yo no duermo, Deborah tampoco y que he tenido toda la noche para arreglarme… Estamos por la calle yendo a tu casa, levántate perezosa-

- Estas como una chota- le respondí, si la tuviera que describir pondría eso exactamente. Helena y Deborah colgaron, entonces supe que era porque habían llegado, espere unos segundos y sonó el timbre.

¡DING DONG!

-Somos nosotras Claire, abre- Deborah me grito desde el jardín, salí por la ventana y les dije que ahora las abría. Abrí la puerta y Helena y Deborah entraron como Pedro por su casa…

-Que lenta, venga vamos a arreglarte.- dijo Helena, la mayor de las hermanas.

-No es que sea lenta, es que tu eres rápida- le respondí con mi humor sarcástico

-Venga, vamos. – dijo Deborah.

Me vestí, ellas me eligieron la ropa, eran expertas en moda, me encantaba el conjunto que me habían preparado. Iba a hacerme mi coleta de caballo habitual pero Helena me quito la goma para el pelo y la lanzó por la ventana.

-No hacía falta lanzar mi goma favorita por la ventana. – Le dije, en verdad no tenia goma favorita.

-Tienes diez mil gomas, además, hoy te dejas el pelo suelto, a Deborah se le da bien encargarse del pelo ¿a que si Deborah?- Helena dijo entusiasmada.

-De mayor quiero ser peluquera, naci para esto.- Respondió Deborah, a ella también se le daba bien cocinar, pero la peluquería sin duda era un don que tenía.

-Está bien…- acepté, cualquier cosa que hacía ellas dos les salía bien ¡así que a la aventura!

Deborah me plancho el pelo para dejarme lo perfecto cuando terminó me mire al espejo y no parecía yo.

-De nada – dijo Helena.

-¡Vaya, esa soy yo!- respondí.

-Nos sobra mucho tiempo, podemos almorzar juntas- propuso Deborah.

-Vale, os preparo algo, vámonos a la cocina.- prepararía cereales.

Preparé 3 cazos de cereales, todas comíamos los mismos todas las mañanas.

-Bueno chicas, he oído que las dos tenéis "ligue"- comento Deborah.

-Más o menos…- le conteste yo.

-Sí, se podría decir así.- afirmó Helena.

Entre arreglarme, maquillarme, cepillarme bien el pelo y almorzar, ya eran las 7:00, desde luego el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas divirtiéndote y con quien más quieres. Oímos pasos que bajan las escaleras y nos encontramos con Chris despeinado y solo con calzoncillos.

-Claire, anda prepárame algo para almorzar. – Dijo él sin levantar la vista, desde luego no había notado que Helena y Deborah estaban allí con nosotros dos.

-Parece que alguien ya se ha comido tu almuerzo.- Respondí a Chris. Helena y Deborah estaban encantadas viendo a Chris sin camiseta pero yo, en cambio sentía vergüenza.

-¿Cómo dices?- Chris no entendía nada, él levanto la vista y hizo una expresión de sorpresa rara con su cara. - ¿Deborah y Helena, que hacéis aquí?- Ellas dos se sonrojaron y Chris se puso una camiseta tirada que estaba en la silla del comedor.

-Nada, solo arreglar a Claire, ya sabes cosas de chicas….- Helena sabía que ayer Chris me interrogó y le dije que tuviera cuidado con lo que decíamos.

-Ya… No molestéis mucho que ahora vendrá Jill para ir juntos.- dijo Chis con cierto fastidio.

Jill y Chris se conocían desde muy pequeños y su amistad terminó en amor, hace 1 año y medio que salen juntos y raramente discuten, si alguna vez pasa es por culpa de Chris que es tan celoso y pesado.

-Hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Cómo está?- Le pregunte.

- Tu misma lo podrás comprobar cuando venga, pero no montéis jaleo, que os conozco…- De golpe, se escucho un golpe. Era Chris que se había apoyado en el mueble y con su espalda había hecho caer el cuadro favorito de mamá, ahora él lo estaba intentando sostener, el cuadro era enorme y pesaba mucho.

- Y después dices que no montemos jaleo nosotras…- Dijo Deborah, las tres nos pusimos a reír.

- Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda… ¡Uf, como pesa el maldito cuadro!- en el instante, Helena, Deborah y yo le ayudamos a colocar bien el cuadro. ¡Suerte que mamá no estaba en casa!

¡DING DONG!

Seguramente era Jill. Ya habíamos terminado de poner bien el cuadro y yo fui a abrir la puerta.

-¡Buenos días Redfields!- Nos saludo con su actitud positiva Jill, realmente parecía que estaba muy bien, ella y Chris se pasaron el verano separados porque Jill y su familia habían ido todo el verano de viaje.

-Hola Jill, te ves muy bien.- La abrace y ella me contestó. – No más que tú, cuñada.- Ella se giró y fue hacía Chris. Ella y yo usábamos la bromita de que éramos cuñadas.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Chris en un tono seductor que siempre usaba cuando tenía ganas de besar a Jill, momento que por cierto a Helena la ardía la sangre cada vez que se besaban.

-Hola tú, te he echado de menos- contesto Jill siguiéndole el juego de voz seductora. Chris abrazó a Jill y la agarró por la cintura, la acercó más a su cuerpo y se estaban a punto de besar…

¡PUUUM!

-¡Mierda, el cuadro otra vez!-dijo Chris fastidiado, algo que a él no le gustaba era que le interrumpieran cosas importantes.

-Espera, te ayudo a colocarlo- dijo Jill.

Terminado de colocar el cuadro por segunda vez, Jill y Chris se besaron, pero por mi sorpresa, Helena no estaba enfadada, parecía tranquila. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré.

-Parece que ya has asimilado lo de Chris con Jill.-

-Si, además ya tengo a León.- respondió en aires de sabionda.

-Por fin se le ha pasado la tontería de Chris.- Intervino Deborah. Helena le hizo una mirada desafiante como respuesta y Deborah se calló de golpe.

Pasaron 10 minutos que estábamos conversando con Jill sobre su verano. Ya eran las 7:40, hora de ir al punto de quedada con los chicos. Cogimos todas las mochilas menos Deborah que ella aún estaba en primaria y empezaba las clases una hora más tarde. Nos despedimos y ahora estábamos yo y Helena nerviosas en el punto de quedada.

-Aún es temprano Helena- le comente intentando tranquilizarla, se estaba mordiendo las uñas y se veía muy nerviosa.

-Lo sé, solo hemos de esperar.- dijo ella con un tono ya más amable.

No pasaron ni dos minutos que vimos a un grupo de chicos doblar la esquina. Los reconocimos desde el primer momento, eran León y Steve con dos chicos más y… espera…. ¡También una chica que iba de la mano de León!

-Claire ¿Quién es esa chica que esta con León?- preguntó Helena dolida. Todas dos nos intuíamos que León y esa misteriosa chica de el vestido rojo eran más que amigos..

-No te preocupes, ya lo averiguaré.- Con mis dotes de detective incluso mejor que los de Chris intentaré saber "información adicional" sobre esa chica de pelo azabache corto.

Llegamos todos al punto de encuentro. Helena fingía una sonrisa, nunca le había gustado que la vieran triste, dolida o débil.

-Hola chicos.- les saludé yo intentando cubrir a Helena que parecía que estuviera pasando un buen momento. Cuando he visto a Steve he sentido mariposas en el estómago… Pero lo he disimulado.

-Hola Claire.- dijo Steve, León saludo con la mano que tenía libre porque con la otra estaba agarrando la mano de la chica vestida de rojo. – Os presentamos a Carlos, Jake y Ada, la novia de León.

Helena dio un paso adelante y sonrió, sabía que estaba fingiendo pero lo que vino después no me lo esperaba. Le dio dos besos a Ada y les dio la mano a los dos chicos.

-Encantada, yo soy Helena y mi amiga se llama Claire. – Dijo Helena refiriéndose principalmente a Ada. Creo que empiezo a entender su estrategia, se quiere hacer amiga de Ada para que no sospeche que Helena siente cosas por León.

-Hola, que bien tener a chicas en el grupo, hasta ahora era solo yo- dijo Ada.

-Pues parece que ya no serás la única. – le respondí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces Jake decidió intervenir, me sorprendió porque él era el que estaba más distante, Carlos parecía más amigable.

-Hola pelirroja…soy Jake.- dijo él refiriéndose a mí. ¡no puede ser! Por el modo en que me dijo pelirroja en ese tono todos pudimos ver claramente que estaba tratando de ligar conmigo. Carlos al ver a su amigo así soltó una carcajada.

-Déjalo, cada mañana sale a pescar a chicas- intervino Carlos dándole de broma un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo a Jake. – Por cierto soy Carlos- se presentó él.

-Hola.- le respondí.

Miré a Steve, parecía un poco molesto por el fallido intento de ligar de Jake.

-Será mejor que vayamos tirando.- Steve añadió.

Estuvimos caminando por la calle conversando intentándonos conocernos mejor hasta llegar al instituto. Jake, Carlos y Ada iban a 1ºB. Nosotras, León y Steve a 1ºA. Los grupos habían quedado divididos. Ada y León no iban juntos, Ada nos lo estaba explicando. Vi como a Helena se le escapó una sonrisa ladeada, seguramente lo aprovecharía para intentar ligar con él.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en nuestras respectivas clases, pactamos que nos encontraríamos todos en el mini-bar del instituto para almorzar.

¡DING DANG DOUNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, esto ha sido todo por esta semana necesito que opinéis sobre un tema: quiero añadir a Rebecca y a Wesker y ponerlos como si fuera una relación alumna/profesor pero no sé en qué papel poner a Wesker, como director, profesor de alguna materia, su tutor, profesor de química…

Otra novedad es que a partir del siguiente capítulo empezaré a narrar desde el punto de vista de otros personajes como Helena, Ada, León… Pero habrá en mayor parte narración por parte de Claire, pues no olvidemos que la pareja principal es Steve y Claire. Estos capítulos narrados solo por Claire son como para hacer una base y presentar personajes y poner en situación la historia. Pero tampoco cambiaré el rumbo de la historia tranquilos….

Dejad vuestra opinión en los Reviews. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Besos y abrazos de osos.

Frozenheart7


	3. Compañera reencontrada

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Capcom. Las locuras y la trama de la historia son mías.

Nota de autor: Gracias a los maravillosos comentarios de apoyo. En este capítulo y en el resto empezaré a narrar la historia desde el punto de vista de otras personas, pero la pareja principal sigue siendo Claire x Steve. También he introducido a Rebecca y Wesker.

Importante:

Entre comillas: SMS, pensamientos o palabras abreviadas.

En esta historia la edad de los personajes es 16 años y la de Chris y Jill 18, sé que no concuerda mucho pero es para darle sentido a la historia…

PD: He cambiado a Krauser por Jake, Krauser no me gustaba mucho y prefiero trabajar con personajes que están vivos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al sonar el timbre estropeado entramos todos en nuestras clases. A nosotros nos tocaba mates, materia que siempre y repito otra vez siempre odiaré. Entro el profesor por la puerta, llevaba gafas de sol, iba vestido en un traje negro, parecía un poco intimidante. Con un aspecto frío se sentó en la mesa y encendió la pizarra digital. Yo y Helena nos dimos una mirada extraña queriendo decir: esto no es normal.

Desde luego que alguien lleve gafas de sol en un día nublado como hoy no es normal, el profesor llevaba el pelo rubio peinado perfectamente hacía atrás pero no parecía que llevase mucha gomina, parecía de tacto suave.

-Bueno... Yo soy el tutor de la clase B y me llamo Albert Wesker, solamente llamadme Wesker o profesor, os haré las clases de matemáticas.- Con razón Ada dijo que su tutor era odioso.

-Buenos días- respondimos con mucho respeto los alumnos. Todos parecían intimidados.

Acerqué un poco la mesa hacía donde estaba Steve, el se sentaba cerca de nosotras, justamente una mesa en diagonal detrás nuestro. Le hice una señal para que Helena también se moviera un poco para poder conversar y que nuestras mesas siguieran estando juntas.

-¿Qué raro, no?- les pregunté a los dos.

-Sí, parece como si estuviera en la playa pero con traje.- Dijo Helena.

-De hecho hay unos rumores sobre el profe...- Steve fue interrumpido por una voz ronca y profunda.

-Vaya que interesante, si tenéis que decir algo sobre rumores podéis compartirlo con todos, ¿no?- interrumpió el profesor Wesker. Nos había pillado de pleno y ahora Steve iba a sufrir consecuencias.

-No, tan solo estaba comentando unos chicos de ayer en la calle que eran raros...- intento disimular Steve.

-¿Enserio? Vaya pues para hablar mejor de eso a la hora del almuerzo, te presentas en mi despacho y tendremos una charla amistosa.- no sé porque pero esa frase me dio escalofríos, pobre Steve, el profesor no se había tragado la excusa de Steve.

-Esta…b-bien- Steve dijo entrecortadamente. Su cara hablaba por sí solo, está claro que los rumores que nos quería contar no eran buenos...

-Ahora si no quiere hacer una aportación inteligente en la clase guarde silencio señor Burnside. Después ya tendrá tiempo de charlar conmigo.

-No te preocupes Steve...- le dije cuando el profesor se fue con deseos de tranquilizarlo.

-No pasa nada Claire.- Me sonrió y me cogió de la mano. El profesor se dio la vuelta cuando terminó de escribir y yo y Steve nos separamos para que él no nos viera. Por suerte no nos pillo.

-Bien, hoy hablaremos sobre las fracciones y los porcentajes...

Pasó un rato y sonó el timbre...

¡DING DANG DOUNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

Sonó el timbre, ahora tenía que presentarme en el despacho de Wesker, ojalá no hubiera dicho nada pero tenía que advertir a Claire y a Helena sobre los rumores del profesor, por todo el instituto se dice que tiene una relación con una alumna de la clase B. No recuerdo el nombre de la chica pero quiere estudiar medicina y Wesker también da clases de la optativa de medicina. La chica saca las mejores notas de todo el recinto escolar y todo el mundo dice que está con el profesor.

Me levanté de la mesa y salí de la clase, me fuí a mí taquilla. Allí estaban Claire y Helena charlando. Me acerqué abrí la taquilla y dejé mis libros.

-Supongo que me he de ir al despacho del profesor...- dije con cierto desentusiasmo. Claire me miró preocupada.

-Oye, todo irá bien, no te preocupes- Me intentó animar Claire. Le sonreí y me disponía a irme.

-¡Pero espera!- dijo Helena, me paré y fui con las dos otra vez para ver que quería.

-¿Que pasa Helena?- le dije un poco estresado.

-¿Que rumores hay sobre el profesor Wesker?- me preguntó con un poco de incomodidad en su voz

-Nada por lo que preocuparse.- Se lo diría después, no quería que se preocupasen.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Claire.

-Seguro- afirmé.

Le sonreí y me fue de camino al despacho del profesor, con cada paso que daba me ponía más nervioso, me inquietaba tener que decirle los rumores que dicen sobre él. No sé como reaccionaria ni que diría, los 10 minutos de recreo se me van a hacer muy largos. Llegué a la puerta y piqué.

¡Toc Toc!

- Adelante- se escucho desde dentro del despacho. Sin pensarme lo dos veces, reuní el valor necesario y entré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Estaba preocupada por Steve, parecía intranquilo, por mi parte también me inquietaba un poco lo que le diría el profesor Wesker, desde el primer momento que lo vi me dio mala espina.

Lo que más me preocupaba eran los rumores que nos quería contar Steve, no sé de que se tratan pero parecen serios.

Claire y yo estamos de camino al bar del instituto donde hemos quedado con la pandilla. Ella hace cara de preocupación, siempre he sabido cuando está mal y ahora es un claro ejemplo.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, no es nada, solo estoy pensando en Steve

-No pasa nada, todo irá bien.- le intenté tranquilizar

-Vale.- me sonrió y entramos en el bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Al entrar en el bar nos encontramos en una mesa todo el grupo menos nosotras claro. Iba a acercarme a ellos pero choque con alguien.

-Ay, lo siento- dijo una vocecita.

-No pasa nada.- le respondí

-¿Claire?

La chica me miró y me di cuenta de que era Becca, en verdad se llama Rebecca pero la pusimos Becca de mote. Verla en un solo momento me hizo recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntas. Antes Helena, Deborah, Rebecca yo eramos el grupo de las 4 inseparables amigas, ella se mudó en una casa de las montañas Arklay.

-¡Rebecca! Creí que te mudaste y ya no volverías.- le dije.

-¡Becky que alegría! No puedo esperar a contarse lo a Deborah- dijo Helena. Las tres nos abrazamos.

-Al final después de 2 años he vuelto ¿qué tal estáis chicas?- preguntó ella.

-Muy bien ¿quieres estar con nuestra pandilla en el recreo?- Helena preguntó.

-Claro, no tengo nadie con quien estar.- respondió Becca alegremente

Las tres nos fuimos caminando hasta la mesa de la pandilla, este encuentro agradable me ayudó a desconectar con lo de Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

-Hola- dije con una voz un poco dudosa. El profesor Wesker levantó la vista y me vió.

-Señor Burnside por fin ha llegado. Siéntese.- dijo muy serio.

-Claro.- Me acerqué a su mesa y me senté en la silla, el se quito las gafas y mostró unos ojos azules muy profundos. ¿Porque esconderlos debajo de unas gafas de sol?

-En clase usted dijo que había rumores sobre mí. ¿Me lo podría contar?- Me dijo él mientras se limpiaba las gafas de sol. Al terminar se las volvió a poner, por alguna razón sus ojos me inquietaban.

-Son rumores tontos, nada serio, ya sabe como son los alumnos...- Él de verdad no quería meter a León en un compromiso, él fue el que le contó todo.

-No intente engañarme si no quiere consecuencias fatales sobre usted... Y sus amigos.- Maldito, él había encontrado su punto débil, sus amigos, él no quería que les pasara nada.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó él cada vez más impaciente.

-Pues... Dicen que usted está haciendo clases de medicina en este instituto ¿no?

-Correcto.- afirmó él.

-En sus clases dicen que hay una alumna que destaca por sus notas y mucha gente opina que usted y ella están... ya sabe...

-No, no lo sé. Si lo supiera no se lo habría preguntado.

-…Saliendo juntos.- Al decir estas palabras el señor Wesker se quedó frío, estuvo durante unos segundos pensando y después reacciono.

-Los rumores son rumores y no son verdad. Ahora ¡Fuera de mi despacho!- me dijo gritando y muy enfadado

Me levanté a toda leche y me fui, tenía de ir con Claire y contarle lo que paso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Wesker:

"Ese chico como sabía que yo y Rebecca Chambers tenemos una relación... Si el superior Oswell Spencer se entera estoy perdido, estamos perdidos. Antes de que termine el patio, llamaré a Rebecca para hablar con ella y advertirle que finja estar saliendo con otra persona."

"Burnside no me dijo el nombre de la chica de los rumores pero de seguro que era Rebecca, sacaba excelentes notas y nos llevamos muy bien... Sin duda seguro que ella es de la chica que hablan."

Wesker salió del despacho y fue al bar donde Rebecca le dijo que estaría cada patio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludamos yo y Helena, Rebecca estaba en el medio.

-¡Hola!- contestó Ada. León, Jake y Carlos estaba ocupados haciendo un pulso.- ¿Y Steve?-

-Tu tutor lo ha pillado contando nos rumores sobre él y lo ha mandado a su despacho para hablar.- le conté a Ada.

-Ya...¡Ay, hola Rebecca!- dijo Ada.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Helena

-Sí, ella va conmigo en la clase B- respondió Rebecca.

-Antes éramos muy amigas, pero se mudo y ha vuelto, no nos habíamos enterado de su regreso.- dijo Helena.

-Puede estar con nosotros en la pandilla- propuso Ada.

-Claro, pero estaremos en el bar siempre, ¿no?- preguntó Rebecca

-Si.

La puerta del bar se abrió, yo no me giré. Sentía a alguien en mi espalda.

-Steve- Ada dijo. Me giré y vi a Steve sonriéndome como siempre

-Hola.- dijo él.

-¿Que tal ha ido?- le pregunté

-Bien, le conté lo que la gente dice.- contesto Steve- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto.

-Es Rebecca va conmigo en clase.- contestó Ada.

-Hola, yo soy Steve.

-Hola ¿Que ha pasado, que rumores?- pregunto Becca inocentemente.

-Dicen que el profesor Wesker está saliendo con una alumna de su clase de medicina.- Contestó Steve. Becca pareció sorprendida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

"No puede ser, han descubierto que estoy con Albert, tengo de decirle en inmediato pero antes me aseguraré de todo lo que saben."

-¿Qué chica?- le pregunté a Steve.

-No lo sé pero saca muy buenas notas y se lleva bien con el profesor ¿Porque?- dijo él.

-Nada, solo estaba preguntando- le respondí intentando disimular.

"Esto es urgente, si la gente se entera de que soy yo estamos perdidos. Albert podría ir a la cárcel por estar con una menor y yo podría terminar muy mal"

-Señorita Chambers- Me llamó una voz desde lejos. Reconocía esa voz en la perfección. Era de Albert. Él me dijo que con alumnos a la vista lo tenía de tratar como señor Wesker para no levantar sospechas y así siempre lo he hecho. Menos cuando estamos solos, que le llamo Al.

-¿Si señor Wesker?- le respondí fingiendo un poco de incomodidad para no ser sospechosa.

-Venga conmigo al despacho

-De acuerdo.-le respondí, me gire y me despedí de las chicas. - Nos encontramos en la salida del instituto ¿Okey?- les propuse, quería pasar un poco de tiempo con ellas fuera del instituto.

-Podemos ir todas a mi casa.- dijo Helena.-así puedes ver a Deborah.-

-Claro, ya hablaremos- me despedí y me fui con Albert.

Albert y yo estábamos caminando por los pasillos, la gente nos miraba mal, espero que no se hayan enterado del rumor. Llegamos al despacho, él me hizo pasar y cerró la puerta. Me senté encima de la mesa, él se giro y se acercó.

-Becca, tengo malas noticias…-empezó él.

-Albert yo también te quiero decir algo.- "espero que no quiera cortar conmigo."

-Espera, después me lo dices, hemos de hablar algo serio.

- Vale.

Albert suspiró y se quito las gafas, me tomó de las manos y me miró. Estaba aguantando las ganas de besarle pero tenía que decirme algo serio.

-Los alumnos están empezando a sospechar sobre nosotros.

-También te lo quería decir, hoy me he enterado, un tal Steve que va con el grupo de mis amigas me lo ha dicho.

-¿Steve Burnside?- me preguntó.

-Eso creo.

-Nos hemos enterado por la misma persona.

-Sí, él me ha dicho antes que estaba aquí hablando contigo.

Parecía preocupado y le toque la mejilla con mi mano. Él me sonrió y me besó en los labios, enseguida me deje llevar por el beso. Con mi otra mano le rodee por el cuello y nos perdimos en una ronda de besos cada vez más profundos. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos él me detuvo.

-No pasará nada amor, mientras no se enteré el director Spencer.- le dijo intentando calmarlo.

-Solo para asegurarte… podrías fingir que tienes novio, así dejarían de sospechar de nosotros.

-¿Qué?- era extraño que me dijera eso.

-Así nadie sospechara de ti, es una tapadera perfecta, no hace falta que salgas con nadie pero pídele a un amigo tuyo de mucha confianza que se haga pasar por tu novio.- dijo él.

Bajé mi mirada, estaba muy dudosa y no sabía que decir.

-La verdad, no tengo muchos amigos, el curso apenas ha empezado…- me sentía triste, triste por no poder estar con él.

-No te sientas presionada pero me temo que es lo único que puedes hacer.

-Está bien, cuando encuentre a alguien con quien pueda confiar lo suficiente ya te diré, me voy a clase-

-¡Rebecca!

-¿Si?- le contesté.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar esta noche en mi casa?- estaba emocionada, Wesker era soltero de unos 30 años y tenía una casa. Me encantaba estar con él, aunque el precio era alto.

-No sé si mi padre está en casa o trabajando… déjame comprobar.- cogí mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a mi padre.

"-¿Trabajas esta noche?"- le pregunte por SMS

"- Si, lo siento cariño."

"-No pasa nada papi, te quiero adiós me voy a clase"

"-Adiós-"me respondió él. Cerré el móvil y me dirigí a Albert que estaba rellenando algo en su escritorio.

-Luz verde- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Te vengo a buscar a la misma hora de siempre?

-Si- le respondí.

¡DING DANG DOUNG!

-Me tengo que ir- le dije.

- Está bien.- él se levantó y me beso en la frente. – Hasta esta noche.

-Adiós.- salí de su despacho y me fui a clase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-Espero que a Rebecca no le haga pasar el infierno que yo pasé en el despacho de Wesker.- dijo Steve.

-Ya, oye, quedamos todas las chicas y vamos a mi casa a merendar esta tarde con Becca. – dijo Helena.

-Yo también quiero.- dijo Jake.

-Cállate Jake es de solo chicas ¿o es que eres una nenaza?- le dijo Carlos.

- Mientras haya comida… y nenaza tú, te he ganado 5 veces al pulso.

- Bueno, basta ya de peleas.- dijo León.

¡DING DANG DOUNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, otro viernes más he actualizado justo a tiempo, espero que os haya gustado. Os prometo que en el próximo capítulo pondré un poco de romance y las confidencias de las chicas en la merienda en casa de Helena y Deborah.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios, cuídense!

Frozenheart7


	4. Complicaciones

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen… Los voy a pedir a Papá Noel a ver si me traen los derechos de autor…. Cx

Nota de autor: A todos mis seguidores un enorme abrazo por vuestro apoyo de cada semana. Y también a mis amigas del instituto, que me ayudan a dar ideas para la trama de la historia. Estoy muy feliz porque ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno durante 2 semanas, después de vuelta al instituto... Ese es el motivo por el cual actualizo y actualizaré más seguido, como máximo tardaré una semana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aclaramientos: *profesor de guardia* en mi instituto cuando un profesor no viene a hacer clase, viene un profesor que solo vigila y tenemos toda la clase para hacer deberes, trabajos, escribir fics (ok, eso solo lo hago yo)… Las clases de guardia son mis favoritas… Cx

*Dejavú* palabra de origen francés que se dice cuando has pasado o sientes que has pasado esa situación antes.

*Calle Vermillion* es una calle o ciudad muy famosa (no lo sé ;D)… y Vermillion es el nombre en clave que tiene Jill Valentine en la BSAA en Revelations.

*Sala 00* sala de castigados de mi instituto. Si no has estado allí al menos una vez, no eres guai, estúpida regla…

"Texto entre comillas" mensaje de móvil, pensamientos o abreviaturas de palabras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Jill:

Yo, Chris y Piers entramos en 3ºA, el profesor Wesker (uno de los más temidos) entró en clase y todos callamos. Raramente Wesker parecía contento pero hoylo estaba claramente. Chris se sentó con Piers y yo estaba con Parker, un buen amigo mío. El resto de alumnos se sentaron también y esperamos.

-Alumnos, hoy haremos un trabajo de recerca sobre los científicos más importantes que han existido.- yo y Chris nos miramos, en los trabajos siempre estábamos juntos, trabajamos muy bien y después de terminar el trabajo, siempre pasaba algo más…

- ¿A qué esperáis? Los grupos de trabajo son de 5 personas, el plazo de entrega es para la semana que viene… A trabajar- Dicho esto Wesker se quedó corrigiendo exámenes de otras clases.

- Parker. Tú, Chris, Piers y yo podemos ir juntos.- propuse yo a Parker.

-Me parece bien, vamos con ellos.

-Bien.- Parker y yo nos acercamos a Piers y Chris. Ellos también tenían la misma idea que nosotros y decidimos ir juntos, pero había un problema, nos faltaba una persona en el grupo. Juntamos las mesas y nos pusimos en grupo. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar una persona más para que haga el trabajo con nosotros.

-Hola Chris, vaya veo que os falta una persona en el grupo… Yo estoy sola, puedo ir con vosotros… Si queréis claro.-"¡ Maldición, era Jessica! Odiaba a esa chica, le pidió salir a Chris varias veces mientras yo y él estábamos saliendo, y ella lo sabía ¡¿La tía nunca se rendía o qué?!" pensé.

-Jessica… Umm si, nos falta alguien…- Chris no pudo ni terminar la frase porque Jessica le interrumpió.

- Perfecto, así que ya estamos todos.- "Pero bueno, no le hemos dicho que sí y se une. ¿¡Ahora que, pretende hacer de líder o algo?!" Ella cogió su mesa y su silla y también la junto con las nuestras.

- Tranquilizate Jilly Bean.- Me dijo Parker susurrando. Él siempre sabía lo que pasa por mi cabeza, desde pequeña me llamaba Jilly Bean y me encantaba.

- Van a ser unos días de trabajo muy largos…-le respondí. Desde luego Jessica tenía una capacidad especial para arruinar mis planes.

- Disculpa Jillian ¿Qué has dicho?- interrumpió por segunda vez Jessica en una conversación donde no pintaba nada. Además, odio que usen mi nombre completo y ella lo sabe, se está pasando de la raya. Chris me miró preocupada, pero yo no estallaría, me guardé la furia y respondí tranquilamente.

- Nada.-No quería entrar en una discusión con ella, parecería muy infantil y bajaría a su nivel.

- Menos mal, espero que no sea ningún problema que este con Chris y tú…- dijo ella en un tono que no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Jessica, vale ya.- Intervinió Piers. Chris, Piers y Parker han sido muy buenos amigos desde ya hace tiempo, de hecho Parker me presentó a Chris y gracias a él ahora somos novios. Parker era de Italia pero recién nacido ya se mudó a nuestra ciudad, desde entonces que nos conocemos.

- Será mejor que comencemos, no nos sobra tiempo y aún hemos de elegir un científico.- Comentó Chris, él sabía que a mí me molestaba Jessica y siempre intentaba que las cosas fueran tranquilas. Jessica se calmó y fuimos hablando para acordar el tema y repartir la tarea del trabajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-Vuestro profesor de lengua no ha venido por causas familiares, yo soy una *profesora de guardia*espero que no arméis mucho follón.- La profesora de guardia se sentó y se puso a rellenar papeleo. Me encantaban las clases de guardia, haces lo que quieres y depende de que profesor no te dice nada, la profesora de hoy parecía un poco amargada. Sería mejor tener cuidado si no queríamos que nos regañara.

Durante la clase yo y Steve a veces nos lanzamos miraditas, luego disimulamos y volvemos a la tarea que teníamos del profesor Wesker. A Helena le importaba un pimiento los deberes, se puso a escuchar música con sus auriculares y cogió su móvil y empezó a hablar con su hermana Deborah por SMS. No sé cómo se lo hacía pero ella no trabajaba y si embargo se las apañaba para aprobar todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Me encantaba la nueva canción de Avril Lavinge, aproveché la oportunidad de la clase de guardia para escucharla una y otra vez. Mientras escuchaba música pensé en esta tarde y en los planes que podíamos hacer. Podríamos merendar y después charlar un rato.

"Le diré a Deborah que se encargué de hacer la merienda para esta tarde, ella termina la escuela más pronto que nosotras." Pensé.

Le envié un mensaje a Deborah para contarle el plan y que comprará merienda, un buen pastel de chocolate, o que cocinara ella misma, se le da muy bien.

"Deborah compra una buena merienda, o cocínala, da igual. Rebecca ha vuelto y esta tarde todas vamos a casa a merendar para hablar."

Al cabo de un rato recibí otro mensaje de Deborah. Ella a la mínima ocasión de despiste de los profes aprovechaba y se ponía a jugar o chatear por el móvil, como yo.

"Perfecto, al salir de la escuela voy a comprar un pastel de chocolate. ¡Qué alegría!"Me dijo Deborah por SMS. Rebecca era la más pequeña de Claire y yo y siempre se había llevado muy bien con Deborah.

Al guardar el móvil vi a la profesora que estaba delante de mí. Hacía una cara de molestia, me había pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?- me dijo la profesora con cara de amargada.

-Helena.- respondí tranquilamente. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Nada, como mucho una nota en la agenda que mi padre firmaría sin regañarme o una expulsión a la *sala 00* o sala de castigados.

- Helena, los teléfonos no están permitidos en horas de clases, se salva de dármelo pero irá expulsada a la sala 00.- mientras yo tuviera mi teléfono y mi música lo demás no me importaba.

- Está bien.- Recogí mis cosas y le dije a Claire que después a la salida del instituto nos encontraríamos. Tendría unas 2 buenas horas de siesta en la sala 00.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

Habían expulsado a Helena de clase y aproveche y me senté al lado de Claire sin que la profesora lo notara.

-Steve ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto ella.

-La profe no se ha ni enterado, supongo que no quieres estar sola ¿no?

-Nunca viene mal un poco de compañía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté.

-Los deberes de matemáticas de Wesker ¿los has hecho?

-No. ¿me ayudas?- en verdad a mí no me importaban los deberes pero mientras estuviera con Claire, haría lo que sea.

-Claro.- Saqué mi libreta de mi mesa con discreción y empezamos a hacer los deberes juntos.

-¿Cómo se hacen las multiplicaciones de fracciones?- Le cogí de la mano y ella se sonrojó.

-Pues… se ha de multiplicar el numerador con el numerador y el denominador con el denominador.

- Sabes, las matemáticas siempre se me han dado mal, pero lo único que sé es esto.- cogí un papel y escribí nuestros nombres, los sume y el resultado era felicidad.

-Eres perfecto.- dijo Claire sonrojada.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.-Le guiñe un ojo y ella se sonrojo un poco más, incluso igualaba el color rojo de su pelo.

¡DING DANG DOUNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Steve es tan… perfecto.

Después del timbre salimos de clase y aún íbamos cogidos de la mano. Helena estaría castigada durante la siguiente hora también y después ya habrían terminado las clases.

Nos dirigimos a las taquillas, una vez allí él me miró y me besó. Me quedé muy sorprendida pero le correspondí con el beso.

-Claire ¿quieres que seamos novios?- "no me lo puedo creer. " pensé.

- Si.- Él me iba a besar pero le puse la mano en su boca y le separé de mí. Si nos pillan besándonos, los profesores podrían castigarnos o pero, llamar a nuestros padres… y esto significa que Chris me controlaría todo el santo día.

- No podemos hacer esto en público, avisarían a nuestros padres, suerte que nadie nos ha visto antes…- yo claro que quería besarme con Steve pero ahora no podíamos.

- Tengo una solución…- Steve me sonrió y me llevó de la mano al baño de los chicos. ¡Qué malote!

¡DING DANG DOUNG!

-Steve, hemos de volver a clases, además estoy en el baño de los chicos.- dije yo intentándole hacerle entrar en razón.

-Seguro que nadie nota nuestra ausencia ¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?- dijo Steve un poco triste, para animarlo lo besé. Cuando terminamos el beso nos volvimos a besar y así una y otra vez… Cada segundo que pasaba era eterno, a mí me enanta estar con Steve, me hace olvidar los problemas. Él me abrazo por la cintura y yo le puse mir dos brazos rodeándole el cuello y nos seguimos besando.

- Eres muy provocativa Ada.- de repente escuchamos una voz del pasillo que venía al baño de chicos, Steve y yo nos encerramos en el baño, era un espacio muy pequeño, me recordó cuando estuvimos encerrados en la taquilla…

-*Dejavú.*- le susurré a Steve, él sonrió y me dijo que esperásemos a que las personas que entró en el baño se fuera. Él me abrazo.

- No es culpa mía León.- esas voces eran de León y Ada, parecía que se discutían. No éramos los únicos que se saltaban clases.

- ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil Ada? No paras de coquetear con otros chicos.

- Yo no coqueteo, eres tú que eres demasiado celoso.- respondió Ada secamente.

- Claro que lo haces y no paras de hacerlo ¿me quieres poner celoso o algo?

- No.

- ¿Pues entonces porque Ada?

- Te he dicho que no coqueteo, no puedo estar con un chico tan celoso… Me temó que lo nuestro se ha terminado León.- dijo Ada. "Creo que a Helena le gustará que hayan cortado, pero me siento mal por ellos dos." Steve me dijo que guardara silencio, pensar en que eso nos podría pasar a mí y a Steve me horrorizaba, no podría estar sin él.

- Ada, espera.- Se escucho un portazo y León se quedó solo en el baño.

- Mierda.- dijo León. En ese momento a Steve se le cayó el móvil del bolsillo y cayó al suelo.- ¿Quién hay ahí?- León se levanto, abrió la puerta y nos encontró abrazados. Se le quitó la cara de enfado y se sentó en el suelo, parecía destrozado

-Tío, lo siento por eso, Claire y yo estábamos hacia tiempo y os hemos escuchado.- dijo Steve sentándose al lado de León.

- Supongo que era inevitable.- dijo León totalmente desanimado.

- Aún lo podéis arreglar.- dije yo, me senté delante suyo y continué.- Le regalas un ramo de rosas, la invitas a una cena romántica y seguro que te perdona.- desde siempre intentaba ayudar a las personas tristes y nunca lo pasaba por alto.

-No sé yo…

-Claro que sí León, vuestra relación es fuerte y seguro que lo arreglareis.- dijo Steve.

- Lo intentaré- León volvió a estar bien y entonces nosotros nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que estar en clase pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Por mí que estaremos aquí una hora bastante larga- dijo León.

Nos pusimos a charlar de otras cosas, las clases, los compañeros, nuestras actividades favoritas… Al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases por el día.

¡DING DANG DOUNG!

Ahora teníamos que reunirnos a la salida del instituto para después planear la tarde en casa de Helena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

"Por fin se ha terminado el castigo, estas dos horas han pasado muy lento, ahora he de ir a la salida del instituto, he quedado con Rebecca y Claire…"

Me levanté, cogí mi mochila y salí de la sala de castigados. Fuera, todo era diferente, la gente tiene ganas de irse, todos van como locos hacía la salida.

-La cárcel me ha cambiado...- Dije para mí misma bromeando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de León:

"Ya pensaré algo para hacer que Ada y yo volvamos a hablarnos… Pero ella no para de coquetear con otros chicos, no me extrañaría que un día alguno le pidiese para salir."

-León, debemos irnos.- Claire y Steve se levantaron del suelo y yo también. No podía parar de pensar en cómo arreglar lo de Ada.

"¡Ya sé, le pediré ayuda a Helena! Seguro que ella sabrá qué hacer con Ada"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Estamos León, Steve y yo en la salida del instituto esperando a Helena… que raro, ella siempre llega bastante puntual incluso algunas veces antes de tiempo.

-¡Hola chicos!- por fin Helena ha venido. Supongo que en la sala 00 se ha echado una siesta o ha hecho el vago.

- Hola Helena ¿has visto a Rebecca?

- No, seguramente ahora vendrá- entonces vimos a Rebeca con Ada y detrás suyo Jake y Carlos riendo cómo locos. Ada le susurro algo a Rebecca y después ella se fue corriendo, supongo que hacía su casa. León miró la escena muy triste, después de tiempo saliendo no poder ni mirarse a la cara. Rebecca se acercó a nosotros con Jake y Carlos que no paraban de reírse.

- Hey Claire.- Rebecca parecía contenta, bueno a parte de lo de Ada.

- ¿Por qué se ha ido Ada?- Preguntó León angustiado.

- Me ha contado la discusión y no estaba de humor.

- Ya.- contestó León un poco apenado. – Necesito un poco de ayuda para volver a salir con ella, la ruptura ha sido bastante fuerte.- Helena al escuchar ruptura hizo esa expresión tan típica de ella, que muestra que aprovechará la oportunidad. – Creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda femenina… ¿Helena, crees que me podrías ayudar?- Helena asintió con la cabeza, supongo que ella ya habría maquinado un plan dentro de su cabeza.

- Por cierto ¿hoy a las 5 a mi casa todas, ok? Deborah ya ha comprado merienda… supongo.

- Vale, tengo 2 horas, después he de volver a casa para hacer deberes.- dijo Rebecca.

- Bien, vámonos a casa.- Helena, Steve, León y yo fuimos caminando hacía nuestras calles que están en la misma dirección.

- ¿Rebecca, no vives en esa dirección?- dijo Helena. Ella no nos había dicho nada de su actual casa.

- No, vivo aún en la casa de las montañas Arklay, en las vacaciones de invierno haré el traslado en la *calle Vermillion*.- explicó Becca.

- A vale, bueno nos vamos.- Nosotras nos despedimos y Rebecca respondió.

- A mi me viene a buscar mi padre en coche, adiós.- Un pítido sonó y un coche aparcó delante del instituto. Era el Mazda del padre de Becca, él desde la ventana nos saludo con la mano y nosotras le devolvimos el saludo. Rebecca dejó la mochila en el maletero y subió al coche. Su padre y ella después se fueron.

- Yo y Carlos nos vamos por la derecha, adiós.- dijo Jake.

- Adiós- Entonces retornamos la marcha hacía nuestras casas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Todos menos Ada estábamos caminando hacía casa. Claire y Steve iban cogidos de la mano, seguramente algo ha pasado entre ellos dos durante mis dos horas eternas en la sala de castigo. Da igual, Claire me lo contaría después de todas formas o sino yo lo averiguaría por mí cuenta. El silencio incomodo se notaba demasiado, así que decidí romper el hielo y de paso… Obtener un poco de información provechosa.

-Bueno, León ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para volver con Ada?- León se giró y me miró un poco pensativo.

- No lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Vale pero me tienes de contar todo lo que paso… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de comer? – escuche a Claire haciendo un ruido raro con la boca, era su típica señal de 'disimula un poco, se te notan las intenciones'. Steve miró a Claire extrañado y ella disimulo, esa hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para hacer yo la señal… pero me quería centrar en León.

- Vale pero… ¿no estabas con las chicas?

- No pasa nada, tendríamos un margen de 2 horas más o menos, cuando termines de comer me llamas y vienes a mi casa.- Entre la charla y todo ya habíamos llegado a nuestra calle. Nos paramos en la misma esquina donde nos hemos encontrado esta mañana y terminamos de acordar el plan de reconciliación.

- Vale, Steve y yo nos vamos dos calles más arriba. Te llamo Helena.- dicho esto Steve le susurro algo a Claire en el oído y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Después se fueron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-Nos vemos pronto amor.- Me murmuró Steve en el oído, después me dio un beso en la mejilla, León y Steve se fueron. Helena y yo nos quedamos embobadas mirando cómo se iban hasta que llegaron a la esquina y desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

- ¿Vaya plan te has montado con León, eh Helena?- ella me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- Mira quien fue a hablar… ¿No has perdido tiempo con Steve, no?

- En la última hora nos hemos escaqueado de clase y no hemos ido al baño…

- El baño… que romántico…- dijo ella mofándose. Solté una carcajada tonta.

- Allí vimos cómo León y Ada discutieron.

- Ya me lo contará mejor León… tu debías estar muy ocupada…

- No estaba ocupada señora 'metomentodo'…- añadí con mucho sarcasmo.

- Bueno, me voy que Deborah debe estar sola en casa, papá está trabajando.

- Vale, nos vemos por las 5.

- Adiós- Nos abrazamos y entré en casa. Al entrar dejé la mochila en el armario de la entrada y colgué mi chaqueta. Dejé mis llaves en la mesa junto al teléfono y me recogí el pelo con una coleta alta. Busqué a Chris, pero no estaba ni en el baño ni en el despacho, incluso miré en su habitación.

- ¿Chris?- que raro, Chris siempre llegaba primero que yo. - ¿Mamá?- nadie contestó, no creo que estuviera trabajando. Me fui a la cocina para ver si había una nota o algo pero en la nevera no había nada escrito, solo la lista de la compra de Chris donde ponía:

1- After - shave

2- Desodorante Axe (Al favorito de Jill) esto me hizo reír en voz baja, continué leyendo.

3- Jabón de duc…

Paré de leer, escuche un ruido raro que venía del piso de arriba.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- de nuevo nadie contestó, eso me pareció sospechoso. Me armé de valentía y cogí una sartén del cajón más bajo de la despensa. Salí de la cocina decidida a investigar.

Fui subiendo las escaleras de una en una, las escaleras más largas de mi vida. Al llegar arriba paré y escuche. Se escuchaba movimiento, paré un poco más de atención y solo podía provenir de dos habitaciones, la de Chris y la mía. Descarté la idea de la habitación de Chris porque ya había mirado allí antes. Así que solo podía venir de la mía.

Avancé con pasos silenciosos hacía la puerta de mi habitación. Cogí bien fuerte mi sartén y abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¡AAAAAA!- Se escucho un grito femenino. Entonces me encontré a Chris y Jill en mi habitación besándose y casi desnudos.

-¡Jill y Chris por dios!- me tapé los ojos. Jill se vistió y Chris me gritó.

- Oye ¿no sabes tocar a la puerta antes de entrar?- dijo Chris muy enfadado, solo llevaba los pantalones.

- Estuve buscándote, Además… si hubieran sido ladrones no picaría en la puerta ni esperaría ninguna invitación.- respondí yo indignada. – ¿No puedes ir con Jill a tu habitación?- A Chris se le cambio la cara y se terminó de vestir.

- Lo siento, Claire- dijo Jill.

- No pasa nada, solo es que me habéis asustado, eso es todo.

- Olvidemos lo ocurrido, ahora llegará mamá y Jill se queda a comer.

- Bien, cena familiar, lástima que falta Steve…- dije yo muy emocionada, tanto que se me escapó Steve… Chris el detective está de vuelta.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Steve?- preguntó Chris mientras Jill reía divertida.

- Nadie.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No me vas a contar?

- Ni en mil años.

- No me dejas otro remedio que hacer la mirada…- hice un gesto interrogativo con la cara, Chris se giró y respiro profundamente, luego volvió hacía mí y él puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Chris deja de hacer eso, que asco!

- No hasta que me lo cuentes.- contestó él. Jill mientras no paraba de soltar carcajadas, lo que más le divertía era como nosotros dos nos peleábamos.

¡PUM!

Alguien había entrado en casa.

¿Claire, Chris?- dijo nuestra madre que había llegado. Jill salió por la puerta y se fue al pasillo a ver a nuestra madre.

-Ahora bajamos- Gritó Jill desde la escalera.- Vamos Chris, para de hacer el tonto. - Chris paró y se puso la ropa que le faltaba.

- Lo descubriré de un modo u otro- dijo él sacándome la lengua.

- Ya…- otra vez fui salvada por mamá a punto de ser descubierta. Bajamos las escaleras y ayudamos a mamá a poner la mesa.

- Claire cariño ¿Qué haces con una sartén en la mano?- preguntó mamá extrañada.

- Oh nada, déjalo.- Fui a dejar la sartén en el cajón nuevamente y me senté con la familia en la mesa. Todos empezamos a comer la comida china que había traído mamá.

- ¿Qué tal el instituto, Jill?- preguntó mamá.

- Bien en general, bueno, el tutor Wesker sigue siendo un infierno.

-¿Conoces al tutor Wesker, Claire?- preguntó Chris.

- Si, él es… espeluznante, él castigo a Steve sin motivo y lo mando a su despacho por…- me paré a mitad de frase porque había mencionado a Steve otra vez.

"¡Maldigo mi bocaza!" pensé dentro de mi cabeza.

-Vaya vaya, cuéntanos… ¿quién es Steve?- dijo mamá riendo, desde luego a mi no me hacía gracia porque Chris estaba siempre investigando.

- Si, es una enigma que siempre he querido saber, anda cuéntanos.- dijo Chris amenazando con la mirada.

- ¿Enigma? Vamos Chris, mi vida es un libro abierto, además, no es de siempre, apenas hemos empezado el curso.- dije yo con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¿Pues porque no nos cuentas?- comentó mamá.

- Es solo un amigo, nada de lo que preocuparse.- dije yo refiriéndome a Chris claramente.

- Solo un amigo… Tráelo un día a casa a cenar, así lo conozco- Dijo mamá.

- Conocemos.- Añadió Chris. Jill volvió a reír, siempre que venía a casa se divertía mucho al ver el ambiente familiar.

- Si tenéis que hacer eso con todos mis amigos no terminaríamos nunca…

- Es que mamá, se ve que es tan especial, lo ha mencionado como 50 veces…- Mintió Chris para que mamá siguiera preguntando y de paso él averiguaba algo.

- Eso no es verdad, Chris deja a Steve en paz.- dije yo muy molesta.

-Está bien, si te pones así…- respondió él alzando las manos en señal de rendición… pero solo temporal. Sé que no se detendría hasta averiguar quién es Steve y como es nuestra relación. Me hice una nota mental para no volver a mencionar a Steve.

La comida terminó mientras conversábamos de temas diversos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No os preocupéis por la pequeña ruptura de Ada y León… Es solo temporal. El siguiente capítulo ya se está empezando a escribir en un Word. Actualizaré más pronto, como máximo tardaré una semana en colgar otro capítulo pero no llegaré a tales extremos porque… ¡Estoy de vacaciones de invierno, yeah bitches!

En el siguiente capítulo:

La merienda de las chicas.

La cena de Rebecca y Wesker…

Helena y León intentan hacer que la relación con Ada se arregle… ¿o no?

Steve se cuela en la casa de Claire por la ventana de su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por reviews me podéis decir también vuestra opinión, estoy muy emocionada con el juego de revelations 2

Espero vuestros reviews, y que os haya gustado.

¡Felices fiestas y año nuevo 2015!

Frozenheart7


	5. Tarde en buena compañia

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Capcom y Shinji Mikami. Di no al plagio.

Nota de autor: ¡Os deseo un feliz año nuevo 2015! Un abrazo a mis fieles seguidores. Espero que hayáis tenido un montón de regalitos y amor en vuestras casas con sus familiares. Yo sin embargo, como tradición catalana he de esperar mis regalos hasta e día 6. Espero que los reyes magos me lleven el piano que tanto deseo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Terminamos la comida y charlamos durante un buen rato en familia. Eran las 4 y habíamos quedado en casa de Helena a las 5, me imagino que ella ahora estará con León intentando solucionar su ruptura con Ada… ¿o no?

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo clases de piano- dijo Jill mientras se levantaba y llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina. Chris también se levantó y fue con Jill a la cocina llevando los vasos y cubiertos que quedaban en la mesa.

- Nos vemos mañana preciosa- dicho eso Chris le dio un beso.

Jill se despidió de todos y se marchó a su casa para después ir a clases de piano. En su casa ella tiene un piano de cola y lo toca maravillosamente. Sus padres quieren que se dedique a la música, pero ella tiene claro que quiere estar en el campo de la justicia cuando sea mayor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Son las 4 y ya he terminado de comer. Ahora llamaré a León y le diré que puede venir, bueno, antes le daré unas cuantas advertencias a Deborah.

-¡Deborah!

-¿Qué?- grito Deborah desde su habitación en la planta superior.

- ¿Te importaría venir aquí un momento?

- ¡Voy!- Deborah salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras a toda leche. Nuestro padre estaba trabajando y mamá estaba de viaje de negocios como siempre.

- Ahora vendrá un chico a casa. No armes mucho follón ¿Vale?

- ¿Qué chico? ¿No será ese que te vuelve loquita?- preguntó Deborah.

- Nada de lo que preocuparse, le he de ayudar con la ruptura de su novia.

-¿Para que vuelvan a salir o para que la olvide?

- Ni yo sé responderte a eso Deborah, anda ve arriba.

- Está bien hermanita. ¡Buena suerte!- dijo Deborah mientras subía las escaleras y se volvía a meter dentro de su habitación. Allí dentro estaría jugando o escuchando música, no se enteraría de nada.

Cogí mi teléfono y me dispuse a llamar a León, pero me detuve. Lo que me ha dicho Deborah me ha hecho pensar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le ayudo a volver con Ada o me lanzo? Bueno, lo decidiré sobre la marcha. Busqué el contacto de León en mi teléfono y pulse a llamar.

-¿Helena?- preguntó León desde el otro lado del auricular.

- Hola León, ya puedes venir a mi casa.

- Vale, estoy allí enseguida.- contestó él.

- Bien, nos vemos.

- Adiós.- León colgó el teléfono.

También colgué el teléfono y esperé. Estaba un poco nerviosa, sobre todo porque no sabía que haría con él. Ada realmente no era una mala chica, solo le gustaba que todos los chicos se rindieran a sus pies. Algo injusto para León sí que era, él era un buen chico.

¡TOC TOC!

Ese seguramente era él, me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta. Me encontré con León que había venido corriendo, estaba respirando agitadamente y parecía preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté viéndolo de esa forma.

- Si, solo quiero encontrar una solución para volver con Ada.- respondió él agitadamente.

- Adelante, pasa y siéntate en el sofá.

- Gracias Helena.-León dejó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y pasó dentro.

-Bonita casa

- Gracias, la ha decorado nuestra madre.- León estaba de espaldas y aproveche para arreglarme el pelo.

- ¿Nuestra? ¿Tienes una hermana, verdad?- preguntó León.

- Si, se llama Deborah.- respondí mientras ponía mi móvil en modo silencio, no quería que nadie nos molestara.

- Me suena que la mencionaste antes.

- Si, ha cocinado un poco de pastel para la merienda con las chicas. ¿Quieres un trozo?- le ofrecí cortésmente.

- No, gracias, estoy lleno.- Normal, hacía una hora que terminamos de comer.

Los dos nos sentamos al sofá, decidí dar el primer paso para saber cual de mis dos decisiones debía tomar. Ayudarlo con Ada o hacer que la olvide.

-¿Quieres volver realmente con Ada?- pregunte yo reuniendo coraje para que esas simples palabras pero complicadas a la vez salieran de mi boca. León me miró y yo me fije en sus ojos, los tenía tan bonitos, profundos como el océano.

-Sí.- Esa afirmación me dolió como si me punzaran en el corazón con una lanza. Fingí disimular pero León se dio cuenta. Empecé a jugar con mi collar de una piedra verde, ese era un tic nervioso que tenía yo desde pequeña. Deborah, sin embargo, podía ocultar muchos sentimientos, ella había hecho teatro como extraescolar y se le daba muy bien. A veces deseaba poder hacer como ella, ocultar mis emociones y pensamientos bajo una apariencia tranquila y serena.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo León preocupado.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Te has puesto blanca de repente ¿Tienes fiebre?- Él me puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre y parecía como si mi corazón diese un vuelco. Estaba segura que en ese momento mis mejillas debían estar rojas como un tomate.

Decidí lanzarme. Me acerqué el trozo de sofá que nos separaba. Él me quito la mano de la frente y me miró directo en los ojos. Estuvimos sentados mirándonos en los ojos una eternidad, entonces acerqué mi rostro al suyo, cerré los ojos y le di un beso profundo en los labios. Él soltó un gruñido al principio producto de la sorpresa pero después me devolvió el beso y puso su mano en mi cuello, acariciándolo suavemente pero seductoramente a la vez. No esperaba que esa fuera su reacción pero así fue.

No me lo podía creer, me estaba correspondiendo al beso con pasión y nos dejamos llevar. Nos separamos un momento para respirar y yo me volví a lanzar dispuesta a besarle de nuevo, pero él me puso su mano en mi pecho deteniéndome.

-Lo siento, no sé que me está pasando. Será mejor que me vaya.- León se levantó del sofá a toda prisa, cogió su abrigo del perchero y antes de salir me dijo unas palabras.

- Lo siento Helena, no debería haber pasado.- León se fue y me quedé sola en medio del salón. No tenía palabras y estaba muy confundida. Estaba triste, pensaba que los dos sentíamos lo mismo pero no.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Me puse las dos manos en mi cara y empecé a sollozar desconsoladamente. Nunca había sufrido tanto por amor, es más, siempre me lo había tomado como un juego. Pero eso demostró que yo estaba verdaderamente enamorada de León Scott Kennedy. Ese dolor que sentía dentro mío era tan frustrante, saber que no puedes estar con la persona a la que amas es un infierno.

Entonces sentí una presencia que sentó a mi lado y me abrazo. Me quité las dos manos de la cara y vi que era Deborah. Ella nunca quería ver a la gente triste y hacía lo imposible para consolar. Yo también la abracé y nos quedamos las dos en el sofá. Una llorando y la otra consolando. El reloj dio las 5 en punto, faltaba poco para que Claire y Rebecca llegaran a nuestra casa para merendar y charlar un poco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Deborah:

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música con mi Mp3. Helena probablemente estaba con ese chico que me ha mencionado antes. Ahora seguramente debían estar juntos, he escuchado el timbre antes, pero como que estoy con la música no lo puedo afirmar con certeza.

Mi hermana siempre ha sido extrovertida, simpática y ha cuidado de mi cuando yo lo necesitaba. En eso nos parecemos, no solo en el físico, sino en el carácter. Bueno, yo era más buena fingiendo y actuando, estuve dos años en la escuela de teatro pero lo dejé porque la escuela cerró. Helena en ese aspecto era diferente, ella reflejaba sus emociones como si fuera un espejo, a veces le daba consejos para actuar, pero no estaba hecha para ello. A mí me encanta relacionarme con la gente: las fiestas, comidas familiares… Por eso me encantan las navidades, se combinan las dos cosas y mamá siempre viene en esas fechas.

Nuestra madre normalmente está viajando por el mundo en busca de negociar con varias empresas para unirse y colaborar con la suya propia, la veíamos muy poco. La última vez que nos visitó fue a principios de verano. Nos contó que había estado en Costa Rica y en varios países exóticos. Por navidades vendría y tenía unas ganas inmensas de volverla a ver y abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana.

¡PUM!

¿Ha sido eso un golpe de puerta? No puede ser que Helena haya dejado marchar tan pronto a ese chico, hacía como unos 5 minutos más o menos.

Me levanté y me quité los cascos, apagué el Mp3. Estoy oyendo sollozos y deben ser de Helena.

No pude esperar más, salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras. Helena estaba en el sofá sentada y llorando causando un escándalo con sus sollozos, tapándose la cara con las dos manos. Parecía que no había notado que yo estaba allí, ella casi nunca lloraba delante de mí. Desde pequeña me enseñaba que había que ser fuerte, si alguna vez había llorado lo hacía en la soledad. Incluso las personas más fuertes a veces lloraban.

Me senté a su lado y la abracé, ella se quitó las manos de la cara y me devolvió el abrazo. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado con ese tal León, con lo emocionada que estaba esta mañana arreglándose desde altas horas de la madrugada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Helena se tranquilizó, había dejado de llorar y aún estábamos abrazadas en el sofá.

¡RING RING RING RING!

Estaban llamando al teléfono fijo, me levanté y lo cogí.

-¿Hola?- respondí al teléfono.

- ¿Deborah, eres tú?- preguntó otra voz desde el otro lado del auricular.

- Si ¿Quién eres tú?- yo reconocía la voz pero no era capaz de identificarla.

- Soy Rebecca, te llamo para decirte que en 5 minutos llego, he tenido un pequeño retraso de nada.

- ¡Rebecca! No pasa nada, te esperamos.- tenía muchas ganas de ver a Rebecca, no importaban unos minutitos de retraso. Teníamos muchísimas cosas que contarnos, después de tanto tiempo…

- Vale, nos vemos.

- Adiós.- colgué el teléfono y Helena me miró.

- ¿Quién era Deborah, Rebecca?- dijo Helena ya más tranquila, parecía que no hubiera pasado nada. No tenía ni lo ojos llorosos ni la expresión triste.

-Sí, dice que llegara dentro de 5 minutos.

- Está bien. Pronto deberá llegar Claire.- Y de nuevo ella ya volvía a sonreír, pero por dentro estaba destrozada.

Helena fue al baño y se arreglo un poco, se quitó el maquillaje corrido de la cara y se mojo un poco con agua, llorar le había hecho sentir mejor. Yo me levanté y me acomodé mi falda de cuadros.

¡TOC TOC!

-¿Helena? ¿Deborah?- Gritaron unas voces femeninas desde detrás de la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Estaba caminando por la calle. Dentro de nada habíamos quedado todas en casa de Helena y Deborah. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido con León… Estoy llegando un poco tarde, después de la comida con mamá, Chris y Jill yo me he quedado lavando los platos. Y claro, Chris me volvía a preguntar sobre Steve. Ya haré algo para que se olvide de él.

-¡Claire!- estaba a punto de llamar a casa de Helena pero repentinamente una voz gritó mi nombre. Me giré y vi a Rebecca que salía del coche de su padre. Ella se despidió de su padre y después él me saludo con la mano, le devolví el saludo y él se fue, seguramente a su trabajo.

- Hola Rebecca, llegamos un poco tarde. ¿Cuál es tu motivo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Mi padre encontró tráfico por la carretera. ¿Y tú?

- Chris me ha sometido a otro de sus interrogatorios, larga historia.

- Suena tan típico de él.- Dijo Becca soltando un bufido a modo de risa.

Las dos avanzamos hacía el portal de Helena y llamamos a la puerta.

¡TOC TOC!

-¿Helena? ¿Deborah?- gritamos nosotras desde fuera. En ese instante las dos hermanas abrieron la puerta.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¡Deborah por dios, como has crecido!- dijo Becca mientras se abrazaba a Deborah que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Pero… a Helena le note una expresión forzada.

- ¿Estás bien?- le susurré. A Helena ni a mí nos gustaba que nos vieran preocupadas o tristes. Así que cuando nos pasaba algo lo guardábamos en secreto.

- Después te cuento en privado. Mejor no sacar el tema de León esta tarde.- respondió ella fríamente.

-Vale- le abracé y ella esta vez sí que sonrió con naturalidad.

- Pasad, tenemos tarta- dijo Deborah muy alegre, supongo que ella también sabía que le había pasado a Helena.

- ¿La has cocinado tú?- Pregunté mientras todas pasábamos dentro de la casa.

- Sí.- Deborah dijo mientras sacaba la tarta de la nevera y la cortaba en cuatro trozos. Al mismo tiempo nosotras nos sentábamos en la mesa del comedor. Deborah repartió los cuatro trozos en los platos y nos los llevó a la mesa. Por primera vez en años, el grupo de amigas estaba reunido y no nos volverían a separar.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo Becky?- preguntó Deborah mientras comíamos su delicioso pastel de chocolate y frutos del bosque.

- Bueno, en el instituto nuevo me costó mucho adaptarme, como ya sabéis, soy un poco tímida.

- Sí, ser la nueva es duro.- respondí yo.

- Pero no todo terminó aquí.- siguió contando Rebecca. - Con el tiempo me fui adaptando a mis compañeros de clase, hasta me hice amiga de una chica de clase. Un mes más tarde, me uní a la pandilla de esos chicos donde mi amiga también estaba. Allí conocí a un chico, Billy Coen, era guapo y simpático con todos. Él estaba en el equipo de básquet del instituto y a la mayoría de partidos lo íbamos a animar.- Nosotras estábamos absortas en la historia de Rebecca, con su mirada supimos que no tendría un final feliz. – Al cabo de unos días, Billy y yo nos fuimos conociendo y creía que nos gustábamos, realmente allí era feliz, hasta un día…- a Rebecca se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero ninguna cayó.

- Rebecca, no hace falta que continúes si te duele…- dijo Helena mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a Becca.

- Sí, quiero seguir y necesito contarlo.- Rebecca tomó el pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas. – Ese día habíamos quedado todos en una plaza a las 5. Yo llegué un poco antes como de costumbre y me encontré a Billy solo. Me senté en un banco con él y estuvimos hablando un rato…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback punto de vista de Rebecca:

-Oye, Becca- dijo Billy con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Dime.- contesté yo intentando adivinar que quería decirme

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- desde luego yo no me esperaba eso y mi corazón decía que le dijera que sí sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

- Claro.- y justo cuando nos estuvimos a punto de besar Billy me empujó y caí al suelo. El resto de 'amigos' Salieron de detrás de unas plantas.

-¡Qué pringada! ¿De verdad creías que podrías salir con un tío como yo?- dijo Billy con una sonrisa maléfica en su bonito rostro. Yo estaba tirada por el suelo y me levanté rápidamente, el resto de chicos reían a carcajada limpia y no paraban de señalarme. Me sentí atrapada, le di un bofetón a Billy y empecé a correr. Billy se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos dándome ventaja y luego él reaccionó.

-A por ella.- Todos empezaron a seguirme y la persecución duró unos minutos hasta que los despisté. Estaba escondida en un callejón y llame a mi padre para que me viniera a buscar. Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi habitación y empecé a llorar sin control. Mi padre lo dejo pasar porque creía que era uno de esos bajones típicos de las chicas, él nunca se imagino que hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Hasta aquí todo bien comparado con lo que me esperaba, lo más doloroso fue los días en el instituto, seguían mofándose de mí, insultándome y a veces persiguiéndome. Me pasaba los recreos escondida en el baño o algún el cuarto de limpieza porque tenía miedo. La historia se difundió y ahora no eran solo mis antiguos colegas, sino que todo el instituto de reía de mí. Mis notas excelentes empezaron a bajar y los tutores estaban muy preocupados por eso y por mi estado de ánimo. Así que convocaron una reunión urgente con mi padre y le contaron lo que pasaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Actualidad punto de vista de Deborah:

-Los profesores avisaron a mi padre para hablar con él. En casa los dos decidimos que lo mejor sería volver a Raccoon City High School. Desde entonces me prometí no volver a salir con chicos tan infantiles.- dijo Becca mientras lloraba.

-No pasa nada, el pasado es el pasado, ahora nos tienes de nuevo a nosotras.- Las cuatro nos abrazamos y volvimos a sentarnos.

-Gracias chicas.- dijo Becca sonrojada.

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde. Las chicas estábamos todas en el suelo jugando a prueba o verdad, nos lo pasábamos muy bien.

¡TOC TOC!

-Deborah ¿puedes ir tú a abrir la puerta?- dijo Helena mientras repartía unas cartas del juego.

-Vale, voy.- me levanté y me fui a la entrada. Abrí la puerta y vi a León.

- ¿Deborah? ¿Está tú hermana?- dijo León con rapidez. Quería ahorrarle un disgusto a mi hermana así que decidí mentir.

-No, está fuera con las chicas.-respondí yo usando mis increíbles dotes como actriz.

-Dile que he de hablar con ella cuando llegué por favor.- dijo él con un tono de urgencia.- no me coge el teléfono.

- Debe tenerlo en silencio, ya se lo diré. Adiós.- cerré la puerta y volví al salón, las demás estaban jugando y riendo así que decidí dejar pasar lo de León y no aguarles la fiesta. Helena ya había sufrido bastante por hoy.

-¿Quién era Deborah?- preguntó mi hermana.

-Nadie, se habían equivocado de dirección.- ya le contaría después a Helena lo de León. Vi el móvil de Helena encima de la mesa de la cocina, quería ir a comprobar si la había llamado como dijo él.- Voy a beber un poco de agua.- puse de excusa.

Fui a la cocina y cogí el teléfono de Helena, estaba en modo de silencio y había 5 llamadas perdidas, todas de León. Note a alguien detrás de mí y me gire.

-¿Qué haces con mi móvil?- dijo Helena muy enfadada.

- Na…nada…nada.- respondí yo titubeando, cuando Helena se enfadaba se ponía de muy mal humor y me asustaba, incluso era incapaz de actuar y fingir tranquilidad. Le di el teléfono y ella vio las 5 llamadas perdidas de León, de inmediato saco la cara de enfado y la cambio a triste.

-¿Sabías algo de esto?- dijo ella con decepción en su voz.

-Sí. Quién ha llamado a la puerta antes era León, preguntaba por ti y le he dicho que estabas fuera con las chicas, lo hice por ti. No quería que se terminara la diversión.

- Gracias Deborah.- Helena y yo nos abrazamos y volvimos al salón. Rebecca y Claire estaban haciendo una pelea de almohadas y nos unimos también.

Al cabo de un rato el padre de Rebecca la fue a buscar para ir a casa, nos despedimos y se fueron. Después Claire se marchó, decía que no había terminado los deberes del profesor Wesker.

Ahora estábamos Helena y yo recogiendo la casa, después de todo, había quedado todo patas arriba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con León?- le pregunté a Helena.

- No lo sé ¿te ha dicho algo sobre que quería?

-No, solo que lo llamaras.

- Supongo que eso haré.-respondió Helena mientras acomodaba los cojines del sofá. Terminamos de recoger la casa y cada una nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a hacer los deberes, esperando a la hora de cenar para cuando llegue nuestro padre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Papá y yo hemos llegado a casa, él me ha dejado en la entrada y se ha ido a trabajar. Ahora tenía unas horas para arreglarme. Estaba nerviosa, Wesker era mi hombre ideal, no un niñato inmaduro como Billy.

Subí a mi habitación y me fui a duchar. La ducha duró alrededor de 20 minutos, al salir me sequé el pelo. Ahora me faltaba decidir que ponerme, en mi armario abundaban los pantalones, no era de llevar faldas, pero esa era una ocasión especial para ponerme un vestido.

Abrí el armario y miré mis vestidos, primero tenía uno negro que descarté porque me sentía alegre y el negro no era precisamente color de felicidad. Eche un vistazo y vi el vestido verde manzana que utilice para la comunión de uno de mis primos. Lo saqué, era muy bonito, liso y simple. Decidí probármelo, definitivamente me quedaba genial, la falda me llegaba hasta las rodillas y como que el vestido era de tirantes, me pondría una chaqueta negra encima.

Vale, ahora solo me faltaba un poco de maquillaje, fui al baño con el estuche de maquillaje y me miré en el espejo. No tenía muchas imperfecciones en mi rostro, solo usaría un poco de base y resaltaría mis ojos con lápiz y un poco de sombra.

Lo que no tenía claro era el color de mi base, así que decidí utilizar una rosa muy ligera para iluminar mi rostro. Pero me había olvidado de mis labios, los tenía pequeños y no quería resaltarlos mucho pero a Albert le encantaban.

Me puse un brillo de labios con sabor a cereza, seguro que a Albert le encantarían mucho más mis labios. Mis zapatos eran negros a juego con mi chaqueta, tenían un poco de tacón, Albert era muy alto y a veces no llegaba a sus labios para besarle. Las medias que estaba usando eran transparentes y hacían lucir unas piernas largas y bonitas.

Miré el reloj, marcaba las 8:15, quedaba un cuarto de hora para que Albert viniera. Cogí mi bolso pequeño y lo llene con mi móvil, el brillo de labios, unos pañuelos y mis llaves de casa. Estaba bastante nerviosa, entonces note que me descuidé ponerme un poco de colonia.

Volví arriba a mi habitación, en mi tocador tenía tres colonias, una afrutada, una de cuando salía de fiesta y la otra era de mi madre. Decidí ponerme la afrutada, siempre me había gustado, supongo que a él también le gustará. Volví abajo y me senté en el sofá esperándole. Aún recuerdo como le conocí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback punto de vista de Rebecca:

El primer día que llegaba tarde en una clase, y siempre soy puntual, incluso llego antes de tiempo a los sitios. Estaba cargada con una carpeta y mis libros, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Inesperadamente me choqué con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho.- Vi al hombre delante mío, se le habían caído unas gafas de sol con el impacto y tenía unos ojos azules hermosos.

- No, la culpa es mía, llego tarde a una clase.- dije intentando excusarme. Él hombre me dio la mano y me ayudo a levantar, él me recogió los libros que llevaba y se me habían caído.

-¿A qué clase vas?- preguntó el profesor.

- Medicina y primeros auxilios.- El hombre se volvió a poner las gafas de sol, raro, no hacía precisamente sol. Era rubio, llevaba el pelo hacía atrás y vestía con un traje negro muy elegante. Era misterioso y atractivo a la vez.

"¡¿En qué carajos estoy pensando?!"

-Yo soy el profesor de medicina y primeros auxilios.- Me sonrojé un poco, él era mi profesor y yo pensando que era atractivo.- No lo tomaré en cuenta su retraso, debido a que yo también llego tarde, será mejor que vayamos.-dijo él mientras empezábamos a caminar hacía la clase.

- Esto es inmenso, me había perdido, por eso llegaba tarde.- Intenté explicarme.

- Ya le haré un tour turístico después si quiere.- dijo él sonriendo ligeramente, seguramente habría notado que me había puesto roja.

- Me encantaría eso.- respondí yo armándome de valor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vuelta a la actualidad punto de vista de Rebecca:

DING DOUNG

El timbre de la casa sonó, ese debía ser él. Justo a tiempo, el reloj marcaba las 8:29, me levanté del sofá y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola.- le salude o tímidamente.

- Estás increíble.- él me tomó por la cintura y me besó en los labios, que buen uso di a ese pintalabios con sabor a cereza. – Eso es… ¿cereza?-dijo él al terminar el beso.

-Sí ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, pero me gustas más tú.- Él me soltó y nos fuimos al coche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Tarde 2 horas en terminar mis deberes de matemáticas, realmente Steve me despistó en clase. Aún me quedaban deberes, pero eran para la semana que viene, mañana era viernes y me lo tomaría como suficiente por hoy.

-¡Claire, la cena está en la mesa!- Chris gritó desde el piso inferior.

Bajé las escaleras y noté un olor a quemado, mamá estaba trabajando haciendo turno de noche en el hospital y dejo a cargo a Chris de hacer la cena. Chris nunca ha sido buen cocinero, nuestra madre tampoco y yo menos. Pero siempre nos las apañábamos para cocinar algo. Llegué a la cocina, Chris estaba sacando algo del horno.

-Huele a quemado.- dije yo quejándome del fuerte olor que desprendía lo que sea que fuera la comida del horno.

- Eso es obvio, estoy cocinando al estilo Redfield.- dijo mi hermano bromeando. Él sacó la comida del horno.

-¿Qué era?- pregunté yo con asco en la cara, parecía una pelota de futbol chamuscada.

-Pollo asado.- Pues no parecía pollo, yo hubiera jurado que eso era ternera o conejo.

- Pues vaya pollo has montado.- yo utilice ese juego de palabras, siempre me gustaba molestar a mi hermano.

- Muy graciosa, pero nos hemos quedado sin cena.- dijo Chris intentando apagar el horno.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Yo la verdad, después de ver tu 'comida' o fuera lo que sea lo que has sacado del horno, me he quedado sin hambre.

- Yo tampoco tengo hambre.- dijo Chris mientras me ofrecía un zumo de la nevera. Lo acepté y él también tomó uno.

- Yo tengo suficiente con el zumo de naranja.

- A mi no me hace falta pero mamá se enfada si no comemos.- Dijo Chris mientras sonrió de forma malévola, algo malo debía estar pensando. – Seguro que Steve tampoco come mucho.- dijo Chris intentando de nuevo sacarme información, pero no lo conseguiría.

- Joder, aún sigues con Steve… ¡Supéralo!- dije yo enfadada y mostrando indignación total.

¡DING DING DING DING!

-Chris, te ha llegado un mensaje.- dije yo intentándole disuadirle.

- Es verdad, déjame ver…- Chris tomó el móvil y abrió el mensaje. - ¡Genial! Ahora todos a jugar a la playstation una partida online.

- Que te diviertas- dije yo victoriosa mientras volvía arriba para bañarme.

- ¡Eh!- gritó Chris.

-¿Qué?

- No se quedarán así las cosas, al final sabré quién es ese Steve.

- Sí, en tus sueños…- respondí yo con sarcasmo.

- Te he oído.- Chris encendió la playstation, se puso los cascos y al segundo estaba totalmente distraído jugando a matar zombies.

- Tanto zombie se le debe haber comido cerebro.- subí a mi habitación y me bañe.

Eran las 8:50 cuando terminé, me puse el pijama y me empecé a secar el pelo con una toalla. Al terminar, encendí mi Mp3 y escuche música. Estaba pensando en mañana, Helena y yo vamos a baile juntas como extraescolar, mañana a las seis iremos, me encanta bailar hip hop y otros estilos.

Me estiré en mi cama de cara hacia el techo y cerré los ojos, escuchar música era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, tenía las palabras perfectas para mí, alguna vez he escrito alguna canción pero nunca las he cantado. La única canción que he cantado ha sido para mis primos, una nana para que se duerman.

-Hola vecina.- Abrí los ojos e iba a gritar pero alguien me puso la mano en la boca. – Cálmate, soy yo, Steve.- Al momento me calmé. Él estaba encima de mí y me sonroje, me quitó la mano de la boca y al parecer había entrado por la ventana.

- ¿Has entrado por la ventana?-

- Sí, nadie abría la puerta- Respondió Steve. No me lo puedo creer…

- Mejor que no abran, si mi hermano descubre que estoy contigo me mata.- explique a Steve, si Chris se enterase sería mi perdición. – Creo que tendrás que entrar por la ventana a partir de hoy.

- Para verte lo que sea.- Steve me dio un beso en los labios, me empezó a acariciar la melena que ya estaba seca y bien peinada. Luego bajo y me dejó varios besos de mariposa por el cuello. Le puse una mano en el pecho deteniéndole.

- ¿Y si Chris nos escucha?

- Ni siquiera ha escuchado mis golpes en la puerta, no nos escuchara.- dijo Steve mientras me cogió de la manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Me beso en los labios y yo le devolví el beso. Él me subió la camiseta dejando a la vista mi ropa interior de color lila, me acarició el vientre con una mano libre que tenía. Dejé salir un suspiro de mis labios y él me volvió a besar. Steve puso su mano en mi rodilla y empezó a subir por mis piernas.

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Unos golpes impacientes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestro momento romántico. Steve y yo paramos al instante.

-Mierda, escóndete.- Steve se metió dentro del armario. Yo me puse los cascos fingiendo que había estado escuchando música anteriormente.

- ¿Claire puedo pasar?- era mamá ha debido llegar antes de tiempo.

-Sí.- respondí yo desde el interior de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué tal el día hija?- mamá se sentó en la cama conmigo.

-Bastante bien, la merienda con las chicas ha sido muy divertida.- mamá me acarició la cabeza y se levantó.

- Me alegro, voy a dormir, estoy agotada.

- Yo también iré a dormir ¿Y Chris?

- Ya se ha ido a dormir.- mamá bostezo, su jornada de trabajo era agotadora.

-Está bien buenas noches.- le lancé un beso desde la cama.

- Buenas noches.- dijo mamá mientras salía de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Steve, ya puedes salir.- dije yo susurrando para que no nos oyeran. Steve salió del armario y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Steve me dio la mano y la beso.

- Un poco.- respondí yo mientras conducía su mano en mi mejilla.

- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana al mismo lugar de siempre.- dijo Steve mientras abría la ventana. – Por cierto, León y Ada no vendrán mañana, he hablado con ellos, será mejor dejarlos estar solos.

- ¿Tampoco vendrán a las clases?

- No, no vendrán.- Steve se volvió a acercar a mí y me dio un beso. Yo me abracé a él.

- Comprendo. Prométeme una cosa.- le susurre a Steve en el oído mientras seguíamos abrazados.

- ¿Qué?

- Prométeme que no nos separaremos por ninguna discusión y pase lo que pase.- Steve y yo nos miramos.

- Te lo prometo.- Steve me volvió a besar en los labios. – Adiós.- Steve salió por la ventana y se fue sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

Me puse dentro de la cama y le envié un mensaje a Helena.

-"Mañana León y Ada no asistirán a clases. ¿Sabes algo?"- le escribí por mensaje a Helena.

-"Sí, larga historia, mañana te cuento"- respondió Helena al cabo de unos segundos.-"Buenas noches".

-"Buenas noches".- apagué el móvil y me fui a dormir. La visita de Steve ha sido una agradable sorpresa. Espero que me visite más a menudo, me moría por haber podido continuar nuestro momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Llegamos a la casa de Albert alrededor de las 9, la casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad pero no muy lejos. Albert me abrió la puerta del coche para que pudiera salir. La casa era magnífica, parecía una mansión de lo grande que era.

-Impresionante.- Realmente hacía falta mucho dinero para comprar una casa así.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él ofreciéndome la mano.

-Me encanta.- le tome de la mano y avanzamos hacia la entrada. Albert sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la casa.

- La heredé de mis padres, quizás en un futuro podremos vivir los dos en ella.

-Me encantaría eso.- me sonroje un poco y los dos entramos en su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He cumplido, he contado todo lo que dije en este capítulo tan extenso 15 largas páginas de Word que he escrito en tres días, está ha sido la segunda actualización de la semana. Me merezco algún comentario ¿No?

Esta semana he estado trabajando el doble para poder actualizar dos capítulos. Y también he publicado un nuevo fic.

He terminado aquí el capitulo porque me he quedado sin inspiración y son las 12 de la noche, así que eso ha sido todo por la semana, estamos en sábado en España, tranquilos, pronto volveré a publicar un nuevo capítulo y empezaré por narrar la cena de Wesky y Becca.

Mi nuevo fic es un One-Shot Valenfield llamado Magia de Navidad, como dice el nombre, lo he escrito para hacer un poco especial la navidad en fanfiction. Echadle un vistazo, seguro que os gustará, el estilo de escritura es diferente al de esta historia, pero os gustará, os lo prometo.

Desde luego disculpadme por la escena hot, soy nueva en eso, si me dejan algún review estoy segura que podré mejorar.

Me despido, esto ha sido todo por esta semana de vacaciones.

¡Felices fiestas y año nuevo 2015!

Frozenheart7


	6. El gato y el ratón

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Capcom. ¡Pero me encanta escribir sobre ellos!

Nota de autor: Dedico este capítulo a AnlDmn21, sobre todo la escena de Wesky y Rebecca.

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene lemmon, si os incomoda saltaros esa parte.

Recomendaciones musicales:

All of me de John Legend: que canción más bonita, si no sabéis ingles buscad la letra en español, describe perfectamente a Claire y Steve en esta historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

El salón de la casa era enorme, el doble del mío, quizás el triple. Casi me muero de infarto cuando he visto la gigantesca cocina con todos los electrodomésticos de última tecnología. Albert tenía la mesa preparada con la comida en unas platas, me retiró la silla para que me sentara y después él también se sentó en una silla enfrente la mía.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Albert.- destapé la bandeja de comida y había ternera con salsa y unas cuantas especias por encima, olía de maravilla. -¿Has cocinado tú?- tasté esa delicia y estaba el doble de buena de lo que esperaba, la carne era muy tierna y la salsa se mezclaba a la perfección con ella, dejando una combinación deliciosa en la boca. En nuestras copas había un poco de cava, y no bebía mucho y no tenía la edad pero por muy poco no pasa nada.

- Sí. Creo que me ha quedado mejor de lo que me esperaba.- dijo Albert mientras él también probaba la carne.

- No sabía que supieras cocinar, deberías dedicarte a la cocina.- Con cada bocado de ternera que tomaba lo encontraba más delicioso.

- Yo solo he seguido la receta del recetario.- dijo él riendo ligeramente.

- No te quites méritos, un recetario no puede cocinar un plato. Tú sí.- Albert se quitó las gafas. En mi presencia cuando estamos a solas nunca las lleva desde que un día le dije que no escondiese esos hermosos ojos azules. No sé la razón por la cual siempre las lleva pero me da igual, le hace muy atractivo. Albert rió un poco con mi comentario y musitó un suave gracias.

-Por cierto ¿has oído algo más sobre nosotros en el instituto?

- Por parte de los estudiantes nada. ¿A ti, algún profesor te ha mencionado algo?- me acomode un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Tampoco nada, si alguien me dice algo diré que los alumnos se inventan cualquier historia para divertirse, además, la mayoría de profesores me temen.- Supongo que alguna de las razones por la cual lleva gafas es para intimidar, cosa que con algunas personas consigue.

-Buena idea – Albert tiene mucha astucia y sabe cómo utilizarla.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, simplemente estábamos demasiado ocupados comiendo, llegó la hora de los postres. Albert se levanto y sacó algo del congelador, eran dos copas llenas de chocolate, supongo que era helado de chocolate o mouse.

-¿Qué es?

- Helado de chocolate.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Sí.- probé el helado y estaba buenísimo, el chocolate no era ni muy fuerte ni demasiado suave, era delicioso. Desearía poder comer cada día así.

- Debería tomar en consideración llevarte a mi casa para que cocines.- Imaginarme a Wesker vestido de cocinero con una espátula en mano y un bigote al estilo francés me hizo reír por dentro.

- Por ti lo que sea.

Terminamos la cena y Albert me llevo a pasear por el jardín, había todo tipo de flores. Albert arrancó una rosa del jardín y me la dio. Olía maravillosamente bien, ese tipo de detalles eran los que me gustaban tanto de él. Eran muchos los años que nos llevábamos Albert y yo, pero nos queríamos igual. Nos cogimos de la mano y continuamos nuestro paseo,

-¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte?- Albert rompió el silencio, mi padre era un inconveniente para nuestra relación, ni él ni nadie lo sabía. Si alguien se entera estaríamos perdidos, él seguramente terminaría en la cárcel y yo en algún psiquiatra por influencia de mi padre.

-¿Qué hora es?- Albert miró el reloj.

- Las 10:43. ¿A qué hora termina el turno tu padre?

- A las 12, pero no llegaría a casa hasta las 12:25.- Nos sentamos en un banco de la entrada del jardín, yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y él pasó su brazo por mi espalda. –Me gustaría que todo lo que nos impide estar juntos terminase- Albert me miró y me beso.

- Pronto terminará, amor- Albert a veces se refería a mí como amor.

-Es injusto, dos personas se quieren y por culpa de la sociedad no pueden estar juntos.

- Hay muchas cosas injustas que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.- Me estremecí de frío, el viento empezaba a soplar y mi vestido precisamente no era muy grueso. – Mejor vamos dentro- Albert se levantó y me dio la mano, yo le cogí la mano y me levanté. Los dos entramos en la mansión, fuimos al salón y Albert encendió la chimenea. Yo me quedé enfrente de la chimenea escalfando mis manos frías.

Albert se puso a mi lado y me dio un manta para que me tapara y así lo hice. Nos abrazamos y me sentí más feliz que nunca, ojalá cada día pudiera ser así. Le di un beso y luego otro, así empezamos nuestro encuentro apasionado. Él se coloco encima de mí y nos seguimos besando. Le empecé a desabrochar la camisa mientras él me besaba el cuello. Me bajó la cremallera del vestido, y yo le quité el cinturón de sus costosos pantalones. Parecía que él tenía serios problemas al quitarme las medias y yo misma me las quité. Los dos estábamos medio desnudos pero no teníamos frío.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó él preocupado. Él no permitiría que yo no estuviera cómoda, siempre se preocupaba por mí.

-Sí.- Él me siguió besando, me desabrochó el sujetador y me lo quitó. Con ternura me siguió acariciando el cuerpo bajando hacía mi vientre. Él puso su mano por encima de mi intimidad y comenzó a masajear con suavidad, eso me hizo sentir genial y solté un gemido. Entonces él me quitó la ropa interior y también se retiró la suya.

-Espera.- dijo Albert antes de continuar.

-¿Qué?- dije yo sonrojada.

-¿Tomas la píldora?- Con que eso era el asunto tan importante para interrumpir nuestra noche romántica.

-Sí. No te preocupes por eso.- Albert asintió.

Él continuó besándome hasta que entró en mi. Primero sentí un poco de dolor, pero a medida que continuamos el dolor se pasó y se intercambio por placer. Terminamos y un choque eléctrico paso por nuestros cuerpos. Estaba agotada.

-Fue increíble.- dije yo mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho y el masajeaba mi espalda.

- Deberíamos volver.- concluyó él mientras me beso en la frente.

-¿Tan temprano?- protesté yo.

-Son las 11:45, pronto llegará tu padre a casa.

- Vale.- Nos vestimos y salimos de su casa. Entramos en el coche y llegamos a mi casa temprano, mi padre nunca lo sabría. Albert me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

- La próxima cena será en mi casa ¿Vale?- después de esta noche tenía muchas ganas de repetirla.

- Como quieras amor.- me beso con apremio en los labios.

- Te quiero Albert- Me abracé a él, nos mantuvimos así unos minutos hasta que nos separamos porque no podíamos estar más tiempo unidos. Si no se iba pronto el coche de Albert y el de mi padre se toparían por la carretera y no hay ninguna casa cerca de la mía, así que supondría que alguien habría venido.

-Yo también te quiero- Respondió él. – Nos vemos mañana.- Se fue hasta su coche, pero lo cogí de la mano y lo detuve.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Le miré con una mirada dulce y él me sonrió.

- Te lo prometo.- Entonces él se fue y yo entré en casa. Miré el reloj, mi padre no volvería hasta de aquí a 20 minutos. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba sudada después de esta noche de pasión. Tendría tiempo de ducharme.

Encendí la ducha y me puse dentro, el agua se sentía tan bien después de un día agotador. Me apliqué el champú de pelo y lo enjuague, después me puse un poco de acondicionador. Puse un poco de gel de cuerpo en mi mano y me lo aplique por todo el cuerpo, me quedé unos minutos más debajo del agua relajándome. Terminé la ducha en 5 minutos, me sequé el pelo en un momento debido a que es corto. Me puse el pijama y entré en mi cama cayendo al instante en un sueño profundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

¡TU TU RU RU!

¡Por fin hoy es viernes! Me levanté de la cama, me fui al baño y me cepille los dientes. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a mamá con Chis hablando.

-Buenos días marmota.-dijo Chris mientras comía huevos con bacon. Mamá me puso un plato con dos tostadas y bacon.

-Buenos días.- Mamá recogió la cocina y yo y Chris comimos nuestro almuerzo.

-Me voy, tengo turno en el hospital.- Mamá nos abrazo, nos despedimos y se fue al hospital. Ella trabajaba demasiado, siempre estaba ocupada en la sala de operaciones o haciendo diagnósticos a los pacientes. Últimamente esta ajetreada y pasamos muy poco tiempo con ella.

Terminamos el almuerzo después de 5 minutos de la despedida de mamá. Chris y yo subimos a las habitaciones correspondientes a vestirnos, abrí mi armario y tuve muchos problemas para decidir que ponerme. Por una parte tenía unos vaqueros con una chaqueta de cuero y después tenía unas deportivas con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta. Al final decidí ponerme los tejanos largos con unas botas y la chaqueta de cuero. Fui al baño a peinarme, me hice mi habitual coleta con el flequillo suelto. Ya estaba lista, me sobraba mucho tiempo así que decidí ponerme un poco de maquillaje, me puse un poco de rímel y brillo de labios.

Eran las 7:48, bajé y me encontré a Chris en el salón preparándose la mochila del instituto. Hice lo mismo y cogí mi mochila, puse mi carpeta y los deberes de matemáticas dentro. Me despedí de Chris y salía la calle para encontrarme con Helena. Al llegar a la esquina me encontré con Helena, Jake y Carlos hablando, Steve al parecer no había llegado aún.

-Hola chicos.- Ellos me saludaron y Helena se levantó.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar un momento a solas?- Helena parecía preocupada por su tono de voz. Asentí con la cabeza y nos separamos de Carlos y Jake. Jake me pico el ojo y Carlos le dio una colleja en la cabeza. Yo no quiero nada con Jake y si sigue así tendré que hablar con él.

Nos retiramos cerca de un parque, Helena cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esto lo hacía cuando tenía que decir algo importante, así que espero que no sea nada malo.

-Ayer, con León me fue mal. Creo- Helena sacó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Crees? Explícate mejor.- Helena se pasó una mano por su melena y siguió contando.

-Nos besamos pero después dijo que no debería haber pasado y se largó tan rápido como entro.- La verdad esa reacción por parte de León me sorprendió.

-¿Y no te dijo ni si quería estar con Ada?- pregunté yo mientras miraba como Jake me estaba observando desde lejos. Desde luego tendría que hablar con él. No dejaba de mirarme el trasero.

-Al principio sí, pero después del beso no.

-No desesperes, pronto reaccionara y te dirá algo.- Helena me sonrió.

- Gracias Claire.- Las dos nos abrazamos y después nos reunimos con el grupo.

Vimos que Steve no estaba y faltaba poco para tenernos que ir hacía el instituto.

-Será mejor que lo llame.- Carlos cogió su móvil y se fue con Helena a llamarlo. Nos quedamos Jake y yo solos, no sabía si decirle algo sobre sus miradas groseras, de momento me haría la despistada para no entrar en ningún conflicto.

-¿Qué tal la mañana pelirroja? Has estado muy callada.- Le miré de reojo y le respondí con un flojito 'bien'. -¿Te gustaría que después del instituto quedásemos tú y yo?- Él me tocó el trasero con una mano y le di una bofetada, al momento entré en histeria y empecé a gritar como una loca.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡YO YA TENGO NOVIO!- Helena y Carlos se giraron del escándalo que hice y Jake se separó un poco de mí.

-¿Que son esos gritos Claire, estas bien?- Era Steve, al fin había llegado. Me abracé a él y Steve le dedico una mirada desafiante a Jake. Jake alzó los brazos en señal de que no sabía lo que pasaba, yo me giré y le encaré.

-Lo que pasa es que este sujeto de aquí es un guarro y pervertido.- Dije yo mientras señalaba claramente a Jake. Estaba indignada, nadie sabía lo de Steve y yo. Desde el primer día cuando Jake intentó coquetear conmigo le corté el rollo enseguida, creía que le había quedado claro.

-Calmante pelirroja- dijo Jake con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Carlos y Helena se unieron a nosotros y miraron con curiosidad que pasaba.

-¿Qué me calme? Me has tocado el trasero por dios y no me llames pelirroja.- dije yo aún más alborotada por la reacción de Jake.

-¿Eso ha hecho?- preguntó Steve, yo asentí con la cabeza y me puso detrás suyo, él encaró a Jake y se miraron fijamente.

-Claire es mi chica y nadie la toca. ¿Entendido?- Jake musitó un suave 'si', estaba claro que la reacción de Steve le había intimidado. Carlos se quedó sorprendido, no sabía que yo y Steve estábamos saliendo, Helena con unos comentarios susurrados le puso al día de nuestra relación.

-Está bien, no tocaré a Claire. No hacía falta ponerse así.- Jake se disculpó con nosotros y fuimos caminando a instituto. Steve y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano y caminando muy cerca. Helena hablaba con Carlos vete a saber de qué. Jake sin embargo iba campando a sus anchas enfrente del grupo escuchando música con su móvil.

-Gracias Steve.- Le abracé y volvimos a caminar.

- Si vuelve a hacer algo que no te gusta avísame.- Le sonreí y seguimos hablando de otros temas, en concreto de León y Ada.

-¿Sabes algo de Ada y León?- le pregunté a Steve mientras llegábamos al instituto.

-Desde ayer que no hablo con León y Ada esta triste y no contesta al móvil. León me contó lo del beso en casa de Helena.

- A mí Helena me lo ha contado esta mañana antes de que vinieses, ella está muy confundida.-

-Ella no es la única confundida. León también está confuso, ayer me dijo que sintió algo especial en el beso de Helena pero que no quería terminar con Ada.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá.- contesté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Llegamos al instituto, Carlos es muy simpático, pero solo lo quiero como amigo, nada más. Desde el conflicto con Claire y Steve, Jake ha estado delante de nosotros con el móvil. Claire tenía mucha razón para ponerse de esa manera con Jake, él era un bruto y un guarro. Carlos por otra parte me ha contado que Jake y él son amigos desde hace mucho, aunque no coinciden en muchas cosas son grandes amigos.

A la entrada vimos a Rebecca, ella nos vio y fue con nosotros, nos contó que estaba libre por la tarde por si podíamos quedar. Yo y Claire esta tarde vamos a baile como actividad extraescolar y le he dicho que no. Ya quedaríamos el fin de semana. Entramos en el instituto y Claire se fue a la taquilla con Steve. Yo me retiré a la mía y dejé mis cosas, me llevé la carpeta y me iba a clase cuando…

-Helena.- Me giré. León estaba enfrente mío, me quedé sorprendida creí que hoy no vendría.

-León, has venido.- No sabía ni por dónde empezar con León, quería aclarar lo que pasó ayer.

-Tenía que hablar contigo, Ada no me coge el teléfono y contigo no sé qué hacer.- León se pasó la mano por la frente y continuó. – Quiero estar con Ada pero… contigo estoy sintiendo algo especial… Estoy confuso.- León me miró y me perdí mirando sus bonitos ojos. Yo también estaba muy confusa y no sabía exactamente que quería hacer con él y con Ada.

-Y… ¿Qué haremos?- León puso su mano detrás de mi cuello y acercó mi rostro contra el suyo. Nos unimos en un beso, ahora sí que estaba muy confusa… ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER?!

Nos separamos y León dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de irse.

-Dejémoslo así, está mejor, pero yo sigo con Ada.- Vale, vale, vale, recapitulemos… León ha dicho que se queda con Ada pero a mí también me quiere ¿¡se supone que soy su amante o algo?!

León pasó por delante de las taquillas de Steve y Claire y los saludó, luego entró en su clase con Jake y Carlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

León ha pasado delante nuestro como si nada hubiera pasado con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, después averiguaré como ha pasado su cambio de opinión sobre asistir a clases. Miré a Claire, estaba tan guapa hoy.

-¿No se supone que hoy León no vendría?- Preguntó Claire mientras cogía sus libros y cerraba su taquilla.

-Habrá cambiado de opinión, ya le preguntaré más tarde- Entramos en clase con Helena y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios. El profesor Downing apareció tan despistado como siempre, él escribió en la pizarra 'este curso…' supongo que nos tocaba clase de tutoria y nos enseñaría alguna cosa inútil.

-Vaya rollo, toca tutoria.- Helena se quejó mientras Claire me cogió de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Alumnos, pónganse por pequeños grupos.- dijo el profesor Downing. Excella levantó la mano y el profesor le cedió el turno de palabra.

-¿De cuantas personas?- El profesor se quedó pensando o mirándole el escote exagerado de Excella, quien sabe.

-Entre 3 y 5.- Excella asintió y se juntó con Ashley y esos dos gemelos rubios extraños. Helena, Claire, León y yo decidimos ir juntos. Juntamos la mesa que compartíamos León y yo con la de Claire y Helena. Creamos una gran mesa de 4 personas, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el profesor Downing nos diga que hacer.

-Bien, vamos a poner en común los objetivos de este curso.- Ya sabía yo que él nos haría hacer cualquier tontería. –Venga, empezad a pensar vuestros objetivos y levantad la mano cuando estéis seguros.- Estuve pensando, seguramente haría cualquier payasada para divertir el ambiente, el profesor Downing se veía un poco apagado.

Ashley levantó la mano.

-Señorita Graham ¿qué tiene que aportar?- Ashley se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a hablar.

-Aprobar todas las asignaturas y pasar de curso.

-Bueno, eso ya sería supuesto en este curso pero lo apuntaremos en la pizarra.- El profesor Downing apuntó la conclusión de Ashley- la- pija como todos le decíamos. Sin esperar levanté la mano y León me miró esperando a que dijera alguna tontería.

-Burnside, diga algo interesante.- ¿Por qué siempre los profesores me dicen que diga algo interesante? Será que están aburridos…

-Espero que en este curso… Las minifaldas de Ashley y Excella se alarguen un poco, casi les podemos ver la ropa interior.- Toda la clase estalló en risas y carcajadas, Helena y Claire reían como locas, vi que el primer día tuvieron un piqué entre ellas. León aprovecho y las imitó como si la falda se les levantara con el viento. Excella y Ashley me miraron con recelo y se sentaron viendo como el resto de la clase se burlaba de ellas menos los dos gemelos raros. ¡Esas dos que tomen un poco de su propia medicina! Normalmente ellas son las que intentan poner en ridículo a cualquier otro alumno. Ahora saben que se siente.

- Ya basta, señor Burnside, queda castigado en la sala 00, retírese y no interrumpa una clase si no quiere hacer una aportación interesante.- Fue lo mismo que me dijo el profesor Wesker.

-Dónde habré escuchado yo eso…- Dije yo mofándome del profesor, él hizo mala cara y los alumnos rieron, ya sabían lo que paso con Wesker el otro día. Recogí mis cosas mientras el profesor intentaba detener las carcajadas de los alumnos. Por fin todos callaron, yo aún estaba recogiendo mis cosas.

-No tenemos todo el día señor Burnside.- El profesor se cruzó de brazos impaciente para que yo me fuera. Cuando me estaba a punto de ir Claire se levantó de su asiento.

-Si me disculpáis me voy con él, no creo que esta clase sirva para mucho.- Me quedé flipando como el resto de la clase. Claire era la típica alumna buena que hacía nada malo y ahora se fuga conmigo… ¡Perfecto! Claire cogió su mochila y salimos los dos juntos, la clase entera quedo plasmada.

Salimos al pasillo, no había nadie. Claire aprovechó que estábamos solos y me besó. Le devolví el beso y dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo. Claire se separó de mí.

-¿Nos vamos del instituto?- dijo Claire sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Quieres que nos saltemos clase? Acabamos de empezar el día, aún quedan 5 horas de clase…

-¿Tienes miedo Burnside? Vaya que decepción.- dijo ella bromeando. Cogí mi mochila y nos fuimos del instituto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Después del inesperado acto de Claire me quedé sola con León en clase. León acercó su illa a la mía mientras estábamos haciendo clase. Los alumnos iban proponiendo cosas y el profesor las apuntaba a la pizarra. Yo estaba pensando en León, no me aclaro ¿debería preguntárselo si somos amantes o algo? Interrumpí mis pensamientos porque una mano se posó en mi muslo. Levanté la vista, la mano era de él. No sabía si dejársela allí o quitársela, al final decidí dejar la mano en mi muslo, sería genial estar con León solo como amantes. Normalmente yo solo ligo con chicos por placer, no por amor. Pero las lágrimas del otro día no sabía de que eran… ¿Será que de verdad me estoy enamorando de él?

León empezó a mover su mano subiendo por mi muslo, me quedé mirando de reojo lo que hacía, tenía curiosidad y la nube de dudas de mi cabeza no se resolvería sola. León deslizó su curiosa mano hasta mis partes íntimas, él empezó a masajear creando un cosquilleo instantáneo sobre todo mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior, siempre lo hago cuando estoy en un dilema mental.

La sensación que pasaba por mi cuerpo era demasiada, detuve la mano de León cogiéndole la muñeca firmemente.

-¿Qué pasa Helena, que no te gusta?- susurró León en mi oreja mientras me mordió el lóbulo. Eso hizo que dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro inconsciente de placer. Suerte que estábamos sentados en la última fila y nadie nos veía.

-Claro que me gusta pero no sigas.- dije yo intentando que no continuara.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- León estaba jugando conmigo, lo noté por su sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba sobre sus labios cada vez que yo me movía incómodamente.

-Para, no puedo aguantar más León.- León se detuvo al instante, sabía qué pasaría si continuaba y eso no sería nada bueno desde luego.

-Podemos continuar en mi casa más tarde.- me susurró León. Yo asentí y pensé… Tengo baile con Claire de 5 a 6.

-Estoy libre de 6 a 9, cuando quieras.- León sonrió.

-Ya hablaremos en cambio de clases.

Al cabo de unos instantes mi móvil recibió un mensaje, era Claire. Abrí el mensaje y le dije a León que también lo leyera.

"Steve y yo nos hemos ido, cubridnos tu y León, os devolveremos el favor. Hasta baile esta tarde, hablamos después."

Así decía su mensaje. León y yo decidimos cubrirles, diríamos a los profesores que están castigados en el despacho de otro profesor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En este punto de la historia todos odiamos a Jake, Claire es de Steve y de nadie más. Ese es mi primer lemmon 'entero' si se puede decir así... Aún soy una novata, ya iré cogiendo practica, he cambiado la clasificación de la historia porque no esperaba llegar a escribir lemmon pero al final me atreví.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas. Espero vuestros preciosos reviews.

En el siguiente capítulo:

-Steve y Claire en el parque

-Jake va a casa de Claire para… ¿Disculparse?

-Helena y León como amantes (UuU)

-León vuelve con Ada

Titulo del siguiente capítulo: Mi pelirroja.

¡Ya estamos en 2015, que tengáis un buen año nuevo!

Frozenheart7


	7. Mi pelirroja

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, esos pertenecen a Capcom. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de la historia.

Nota de autor: Este es un capítulo donde pasan muchas cosas y es muy intenso, preparad las palomitas y a leer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Jill:

-Espero que vuestros proyectos de ciencias hayan avanzado, son para el lunes y los hay que exponer. No hay tiempo que perder alumnos.- Wesker se sentó y se puso a corregir exámenes, una vez más estábamos todos sentados por grupos. Nuestro trabajo estaba casi terminado y solo faltaba plasmarlo en una cartulina para ponerlo de ayuda visual para la exposición.

-¿De qué color será la cartulina?- Preguntó Piers mientras apuntaba los materiales que faltaban para comprar en una lista.

-Morado- Dijo Jessica sin consultar antes.

-¿Morado, No se verá muy oscuro?- dije yo con intenciones de aportar algo bueno al grupo. Pero Jessica se lo tomo como una ofensa. Jessica me fulminó con la mirada pero yo no me dejé intimidar. Parker se secó el sudor de su frente, a veces Jessica era muy infantil.

-El morado puede ser claro también Jillian.- Jessica me volvió a llamar Jillian y odio mi nombre completo.

-No creo que tengan un inventario tan extenso de colores en la papelería.- Puse mis manos en mis caderas.

-¿Siempre vas a llevarme la contraria?- Jessica se levantó de su silla y se cuadró delante mío, yo también me levanté y la encaré sin miedos.

-¿Y tú nunca te vas a rendir para quitarme a Chris?- Estaba furiosa, demasiado. Al final dije lo que todos sabíamos pero que nadie se atrevía a decir.

-Si no fuera por ti yo estaría feliz con Chris.- Jessica me dedicó una mirada asesina y yo ni siquiera me inmuté.

-Ya está bien chicas, suficiente por hoy.- Chris me cogió del brazo y me retiró de delante de Jessica.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- El profesor Wesker estaba delante nuestro y hacía cara de pocos amigos, como siempre.

-Nada. Si nos permite señor Wesker, Jill y yo vamos a tomar un poco de aire fuera.- Chris calmó la situación. El profesor Wesker nos dejó salir un tiempo fuera de la clase.

Salimos fuera y nos tomamos un descanso en silencio durante un minuto, Chris hacía cara de molesto. No lo culpaba, las discusiones entre Jessica y yo no cesaban y él estaba harto. Eso me entristeció ¿no podían dejarnos juntos sin poner obstáculos?

Tapé mi cara con las dos manos y empecé a llorar, no soportaba estar mal con Chris. Mi llanto era silencioso pero suficiente para que Chris se diera cuenta de que lloraba. Noté unos brazos qué me rodeaban la cintura y una mano que masajeaba mi espalda con cariño. Chris con su otra mano libre quitó mis manos de mi cara y decidí abrazarme a él. Su aroma, su cuerpo, él me hacía feliz y no quería perderlo.

-No tienes que hacerle caso Jilly… Ella está desesperada y quiere hacerte daño. Te tiene envidia.- Chris me estaba consolando con tan solo susurrándome esas simples palabras al oído. Me separé un poco de él y le miré. Él me beso en la frente, me volví a abrazar a él, sintiendo esos brazos fuertes como me protegían y amaban.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo tortolitos?- Parker abrió la puerta de la clase, debíamos volver dentro.

-No, ya estoy mejor.- respondí secándome los rastros de lágrimas de mi cara.

-Será mejor que volvamos dentro, Piers está solo con Jessica y si está más tiempo a solas con ella, probablemente el pobre acabará enloqueciendo.- Parker y sus bromas de nuevo, nunca cambiará…

Al final entramos en clase, Jessica parecía haberse calmado por el momento. Seguimos trabajando, la cartulina será de color blanco al final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Steve y yo nos sentamos en un banco del parque. El día de hoy era soleado y el cielo estaba despejado, iba acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo.

-Sobre lo de Jake- comenzó Steve, yo respondí con un suave 'aja' –Enserio, si te molesta otra vez dímelo.

-Ya has mencionado eso como unas 3 veces ¿Pasa algo?- Su actitud se parecía a la de Chris cuando es demasiado sobreprotector.

-No… Solo que tú eres MI pelirroja.

-Estas celoso…- Dije yo con aires de sabionda y medio riendo.

-No, de eso nada.- Él lo negó.

-Claro que si.- Con un movimiento rápido me senté en su regazo y le besé, seguimos así varios minutos hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Sonó el timbre, en clase he estado con ese tal Carlos de nuestro grupo, parece simpático. Ada no ha venido a clases por la discusión de León, era de esperar. Le dije a Carlos que en el patio no estaría porque debía llevar unas carpetas a un profesor, él avisaría a todos. Yo tenía pensado ir a visitar a Albert en su despacho, ayer nos prometimos que nos veríamos porque el fin de semana era muy largo y no nos podríamos ver porque mi padre no trabaja los findes. Llevé 2 carpetas para disimular, en los pasillos la gente me miraba mal, los rumores no habían cesado seguramente. Llegué a la puerta de su despacho y toqué dos veces, nadie respondía, volví a tocar y de nuevo el silencio reinó. Decidí entrar, era muy extraño que Albert no estuviera.

El despacho no estaba vacío, Albert estaba hablando con un profesor amigo suyo, creo que se llamaba William Birkin y tenía una hija que iba un curso menos que yo. Sherry, su hija se llamaba Sherry Birkin. Los dos me quedaron mirando con cara seria, tierra trágame.

-¿Disculpen, interrumpo algo? Vengo a traer unos dosieres de medicina.- Se me daba muy bien improvisar sobre la marcha, eso normalmente me salvaba de situaciones incómodas.

-No, en absoluto.- Contesto Albert. –Yo y el señor Birkin ya terminábamos.

-Sí, he de irme.- El profesor Birkin paso por mi lado y se marchó del despacho.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y dejé las carpetas encima de la mesa del despacho. Albert se quitó las gafas y se las limpió, después se sentó en su sillón.

-¿Has encontrado novio falso?- Albert cortó el silencio con su voz suave y arenosa. Me acerqué a él y me senté en su regazo, desde luego encontrar a alguien que pueda hacer de novio falso sería difícil.

-No, no aún.- Albert me miró, parecía que algo andaba mal. -¿Algo va mal?- Albert se acarició el mentón y descanso su cabeza en el sillón.

-William ha escuchado rumores sobre una relación entre yo y una alumna.- Esa frase me arruinó el día, supongo que por eso era la prisa de encontrar novio falso.

-¿Qué le has dicho tú?

-He aprovechado nuestra amistad y he dicho que esta volviéndose paranoico. Le he quitado importancia al asunto.- La inquietud desapareció, supongo que Albert también era bueno improvisando. Además, su imagen fría no daba la impresión de que él podría estar con una alumna en una relación íntima.

-Bien.- Cerré mis ojos y por un momento me dediqué a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Albert, me calmaban.

-Deberías irte.-Sabía que eso no era una recomendación, sino una mesura de seguridad para que nadie supiera lo nuestro

-Pero si justamente he llegado hace 2 minutos.- Protesté intentándole convencer para que me puede quedar.- Odio esto, quiero estar contigo.- Me abracé a él, estaba harta de tenerme que esconder.

-Entiéndelo, yo también quiero estar contigo pero hemos de pasar desapercibidos.- Me levanté y le miré profundamente en los ojos azul profundo como el mar Pacífico.

-Te quiero y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.- Albert dijo eso sinceramente, lo noté por ese brillo en sus bonitos ojos. Me besó, como si no existiera mañana.

-Yo también te quiero. Supongo que no nos veremos hasta el lunes, adiós.- Me fui, tenía recreo durante 5 minutos más y decidí ir al bar con el grupo.

En el bar me los encontré sentados en la misma mesa del otro día. Llegué y me saludaron, me senté. Claire y Steve no estaban, aparte de Ada no faltaba nadie.

-¿Y Claire y Steve?- Pregunté a Helena que estaba sentada al lado de León.

-Se ha fugado con Steve, en medio de la clase se ha levantado y ella y Steve se han saltado las clases.- Hice cara de incrédula, Claire nunca faltaría a una clase… Como se entere su hermano la mata.

-¿Eso ha hecho?- Jake intervino, parecía sorprendido, mucho más que yo.

-Sí, porque son novios, se quieren y no te tienes que meter.- Dijo Helena con cara de sabionda, no sabía que actos eran los de Jake.

-¿Qué actos Helena?- Me picaba la curiosidad. Helena soltó una breve carcajada.

-Ese ha tocado el culo a Claire y le ha tirado la caña.- Ya entiendo, Jake quería ligarse a Claire.

-No lo hubiese hecho de no saber que ella tenía novio.- Jake se alzo y se mostró indignado.

-Vamos, todos los presentes sabemos que eso no te hubiese detenido.- Carlos le interrumpió las excusas inútiles de Jake. Jake se sentó y le miro mal, mientras Carlos reía como un loco.

DING DANG DOUNG

Sonó el timbre, hora de volver a clase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

La mañana pasó rápida como un rayo, nos lo pasábamos muy bien. Fuimos a tomar un helado, después visitamos el lago y luego hicimos una partida a la XBOX360 en su casa.

-La hora de volver a casa se acerca será mejor que me vaya. Si Chris se entera que he estado con un chico me mata.- Me levanté del sofá pero una mano me detuvo por la muñeca.

-No te vayas- Steve me miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo siento, debo de hacerlo.

Me despedí de Steve y caminé hacía casa, me llevó cinco minutos entre todo y llegaba tarde. Aceleré el paso, espero que Chris no se haya enterado. Al fin llegué a nuestra calle, abrí la puerta de casa y me encontré con una escena impactante.

-Mamá, no nos puedes dejar solos.- Chris estaba alterado. Mamá tenía una maleta enorme encima de la mesa del comedor y la estaba llenando.

-Son negocios cielo, es importante.- Mamá estaba intentando calmar a Chris, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que yo estaba presente.

-¿Mas importante que nosotros? No nos has dejado desde que papá murió.- La mención de papá me hizo sentir nauseas, creo que yo estaba empezando a comprender lo que pasaba. Mamá tenía que irse de viaje de negocios.

-No seas así Chris, tengo la convención de médicos en Canadá y no puedo fallarles.- Quería decir algo pero la voz no me salía, parecía como si estuviera muda.

-Y nos vas a fallar a nosotros para ir a esa estúpida reunión.- Chris paró a mamá que estaba haciendo el equipaje.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Al final me salió la voz, Chris y mamá se quedaron como congelados de que yo haya presenciado esa escena.

-¿Desde cuándo hace que estas aquí Claire?- Mamá se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí.

-Eso no importa ya, mamá por favor dime que no te vas de viaje.- Mamá entristeció su expresión, estaba claro que le dolía dejarnos solos pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque yo no lograba comprenderlo.

-Cariño, he de ir es una convención muy importante el avión sale hoy a las cinco…Me ha tomado de imprevisto.- Mamá hizo un gesto de acariciarme la frente pero yo la frené.

-¡No me toques! Prometiste que no nos dejarías.- Empecé a llorar y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Me encerré en mi habitación, desde dentro escuchaba como Chris intentaba convencer a mamá para que no se fuera pero no sirvió de nada. Me quedé dormida llorando como cuando era pequeña.

TOC TOC TOC

Unos toques suaves pero insistentes en la puerta me despertaron, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo. Me levanté y miré el despertador, eran las 4:00 P.M. Los toques volvieron a sonar y me limpie el rostro, aún tenía restos de lágrimas por toda la cara.

-Claire déjame entrar.- Era Chris, él no tiene la culpa de nada y lo dejé pasar.

-Adelante.- Dije desde dentro de mi habitación. Chris abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás suyo, él se sentó a mi lado. Me abracé a él y volví a llorar, Chris me acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-No te preocupes Claire estaremos tu y yo, Jill también vendrá. No te dejaré sola ni que te pase nada.- Chris me tranquilizó.

-¿Dónde está mamá ahora?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada de tanto llorar por hoy.

- Está hablando con los padres de Parker, mi amigo. Les está informando del viaje y nos ayudarán con cualquier cosa que necesitemos.- Me volví a sentar en la cama.

Los padres de Parker eran muy amables con nosotros, Parker y Chris eran muy buen amigos. Creo que Parker le presentó a Jill también. Eso me hizo sentir más tranquila pero no del todo.

-¿Esta tarde la podremos acompañar al aeropuerto?- Había entrado en razonamiento, si era un viaje de trabajo tenía que irse a la fuerza.

-Pero tú tienes baile con Helena. ¿Recuerdas?- En ese momento lo que dijera Chris me era igual, quería estar con mi madre el máximo de tiempo posible.

-No pasa nada si me salto una clase. Además, quiero despedirme bien de ella, mi reacción de antes fue… infantil.- Lo reconocí, mamá supongo que tampoco quería irse y dejarnos solos.

-No fue infantil. Desde lo de papá nunca hemos estado solos. Al principio cuando mamá me lo ha contado yo he reaccionado igual. Después has llegado tú y ya sabes el resto. El viaje será todo el fin de semana.- Chris me lo contó con detalles, no podía dejar marchar a mamá sin despedirme y disculparme por mis actos de antes.

-¿Quién nos llevará al aeropuerto?- Pregunté a Chris que estaba dando vueltas por la habitación. Eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, no lo podía ocultar y tenía que moverse.

-El padre de Helena está trabajando, los padres de Piers también y mamá está hablando con los padres de Parker, supongo que ellos.

-Bien, si me permites voy a arreglarme porque estoy hecha un asco.- Me levanté de mi cama y me peine mi cola que estaba enredada.

-Yo voy a llamar a la academia de baile para contarles porque no irás esta tarde. ¿Vale?- Chris también se levantó.

-Vale.- Dicho esto Chris se fue de mi habitación. No podía hacer nada para que mamá se quedara, ya había hecho suficiente con el numerito de antes.

Antes de nada cogí mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Helena diciendo que no iría a baile.

-"Helena, mi madre se va de viaje esta misma tarde durante 2 días. No iré a baile está tarde, la acompaño al aeropuerto."- Ya se lo contaría todo con más detalles cuando nos viéramos.

-"¿Tú no vas? Pues yo tampoco, me voy con León y al carajo la academia de baile."- Helena respondió en cuestión de segundos.

-"¿Con León, al final que ha pasado?"- Pregunté con curiosidad, por lo que sabía lo último era lo del beso.

-"Somos amantes"- No me lo puedo creer.

-"¡No jodas Helena!"- ¿Amantes? Lo que me faltaba, a Helena con León mientras él está con Ada.

-"Si jodo. Él vuelve con Ada pero nos seguimos viendo, no quiere renunciar a las dos."

-"¡Vaya tela! Bueno, me tengo de ir ya me contarás con más detalles. ¡Nos vemos!"- Le dije adiós a Helena.

Entré en el baño y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando terminé me sequé el pelo y escogí unos tejanos para ponerme. Desde mi habitación pude oír a Chris como hablaba por teléfono. Cuando estuve lista bajé. Descubrí que Chris no hablaba por teléfono y en verdad le estaba contando todo a Jill.

-Hola Claire.- Jill me vio y me saludo. Nos sentamos todos en el sofá.- Chris ya me ha contado vuestra situación, yo os ayudaré en la cocina no os preocupéis.

-Bien, al menos no tendremos comida chamuscada.- Comenté con sarcasmo, desde la charla con Chris me había tranquilizado. Antes todo me pillo en estado de shock.

-Yo tampoco os lo puedo garantizar pero con los 3 nos apañaremos.- Todos reímos.

¡Pum!

Todos giramos la cabeza hacía la puerta, alguien ha entrado. Era mamá, había venido con los padres de Parker.

-Es hora de que me vaya al aeropuerto. ¿Quién viene?- Mamá parecía sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud.

-Yo me he de ir, os veo luego.- Jill se levanto y se paro en frente de mi madre.- Que tengas un buen viaje.- Las dos se abrazaron.

-Gracias querida.- Jill se fue. Todos subimos al coche de la familia Parker. El viaje fue en silencio, al menos yo no hablé, estaba pensando profundamente. Quienes hablaban eran nuestras madres y Chris con Parker.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, estaba repleto de personas y familias que se despedían de sus seres queridos. Acompañamos a mamá hasta su puerta correspondiente para subir a su avión.

-Llamada al vuelo 07384-Canadá. Todos los tripulantes que se dirijan a la puerta A-7 del ala Oeste.- La chica de altavoz llamaba los vuelos, ese era el de mamá. Eso solo suponía una cosa, era la hora de las tristes despedidas.

Chris y yo prácticamente nos tiramos encima de mamá abrazandola. Ella nos acarició las cabezas.

-Os llamaré cada noche, solo son dos días y estaréis con Jill y los Parkers.

Primero Chris se despidió de mamá, después era mi turno. Me abracé a ella, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y no las detuve.

-Lo siento por lo de antes mamá.- Tenía que disculparme por lo de antes al mediodía. Había estado prácticamente infantil y no podía dejar marchar a mamá sin disculparme.

-No pasa nada. No llores, dentro de nada volveré a casa.

- Llamada al vuelo 07384-Canadá. Todos los tripulantes que se dirijan a la puerta A-7 del ala Oeste. Último aviso.- La chica del altavoz volvió a hablar, mamá se tenía que marchar ahora.

Mamá se separó de mí y le dio las gracias a la madre de Parker por habernos traído hacía el aeropuerto. Vimos a mamá como entregaba el billete de avión a una de las azafatas y se fue.

Volvimos al coche, todo era más tranquilo. Me senté delante al lado de la madre de Parker, Chris y Parker conversaban alegremente sobre un trabajo de ciencias. La madre de Parker y yo estuvimos charlando sobre baile, ella bailaba como yo cuando era joven incluso se había dedicado un tiempo a la danza. Entre charla y charla el viaje de vuelta a casa se hizo mucho más corto que la ida al aeropuerto. El coche aparcó, Chris y yo volvimos a dar las gracias a Parker y a su madre. Chris se iría ahora un rato a casa de Parker para enseñarle un juego nuevo.

Yo entré en casa, me dejé caer agotada en el sofá. Pensé en empezar a cocinar la cena, fui a la cocina y miré en la nevera. Había poca cosa, supongo que habría algo más en el congelador. En efecto el congelador estaba lleno, cogí unos canelones y los puse al horno para que se hicieran, Chris me ha dicho que no tardaría mucho, supongo que para cuando llegara ya estará hecha la cena.

Mientras esperaba a que los canelones estuvieran listos decidí sentarme en el sofá mirar un poco la televisión. Justo cuando estaba a punto de encender el televisor alguien tocó a la puerta.

TOC TOC

"No creo que sea Chris, iré a echar un vistazo." Pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta, me quedé sorprendida porque Jake estaba justo en mi casa. ¿Cómo sabia donde vivo?

-Hola pelirro…- Jake se detuvo, antes le dije que no me llamara pelirroja.-Claire.- Él rectifico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- Estar a solas con Jake no era una buena idea y no me hacía gracia alguna.

-Tomatelo con calma. Solo quería venir a disculparme por mi actitud de hoy por la mañana.

-¿Y cómo sabes donde vivo?- Esa era la cuestión que mas me inquietaba. No me había respondido a esto antes y necesitaba saberlo. Vete a saber si me ha seguido o me ha estado siguiendo a casa.

-No te pongas así, tu amiga Helena me ha dicho tu dirección.- Jake entró en casa sin mi permiso y se puso a husmear como si fuera Pedro por su casa. ¡Vaya modales! –Huele bien. ¿Estás cocinando?- Preguntó Jake mientras me miraba de manera extraña.

-Sí, estoy ocupada como puedes ver así que si no te importa tendrías que…- Jake me puso un dedo delante de mis labios.

-¿Me vas a echar? Yo solo quería arreglar lo nuestro.- De inmediato lo aparté con un suave empujón.

-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. Vete a casa.- En estos casos era mejor cortar de inmediato la conexión. Además, 'lo nuestro' quedó un poco raro.

- No tengo prisa por irme.- Él empezó a avanzar peligrosamente hacía mí, como instinto me eché hacia atrás y retrocedí. –Creí que mi visita te alegraría un poco más.- Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, me giré y luego cuando volví la vista hacía Jake él prácticamente estaba encima de mí.

-Vete.- Volví a repetir una vez más. Estaba asustada y sola, no tenía ni a Steve ni a Chris, me sentía acorralada. Jake soltó una carcajada maligna.

-¿Irme? Acabo de llegar- Jake me tocó la mejilla, él olía a tabaco. Con mi brazo retiré bruscamente y por sorpresa su mano de mi mejilla.

-Déjame en paz.- Le dediqué una de mis potentes y profundas miradas asesinas que a la mayoría de gente se abría echado a correr. Mi tono de voz era venenos pero a Jake le pareció importarle un carajo.

Él volvió a acercarse mí y puso sus manos en cada costado de mi cabeza, aprisionandome pegando su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿Seguro que no quieres pasártelo bien conmigo?- Pude oler su aliento, había fumado y bebido. Era asqueroso todo.

-Eres repugnante y vas borracho, lárgate ahora.- Jake se aparto de mi y hizo mala cara. Se fue hasta mi puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Tú te lo pierdes.- Dicho esto él se largo, mi corazón volvió a palpitar de nuevo. Jake era peligroso, le diré a Steve todo.

No perdí el tiempo, cogí mi teléfono y llamé a Steve.

-¡Steve! ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?-Yo aún estaba asustada por Jake y más porque él iba borracho y ahora podría irse a casa de Steve y pelearse con él o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien?- Steve parecía preocupado.

-SÍ, estoy bien ¿pero puedes venir?- Necesitaba a alguien que me hiciera compañía, no quería quedarme sola.

-Ahora vengo ¿Entro por la ventana o la puerta?- Hice una especie de risa mezclada con un bufido, su sentido del humor sigue estando activo incluso en situaciones complicadas.

-Por la puerta. Ahora estoy sola y mi madre se ha ido de viaje de negocios.

-Enseguida llego. Adiós.-Steve colgó, debía contarle lo de Jake.

TOC TOC

Abrí la puerta con urgencia, ni siquiera comprobé quién era.

-Menos mal que has llegado Ste…- Me quedé a mitad de frase, Chris estaba en la puerta y ahora Steve estaba de camino, he de hacer algo…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Chris extrañado.

-Nada, que estoy cocinando canelones.- Disimulé lo mejor que pude, Chris cambió la cara de extrañado a alegre en menos de un segundo.

-¡Bien!- A Chris le encantaban los canelones y se olvidaba de todo con solo mencionar la palabra 'canelon'

Cerré la puerta, mi cabeza ardía de tanto pensar ahora vendría Steve y Chris estaba en casa, tenía que improvisar sobre la marcha o morir en el intento. Vale… Morir no pero someterme a un examen de Chris sí, y eso era como estar en el infierno.

TOC TOC

-Ya voy yo.- Dije yo antes de que Chris pudiera hacer nada. Él estaba distrayéndose mirando los canelones en el horno mientras se cocinaban, creo que hasta se le caía la baba. ¡Qué asco! Pero al oír los toques en la puerta desvió la vista.

Abrí la puerta y le dije a Steve con señas que guardara silencio, prácticamente la arrastré hasta el salón.

-¿Quién es ese?-Dijo Chris extrañado por tercera vez en el día.

-¡Anda tú mira quién ha venido de improviso!- Dije yo actuando muy exageradamente, espero que Chris se lo tragué.

-¿Quién? No sé quién es- Dijo Chris.

-Pues claro está. Mi 'amigo' Steve.- Dije resaltando la palabra 'amigo' para que Steve supiera que él no sabía que él y yo no éramos novios.

-¡Ah!Por fin te conozco. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Claire?- Preguntó Chris mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. Seguramente Steve no estaba entendiendo nada, su cara lo decía todo.

-Ya empezamos.-Murmuré. Me di una palmada en la cara, acababa de decir que Steve era un amigo. – Chris, te he dicho que solo somos amigos.- Quería involucrar lo mínimo a Steve por si acaso.

-Hablaba con Steve.- Chris le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio una palmada en la espalda.-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Claire?

-Ningunas, solo somos amigos y me quiero divertir con ella.- Eso de 'divertir' no me sonó demasiado bien y a Chris obviamente tampoco.

-¿Divertirse?- Preguntó Chris interrogando al pobre chaval.

-Como amigos, ya sabes ir a tomar un helado, cosas de esas…- Chris puso cara pensativa, parecía que se lo había creído.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó nuevamente Chris, parecía que las preguntas no cesarían.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y he pensado en visitar a mi vecina.- Steve era un gran actor, se le daba incluso mejor que a mí disimular e improvisar.

-¿Vecina?

-Tenemos las taquillas de lado a lado.- Respondí yo cortando a Chris.

-Ya… Vale.- Sorprendentemente Chris dejó el tema. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Mejor nos vamos a hablar a fuera.- Steve y yo nos fuimos fuera, donde Chris no nos podía escuchar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunto Steve. Desde luego él solo estaba fingiendo y no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando ni porque tantas preguntas de Chris.

-Mi hermano Chris ha llegado de improviso, no sabía que supieras fingir mejor que yo.- Le cogí de la mano.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué me llamaste?- Steve realmente estaba preocupado, la llamada de antes no era para menos.

-Era Jake. Ha venido en mi casa, estaba borracho y había fumado. Se me ha vuelto a insinuar.- Me abracé a Steve.

-No te preocupes, mañana pienso ir a hablar con él.- Steve se separó de mi.

-No creo que sea buena idea, puede ser peligroso Steve.- No quería que le pasara nada malo. Le quité dulcemente un mechón de pelo que se le había colado en su frente.

Giré mi vista y vi a Chris que espiaba por la ventana de la cocina. Negué con la cabeza y le grite.

-¡CHRIS VIGILA LOS CANELONES QUE SE QUEMAN!- Steve y yo reímos, Chris cambio su cara de golpe y de inmediato volvió a vigilar los canelones.

-Hablaremos con él el lunes por la mañana, si vuelve a venir llámame. Será mejor que me vaya, no queremos que Chris sepa nada.- Steve me dio un beso rápido y se fue veloz como un relámpago.

Volví a entrar en casa, Chris sacó los canelones del horno, ya estaban hechos.

-Ya están hechos.-Chris parecía que se había olvidado de Steve, cuando hay canelones no piensa en nada más. ¡Qué suerte haber escogido al azar canelones!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Son las 6 de la tarde en punto, llamé a la puerta de la casa de León. Habíamos dejado algo pendiente y queríamos terminarlo.

-Hola guapa.-León me abrió la puerta de su casa y entré.

-¿Qué tal la tarde?- pregunté mientras le pasaba un dedo por su mejilla.

-Mejor ahora que has venido.- él me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a él. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso.

-¿Te has reconciliado con Ada ya?- Eso de ser amantes era algo que me emocionaba realmente.

-Sí. Siéntate que te cuento.- León y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y el empezó a explicarme lo que paso esa tarde en casa de Ada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback punto de vista de León:

Toqué en la puerta de Ada, sus padres ahora estarían trabajando, son las 4 y podríamos hablar con tranquilidad. Le llevaba un ramo de flores y unos bombones, espero que funcione, no quiero estar ni sin Helena ni sin Ada. Ella abrió la puerta, estaba aún en pijama pero ella se veía atractiva para mí.

-Ada.- No esperaba que abriera la puerta tan fácilmente, pero a ella le gusta ir directa al grano.

-¿Qué haces aquí León?- Ada parecía molesta.

-Ada. Quiero volver contigo, no puedo estar sin ti.

-León, no sé, tus celos son un problema para nuestra relación…- Ada se paso los dedos por el puente de su nariz, típica señal de estrés.

-Te prometo que no volveré a estar celoso, solo te quiero demasiado.- Ada sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien. Pero me lo prometes ¿eh?

-Te lo prometo.- La besé y ella me devolvió el beso, después al cabo de un rato en su casa hablando me fui.

Yo no tenía razón por estar celoso ahora que también tenía a Helena, pero nunca l dije y me lo guardé para mí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Actualidad punto de vista de Helena:

-Genial ¿Subimos a tu habitación?- Tenía mucha curiosidad por cómo él me podría hacer sentir. León asintió y me guió hasta su habitación, antes pero me puso una venda en mis ojos. Esa clase de sorpresas hacía la situación mucho más interesante. Me condujo con cuidado hasta su habitación, cuando llegamos me quito la venda y cerró la puerta.

Toda la habitación estaba cubierta de velas y su cama era enorme, parecía suave. Me senté en la cama y confirmé mis dudas. Con un dedo le dije a León que viniera y él se me puso encima y allí empezó toda nuestra historia de amantes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Chan chan ya esta amigos! Terminado por fin este capítulo tan difícil y lleno de emociones de 13 páginas de word. Hubiese continuado escribiendo la cena de Claire y Chris donde hubieseis reído mucho pero es demasiado tarde, son las 12:35 de la noche. En el próximo capítulo ya lo veréis…

Me estoy leyendo los libros de S.D Perry, me los descargué por internet y son una chulada, los recomiendo un montón. De momento solo he leído el de Code Verónica, el último. A Wesker lo han caracterizado como un pervertido. Wesker le dice a Chris que esta empalmado y que si a su hermana le gustaría pasárselo bien… Me quedé en plan ¡¿WTF!?

Espero que hagáis pasado bien las vacaciones. Nos leemos.

Hasta la semana que viene, dentro de nada he de volver a empezar el instituto -_-

Frozenheart7


	8. Locura

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Capcom…

Nota de autor: Estoy muy contenta, mi regalo de navidad ha sido un piano. ¡SI!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Puse la mesa, los cubiertos, la vajilla, los vasos… Jill también se había apuntado a nuestra cena sin mamá, tenía la sensación de que todo será un desmadre estos días sin ella…

Me fui a la cocina y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Jill y Chris nuevamente besuqueándose… ¡Otra vez!

-Chicos, creo que tenéis serios problemas, no os desengancháis ni a la de tres.- Chris me miró con mala cara pero no suelta a Jill. Ni siquiera Steve y yo estamos tanto tiempo besándonos como ellos dos.

-Mejor vamos a la mesa.- Jill llevaba la bandeja de canelones y los repartió entre los tres, Chris estaba embobado mirando los dichosos canelones. Se le estaba cayendo la saliva viendo sus dos cosas favoritas, Jill y los canelones.

-Así que ese era el famoso Steve…-Chris estaba comiendo los canelones con atrocidad, pero pudo pronunciar estas palabras antes de empezar a devorar con hambre los canelones.

-Yo no diría famoso… Y déjanos de espiar por las ventanas de la casa.

- Yo hago lo que quiero. Pero cuando estabais fuera vi que estabais peligrosamente cerca. Mantened las distancias.- Él estaba apuntándome amenazadoramente con el tenedor.

-Sí mi capitán.- Respondí yo mofándome. Chris habría respondido a ese comentario ofensivo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo.

-Dime… ¿Te mira el trasero?- Jill que había estado callada todo el rato al fin habló.

-¿Qué?- Escuchar eso de Jill me sorprendió.

-Pues eso.- Jill parecía decidida con su pregunta.

-N… No lo sé. ¿Por qué Jill? ¿No te estarás volviendo como mi hermano, verdad?- Claro que me miraba el trasero, somos novios pero no lo podía contar a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Era una broma chica!- Jill empezó a reír como una loca, pero a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia y a Chris ahora le daría para hacer más preguntas.

-¿Te ha hecho algún comentario grosero?- Chris ya había terminado su plato y ahora estaba dispuesto a interrogarme, mamá estaba en Canadá y no hay nadie para que se detenga.

-No.- Rodé los ojos ¿Por qué a la gente le importa tanto mi estatus emocional?

-Y… ¿Tú quieres algo con él?

-Solo amigos, Chris.-Contesté mosqueada y cortante pero Chris siguió preguntando.

-¿Te parece guapo?- Chris estaba claramente excediendo el límite de privacidad y estaba harta.

-¡Chris ya basta! ¿Ves el monstruo que has creado con tu broma, Jill?- Jill volvió a reír escandalosamente y Chris se unió con ella. Parece como si hacían un complot para estropearme la noche.

La calma volvió, comimos los postres y estábamos recogiendo la mesa. Cuando terminamos a Jill se le ocurrió una idea muy loca.

-Montemos una fiesta.- Los dos miramos a Jill como si estuviera loca.-Mañana.- Chris se quedó pensativo y yo no me lo podía creer.

-Buena idea. A las 10 en nuestra casa, invitamos a todos los compañeros.- Chris se había trastocado, quería hacer una fiesta… Me costaba muchísimo de creer.

-¿Puedo traer a mis amigos?- Estaba poniendo a prueba los límites de Chris. Me miró pensativo y alzó las manos.

-Claro.- Cogí mi móvil y empecé a escribir a la gente que viniera mañana a las 10 de la noche. – Steve puede venir también.- Chris pensaba que me hacía falta su aprobación para invitarlo pero en verdad no me importaba, él vendría de todos modos.

Subí a mi habitación y pude ver como habían creado un grupo en el móvil en la aplicación de mensajes. En el grupo estábamos: Helena, Deborah, Steve, Rebecca, León, Carlos, Ada y Jake. Fruncí el ceño, Jake era problemático, esperaba que mañana no haga nada fuera de lugar. Sin pensármelo dos veces invité a todos los del grupo de mensajes. Escribí un mensaje breve y corto.

-"Mañana fiestón en mi casa a las 10 de la noche. ¿Quién se apunta?"- esperé unos instantes para ver si contestaban.

La primera respuesta fue de Deborah.

-"Veo que has tardado poco en liarla. Me apunto."- Deborah por su edad parecía más mayor de lo normal, parecía que tuviera 16 años como Helena, Rebecca, Ada y yo.

-"Cuenta conmigo, llevaré refrigerio."- Rebecca también confirmó su asistencia.

-"Seguramente León y yo vendremos, mañana hablaré con él. Pero lo más probable es que vengamos."- Ada quería hablar con León pero ahora él seguramente estaría con Helena.

-"Yo también estaré."- Ese mensaje fue de Jake, esperaba que Steve pudiera venir.

-"Allí estaré preciosa. Un poco antes de tiempo para ayudarte a prepararlo todo. ¿Ok?"- Sonreí de oreja a oreja, Steve se ofrecía a ayudar. No lo podía rechazar.

-"Okay, pero vigila con mi hermano."- Chris estaría también preparando la fiesta y no quería que se repitiera la improvisación de hoy.

-"Hecho."- Esperé un rato pero nadie más contestaba, León y Helena debían estar liándose por ahí.

TOC TOC

-¡Adelante!

-Hola Claire.- Jill entró en mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado -¿A quién invitarás a la fiesta?

-A unos chicos de mi clase y Helena con Deborah. ¿Y Chris?- Raro que Jill pudiendo estar con mi hermano estuviera hablando conmigo.

-Está en el baño.- Musité un suave 'uhum'. -¿Steve vendrá?- Abrí los ojos como platos, por eso Jill había venido.

-¿Eres la espía de Chris o qué?- Jill río ligeramente y Chris apareció de detrás de a puerta que Jill había dejado abierta a propósito.

-¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?- Las dos reímos, ese comportamiento era justamente el que le gustaba a Jill.

-¡Venga ya!- Protesté mientras reía con Jill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

León se recostó a mi lado, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, vine a su casa alrededor de las seis y ahora son las diez de la noche. Deborah está en casa de una amiga para cenar y mi padre trabaja hasta tarde.

Noté una mano como me acariciaba el cabello.

-Claire ha enviado un mensaje. Dice que mañana hay una fiesta a las 10 en su casa, estamos todos invitados.- León me beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Se puso una camiseta y unos tejanos.

-Sería genial ir. ¿Irás?- pregunté frotándome la cara con las manos.

-Claro. Pero… Tendré que ir con Ada.- Hice una mueca, León se acercó a mí y me beso. –Después de la fiesta podemos pasar un rato juntos. ¿No crees?

-Me encantaría.

-Voy a buscar comida al restaurante chino de aquí al lado, puedes usar la ducha si quieres.

-Vale.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos.- León se despidió de mí y después se marchó.

Me levanté de la cama con pereza, entré en el cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo. Tenía una marca de mordida de León en mi cuello, sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Puse en marcha la ducha y dejé el agua correr por mi cuerpo. La ducha duró como unos 7 minutos, me sentía muy relajada y el agotamiento después de la noche con León desapareció en minutos. Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y con otra más pequeña sequé mi pelo y me lo peiné. Después salí del cuarto de baño y me vestí con mis prendas que estaban tiradas por el suelo de la habitación.

-Te ves mucho mejor sin ellas.- Me giré con brusquedad y me asusté.

-¡León que susto!- Suspiré. León se acercó a mí con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su cara.

Retrocedí imitando su sonrisa y quedé entre la pared y él en cuestión de segundos. Él me arrebato con suavidad los pantalones de mi mano que antes me quería poner. Lo tomé del cuello y le dejé unos cuantos besos. León levantó mi rostro y se dispuso a besarme el cuello seductoramente, pero se detuvo.

-¿Te he hecho yo eso?- Me acarició con el pulgar la marca de las mordidas de antes.- ¿Te duele?

-No me duele, espero que nadie se dé cuenta.- León sonrió y me beso en la marca.

-Eso para que se curé. Será mejor que vayamos a comer antes de que tu padre termine su turno.- Dijo León mientras me devolvió los pantalones. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y nos fuimos a comer.

-Voy a decirle a Claire que mañana yo voy a ir a la fiesta.- León asintió con la cabeza.

- Y dime… ¿De qué trabaja tu padre?- León rompió el hielo mientras comíamos en el sofá.

- Es arquitecto, nuestra madre siempre está viajando para buscar posibles clientes y la vemos muy poco, como mucho dos veces al año.

-Siento lo de tu madre, debe ser duro para ti.- Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo tengo superado. Pero delante de Deborah no la menciones, ella aún no lo ha asumido.

-De acuerdo.- León respondió.

Paso el tiempo rápidamente, eran las 11. León y yo éramos almas gemelas, me contó que él juega al equipo de fútbol y este domingo tenía partido. Le dije que yo iría con Claire, para disimular con Ada. León también me contó que Steve antes jugaba a fútbol y lo tuvo que dejar porque le operaron la rodilla pero Steve sin embargo iba cada domingo a apoyar a su equipo.

-¡Oh dios mío!- Exclamé en cuanto vi la hora que era en el reloj de pulsera.

-¿Qué pasa Helena?- Preguntó León sobresaltado.

-¡Mi padre llega a casa ahora, me tengo que ir!

Le di un beso rápido y me fui corriendo hacia casa. Entré en casa y suspiré porque papá aún no había llegado.

-¿Helena? ¡¿Aún estabas con León!? Si se llega a enterar papá nos mata, a mí por encubrirte y a ti por escaparte. Hace 10 minutos que he vuelto de la cena con mi amiga.- Me explicó Deborah mientras recuperaba el aliento.

PUM

-Hola hijas, ya he vuelto.- Dijo papá que había vuelto a casa de su jornada de trabajo.

-Papá hola- Dije yo con disimulo. Deborah y yo lo abrazamos.

-Helena. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- Preguntó mi padre mientras me retiraba la melena de mi cuello.

-Nada, es divertido en realidad…- No se me ocurría nada y estaba en apuros.

-Antes ella se ha golpeado con el sofá. No preguntes, ya sabemos que torpe es Helena.- Explicó Deborah encubriéndome por segunda vez.

-Entiendo.- Dijo papá mientras sacó de la nevera un poco de comida para cenar.

Pasamos los tres una noche divertida jugando al parchís y nos fuimos a dormir alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-¡Auch!- Reconocí esa voz, era Jill.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que Chris, Jill y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos en mi habitación planeando la fiesta de hoy. Yo había golpeado en la cara a Jill con mi mano y por eso se había quejado.

-Despertad.- Dije yo sacudiendo suavemente pero con insistencia a Jill y a mi hermano. Vi como Jill lentamente abría los ojos, Chris mientras seguía roncando.

-¿Nos quedamos dormidos anoche?- Preguntó Jill frotándose los ojos con las manos como una niña pequeña.

-Eso parece.

-Chris no se despierta.- Dijo Jill mientras entre las dos lo sacudíamos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunté mientras me quité mi coleta despeinada.

-Vamos a la cocina y lo empapamos de agua.- Propuso Jill, las dos reímos y bajamos a la cocina.

Llenamos un cubo de agua fría en el fregadero y con cuidado lo llevamos hasta Chris.

-¡Uno, dos y… TRES!- Tiramos el cubo de agua a Chris y él se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿¡La madre del cordero!? – Exclamó Chris mientras salto del suelo y se puso de pie en menos de una fracción de segundo.

Jill y yo no podíamos parar de reír. Chris bufó enojado.

-Vosotras dos pagareis por lo que habéis hecho. ¡Quiero un abrazo!- Dijo Chris mientras nos perseguía con los brazos abiertos para mojarnos.

-¡No, estas mojado!- Gritó Jill mientras bajábamos las escaleras a toda leche.

Al final Chris nos alcanzó y quedamos todos tres mojados como pulpos. Después de eso comimos el almuerzo y después nos duchamos. Yo sola y Jill y Chris juntos, que sorpresa…

-Tendríamos que ir al bazar chino a comprar decoración para la fiesta.- Dijo Jill mientras se hacía una coleta baja reposando en el hombro derecho.

-Hagamos una cosa. Tú y Claire id al bazar y yo me quedo montando el equipo de música.- Dijo Chris.

Las dos asentimos y salimos de casa mientras Chris se quedaba montando los altavoces y grabando canciones en una lista de reproducción. Jill y yo también iríamos de compras al supermercado a buscar bebidas. Sería una mañana muy movida. Entramos en el bazar, la dependienta nos saludó.

-Hola, soy Yoko Suzuki ¿Os puedo ayudar?- Dijo la dependienta asiática.

-Sí, llevamos una lista, necesitamos decoración para una fiesta esta noche.- Expliqué a la dependienta.

-Seguidme.

La dependienta nos guió hasta la sección de decorados, Jill y yo cogimos todo lo que necesitábamos y mucho más. Al final nuestro carro de compra quedó lleno hasta no más caber.

-Ya lo tenemos todo. Puedes cobrarnos.- Dijo Jill mientras sacaba la billetera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Chris:

-Vamos a ver… ¿Cómo demonios funciona esto?

Cuando estoy solo hablo conmigo mismo y me ayuda a concentrarme pero el equipo de música era realmente complicado.

-¡Me rindo! Ya sé, llamaré a Piers que me ayudé.

Cogí el móvil y lo llamé.

-¡Hola Chris, fiesta esta noche!- Dijo Piers al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tendremos fiesta si tú me ayudas amontar el equipo de música.- Le dije resumiendo mi pequeño problema con los altavoces y los chismes del aparato de música.

-Ahora vengo. Adiós.- A Piers le encantaban las fiestas y él haría cualquier cosa por la fiesta de esta noche.

Esperé varios minutos y entonces sonó el timbre de casa.

¡DING DONG!

-Chris, soy yo, Piers.

-Voy.- Cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta a Piers.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- Pregunté yo a Piers mientras le mostraba el complicado aparato que me trajo tanto dolor de cabeza de pensar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-Bien… ¿Qué más hay en la lista, Claire?- Preguntó Jill mientras cogía cuatro botellas de cola del supermercado.

-Cervezas, 6 paquetes.- La ayudé con los paquetes y los metimos en el carrito. Las dos llevábamos muchas bolsas, entre el supermercado y el bazar…

-Ahora vamos a la sección de patatas fritas, tenemos que comprar mucha variedad.- Jill fue hacía la sección y yo la seguí con el carro de la compra.

-Vale, cogeremos… Estas, esas otras, las de allí….- Jill empezó a llenar el carro con casi todo lo que se hallaba en el estante.

DING DING

-Espera Jill, me llaman.- Jill asintió y me aparté un poco del lugar.

-¿Hola?- Contesté en el teléfono.

-Claire ¿Tienes algo que ponerte esta noche?- Era Helena… Ella y sus compras.

-No creo. Supongo que quieres que vayamos de compras ¿No?

-Exacto ¿Puedes ahora?- Dijo Helena impaciente.

-No, estoy comprando comida para la fiesta. Pero por la tarde tengo unas 2 horas libres.

-Vale, quedamos en la esquina a las 4 i media.- Dijo Helena dispuesta a terminar nuestra conversación.

-Vale pero espera, le pregunto a Jill si quiere venir.- dije mientras volvía hacía Jill que estaba leyendo la lista revisando por enésima vez.

-Vale.- Contestó Helena.

-Jill…- Le toqué la espalda y ella dejó la lista.

-¿Qué pasa Claire?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Quieres venir de compras esta tarde con Helena y conmigo?

-Claro.

Volví al teléfono y le dije a Helena que Jill vendría. Terminé de hablar con Helena y Jill y yo seguimos comprando a lo loco. La gente de los pasillos nos miraba como si estuviéramos locas por comprar tanto, pero nosotras lo ignorábamos. Cuando terminamos fuimos a la caja y nos cobraron toda la compra, no fue problema para nosotras el dinero, pero sí el peso de toda la compra.

DING DING

-Esta vez te llaman a ti Jill.- Estábamos fuera del supermercado y habíamos dejado las bolsas al suelo para descansar en el banco.

-Es Chris.- Me dijo Jill antes de descolgar el teléfono. -¿Hola Chris?- Dijo Jill mientras ponía el altavoz de manera que las dos oíamos lo que decía.

-Hola, soy Piers.

-¿Qué haces con Chris?- Preguntó Jill

-Le he ayudado a montar el equipo de música, el pobre no se le da bien la tecnología.- Por el fondo oímos a Chris gritando a Piers y la dos reímos.- La cuestión es que si os podéis pasar por la pizzería de los padres de Parker, hemos encargado pizza para comer porque es muy tarde para cocinar.

- Nosotras acabamos de salir del supermercado, vamos para allá.- Le dije a Piers.

-Okay, nos vemos- Piers se despidió.

-Adiós.- Jill colgó el teléfono y nos volvimos a poner en marcha hacía casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Actualizar a tiempo hecho! Volver a la rutina ha sido agotador pero he cumplido. Ahora he de volver a mi bunker a hacer un trabajo de estadísticas de mates… Estúpidas y sensuales mates.

En el próximo capítulo:

-Las compras de las chicas

-La esperada fiesta

La semana que viene será emocionante, en la fiesta se liará….

¡Besos y muchos abrazos de oso!

Frozenheart7


	9. La fiesta

Raccoon City High School

Capitulo 9

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil no me pertenece y tampoco sus maravillosos personajes.

Aclaramientos:

'Bar-man': Persona que sirve las bebidas en la barra de una fiesta o discoteca.

Nota de autor: Los reviews de personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction los responderé en el capítulo al principio, los que si tiene cuenta los respondo por PM, en mi opinión todo review debe ser contestado. Muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews.

Vachguer: Muchas gracias por opinar, me alegro que te guste la historia. Por desgracia como tú dices hay pocas historias de Steve x Claire en . Espero que Steve vuelva en alguna entrega posterior y no lo dejen como un cabo suelto….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Después de andar como una media hora con las bolsas llenas de trastos por la fiesta, llegamos a casa.

-¿Chris? ¿Piers?- Preguntó Jill mientras dejábamos las bolsas en la cocina.

-¡Aquí arriba!- Miramos en las escaleras y vimos a los chicos que estaban montando una bola de discoteca en el techo, justo en el medio del salón.

-¿De dónde la habéis sacado?- Pregunté. En el bazar chino no había ninguna bola de discoteca y justamente necesitábamos una.

-Un amigo de Piers.- Respondió Chris mientras se bajó de la escalera.

-Jill si quieres quédate aquí, yo voy a buscar las pizzas a la pizzería de Parker.

-Nos las dejan gratis como compensación de la fiesta de esta noche. No te preocupes por sus padres, ellos no lo saben y él está solo en la tienda.- Explicó Chris guardando los materiales para colgar la bola de discoteca.

-Vale, adiós. Te quiero.- Le di un beso en la mejilla a Chris y me fui a buscar las pizzas para comer.

En la calle todo estaba tranquilo hasta…

-Lo siento.- Dijo un chico con capucha que me dio un golpe que me hizo caer al suelo. Él me ayudó a levantarme y entonces se quitó la capucha…

-¿Nos conocemos?- Por alguna razón su cara me sonaba y creía haberlo visto antes en alguna otra parte…

-No lo creo.- El chico se fue corriendo y casi me vuelvo a dar de bruces contra el suelo por su ligero golpe en el hombro.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Me pregunté a mi misma mientras me frotaba el golpe en el hombro.

Finalmente llegué a la pizzería, entré y me encontré a Parker tomando los pedidos por teléfono.

-Entonces si he entendido bien… serán dos pequeñas de bacon con extra de queso.- Parker paró y me saludo con la mano, luego siguió contestando al cliente del teléfono –Vale, de aquí 10 minutos estarán listas. Que tenga un buen día- Parker terminó y me dio las cajas de nuestro pedido con la comida.

-Gracias Parker.- Contesté mientras acomodé el peso de las cajas en mis brazos.

-De nada, va bien que alguien monté juerga para entretenerse y ligar.- Parker me guiño el ojo y yo imité el gesto, salí y empecé a volver a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

Me acordé que tenía que ayudar a Claire a montar la fiesta y partí hacía su casa. Por el camino llevé unas botellas de refresco por si nos entraba sed. Claire también mencionó a su hermano, tendré que andar con cuidado. Llegué a la puerta y toqué el timbre. Una chica dos años mayor que yo más o menos me abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Steve…- La chica hizo cara confusa como si estuviera recordando algo al final hizo un gesto de afirmación y me dejó pasar.

-Así que tú eres el amigo de Claire. Yo soy Jill, la novia de su hermano.- Ella me tendió la mano y yo le estreché, un poco formal para mi gusto.

-Claire me dijo que necesitaríais ayuda… ¿Dónde está ella?- Dije mientras miraba hacía todos los lados de la casa buscándola y ignorando la luminosa y enorme bola de discoteca que colgaba el techo.

-Ha ido a buscar la comida, hay suficiente y si quieres te puedes quedar a comer.- Ofreció la morena.

-Vale- Asentí y una mano me tocó el hombro, me giré lentamente y allí vi al mayor Redfield.

-Vaya… Pero si eres Steve.- Se paró y me observó durante varios segundos.- Podemos ir a la cocina y conocernos mejor.- Asentí, me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-De acuerdo…- ¿Ir a la cocina? Esa no era una muy buena señal para mis sentidos que estaban alerta.

Entramos en la cocina y Chris puso las bebidas que había traído en la nevera. Luego se giró y se cruzó de brazos mirándome.

-No he podido evitar ver que entre MI hermana y tú hay una conexión "especial"- Dijo con énfasis esa última palabra e hizo una breve pausa pensando, luego continuó.- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones esta noche jovenzuelo?- Me quedé pasmado.

-Solo pasarlo bien.- Respondí fingiendo tranquilidad y calma absoluta.

-¿En qué sentido?- Preguntó el hermano de Claire poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Pues con mis amigos, Claire… -Chris me cortó a mitad de frase.

-Pero no te lo pases demasiado bien con mi hermana, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Chris empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor mío. –Que conste, si le haces algo a m hermana yo te haré el doble, e incluso el triple de daño colateral.

-Ya llegué- Claire entró en casa con unas cajas de pizza, la cara se me ilumino y una sonrisa inconsciente salió en mi cara.

-Claire, que bien ya tenía hambre.- Chris caminó hacía ella disimulando nuestra conversa anterior y le ayudó con las cajas

-Hola Claire.

-Steve ¡Es genial que estés aquí!- Observé como su hermano mayor me miraba de reojo vigilando mis acciones por si cometía un error, me congelé en el sitio y me quedé en blanco.

-Yo… Solo venía a…- Chris iba haciéndome gestos advirtiéndome y Jill le hizo parar por mi suerte.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Claire puso su mano en mi frente y miró mi temperatura corporal por si tenía fiebre.

-Solo mareado.

-Ven a mi habitación que te voy a dar unas pastillas que a mí siempre me ayudan.- Claire me dio la mano y subimos las escaleras. Cuando Chris ya no nos podía oír me atreví a hablar.

-¿Para qué las tomas?

-Cuando me viene el periodo y estoy de bajón.- Por dios, yo no me iba a tomar esas pastillas….

-Y me las voy a tomar yo… Estoy mejor, no me hacen falta.

Claire me abrazó y no entendí el motivo, luego le devolví el abrazo y nos estuvimos así unos minutos.

-¿Ha sido mi hermano verdad?- Claire me miró con ojos llorosos y le tomé de le barbilla mientras con mi otra mano le retiraba una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes.- Le acaricié la cabeza en un gesto lleno de afecto.

-No quiero perderte por su culpa. Sé que puede parecer amenazante y eso… Ya hablaré con él y le contaré lo nuestro.- Claire se separó un poco de mí y se puso seria.

-¿Qué has perdido la cabeza? Me va a matar…- Temía por mi vida después de nuestra pequeña charla y ver sus grandes músculos como se tensaban de ira cuando Claire me cogió de la mano.

-No, solo yo puedo hacerle entender… Se lo contaré unos días después de la fiesta.

-No sé yo.- No estaba muy convencido, ese Chris me estrujaría si le llegó a hacer algo a Claire. Pero mis intenciones son buenas y no quiero hacerle nada.

-Confía en mí.- Claire se tiró encima de mí y caímos en la suave cama, dejamos ir nuestra pasión sin importar el resto de cosas.

-No perdéis el tiempo ¿eh?- Una voz femenina interrumpió en la habitación.

-Jill… No es lo que parece, solo estaba- Claire se sentó en mi regazó pero yo seguía tirado en el colchón. Jill tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su cara y parecía que sabía muy bien lo que estábamos haciendo.

-No hace falta que finjas, os guardo el secreto chicos.- Ella nos guiño el ojo. Claire y yo nos levantamos de la cama.

-Menos mal.- Dije soltando un suspiro.

-Pero le tendréis que contar a Chris, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá.- Ella se puso seria.

-Hablaré con él en menos de una semana y le contaré todo.- Claire estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por mí pero yo reflexioné… Dejar sola a una chica delante de un problema no es de hombre.

-Hablaremos los dos con él.- Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora?- Preguntó Claire.

- Dejar sola a una chica delante de un problema no es de hombre. Los dos enfrentaremos el problema.- Claire y Jill sonrieron.

-Gracias Steve.- Claire me dejó un beso dulce en la mejilla que hizo que me corazón acelerará a 100.

-Será mejor que volvamos parejita.- Dijo Jill antes de salir de la habitación e ir a comer la pizza al salón con Chris y Piers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-Voy a reventar- Chris se frotó la barriga, todos estábamos sorprendidos porque se había comido 2 pizzas enteras.

¡DING DONG!

-Voy yo.- Me levanté y le guiñe el ojo a Steve sin que Chris lo notara. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Helena impaciente.

-Te he estado esperando en la equina.- Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento Helena, ahora he terminado de comer.

-No pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos de compras?- Ella volvió sonreír.

-Sí, pero pasa mientras me preparo

Helena entró en la sala de estar y las dos nos encontramos con Chris intimidando al pobre Steve y Jill intentando detener a Chris.

-Deja al pobre muchacho.- Jill apartó a Steve de Chris,

-Solo decía que podía partir una tabla de madera con la mano.- Chris alzó las manos y fingió inocencia.

-Nos vamos de compras. Adiós.- Las dos estuvimos a punto de irnos pero Steve nos detuvo.

-¿Y yo que hago con tu hermano aquí?

-Preparad la fiesta, no te hará nada.- Le puse mis manos sobre sus hombros intentándole hacer entrar en razón.

-Pero lo de la tabla con la mano… Era una amenaza.

-Chris se hace el macho pero no mataría ni a una mosca.- Steve se quedó más tranquilo aunque seguramente por dentro estaba muerto de miedo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡Venga tortolitos! Es hora de comprar.- Dijo Helena que estaba mirando su bolso por si lo llevaba todo. La palabra "tortolitos" hizo a Chris levantar la vista y vigilar a Steve como un halcón.

-Serán dos horas muy largas.- Le di un beso en la mejilla a Steve. Chris se iba a quejar pero yo también le di uno a él.

-Esperadme.- Jill cogió su bolso y salió con nosotras. Dejamos a los chicos solos en casa… En el fondo yo estaba preocupada por Steve pero seguro que no le pasaría nada.

-¿Vale cuál es el plan?- Pregunté yo a Helena. Ella sabía mucho de moda, conocía todos los centros comerciales como la palma de su mano.

-Podríamos ir al centro comercial Arenas… ¿Qué os parece?

-Bien, me han hablado muy bien.- Jill guardó su móvil.

Empezamos a andar y salió el tema de Steve mientras conversábamos.

-¿Cuando hace que estáis juntos?- Preguntó Jill interesada.

-Unos 3 días.

-Estáis muy enamorados ¿no?- Volvió a preguntar ella.

-Muchísimo ¿Supongo que no le contarás a Chris?

-Ya os dije que sería una tumba.

-Perfecto.- Contesté mientras me reacomodé la coleta.

-Mirad ¡Allí está!- Gritó Helena a puro pulmón cuando vimos el centro comercial. Ella nos cogió de la mano a cada una y nos llevó a rastras corriendo como locas hacía la entrada.

El hall era enorme, gigante y muy luminoso. El techo estaba hecho de cristal y la luz solar pasaba e iluminaba la plaza interior del centro. Había largos e amplios pasillos con las tiendas de ropa, comida y joyas más lujosas y famosas del momento. Jill y yo nos quedamos petrificadas, Helena se había superado a sí misma esta vez.

-Os dije que os gustaría.- Dijo Helena en tono sabiondo.

-La próxima vez que vaya de compras y el resto… Iré con vosotras.- Dijo Jill intentando orientarse con el mapa de la entrada del centro comercial.

-¿Dónde vamos Helena?- Pregunté mientras abrí mi móvil y vi que Steve me había enviado un mensaje.

-"Oh dios, debería haber ido con vosotras de compras…"- El mensaje me dejo inquietada y le mostré a Jill. Ella alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-Podríamos empezar por ahí.- Ella señalo a una tienda con vestidos preciosos de todos los colores, eran simples pero muy bonitos.

-Vamos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

La puerta se cerró y me quedé solo con Chris y su amigo que aún no sabía el nombre. Me giré y lo vi como sonreía, está claro que el hermano de Claire me quiere matar.

-Mira Piers.- Chris cogió un palo grueso como mi brazo de una planta que tenían en el salón.- Puedo partir eso con una mano.- Chris golpeó el palo y el palo se partió por la mitad.

-"Oh dios, debería haber ido con vosotras de compras…"- Envié un mensaje a Claire y después me detuve a pensar, no estaba bien todo. Era injusto que Chris me intimidase de esa forma. Me giré bruscamente y los miré a los dos.

-¡Bueno vale ya!- Grité de repente. Chris y Piers se miraron entre si y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué dices tú ahora?- Dijo Chris intentando calmar sus risas por mi abrupta interrupción.

-Sé que esto lo haces para proteger a Claire de mi… Pero ella es muy importante en mi vida y no pienso renunciar a ella.- Hice una pausa, los dos estaban serios y las risas terminaron. –Ella y yo somos novios.

Chris apretó los puños, me planté hacía él. Él avanzó hacía mí y mi instinto decía que retrocediera, pero no lo hice, no lo hice por Claire. Chris y yo estuvimos mirándonos intensamente en los ojos, al final él me dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió.

-Bienvenido a la familia.- Chris me abrazó y sonreía de oreja a oreja, esa reacción no me la esperaba.

-No entiendo.- Me separé de él.

-Yo quería que Claire tuviera un novio lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentarme y luchar por lo que le importa.- Lo comprendí en ese momento, Claire sabía que él no podía hacerme daño.

-¿Y porque esas precauciones?

-Solo para alejarla de pervertidos. Una vez espanté a un chico saliendo al jardín con una escopeta de mi padre, nunca más lo volvimos a ver.

Los tres reímos, Chris era único. Tengo la sensación de que nos llevaremos muy bien ahora que sé cómo es realmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Cada una escogimos un vestido y entramos en el vestuario para probárnoslo. Las tres acordamos salir a la vez y opinar como nos quedaba.

-¿Listas? A la de tres. UNA… DOS… ¡TRES!

Las tres abrimos las cortinas a la vez y vimos lo maravillosas que estábamos.

-Vaya… ¿Está soy yo?- Helena llevaba un vestido morado con unos adornos de piedras, todos los conjuntos eran sencillos pero increíbles.

-Estamos impresionantes.- Jill lucía un vestido azul celeste, este llevaba un cinturón dorado.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que llevar carteles diciendo que no estamos solteras.- Mi vestido era rojo, los zapatos eran negros con un poco de tacón.

-Yo me lo quedo.

-Y yo.

-Al igual.

Volvimos a cambiarnos, fuimos a caja y pagamos nuestros vestidos. Eran un poco caros pero valió la pena, al menos para regalarles unas buenas vistas a los chicos.

En menos de 10 minutos logramos llegar a casa, cuando entramos nos encontramos con una escena bastante sorprendente. Chris, Steve y Piers estaban jugando a la playstation riendo y gritando como locos.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Jill poniéndose delante de la televisión para que los chicos prestaran atención.

-¡Ey!- Se quejó Steve, luego me miró se levantó. –Hola novia.- Me dio un beso largo en los labios, no me resistí pero por dentro estaba hecha un mar de dudas… Chris estaba aquí ¿Qué estabas haciendo Steve?

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunté después del beso.

-Saludar a mi novia como se merece.

-Creo que me he perdido algo…- No lograba entender nada, era muy confuso.

-Ah no tiene importancia… Solo le he dicho a mi hermano que somos novios.-Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Y como se lo ha tomado?

-Compruébalo tú misma.- Miré a Chris, él sonreía y miraba desde lejos.

-Eso es fantástico.- No me importó nada y me tiré encima de Steve y le besé, sus labios eran suaves y nunca antes había tenido esa sensación de felicidad. Una mano nos interrumpió.

-Iros a un hotel.- Jill estaba parada y reía.

- Vale.- Steve hizo la acción de irnos pero lo paré.

-Hemos de terminar de montar cosas.

Cogimos las bolsas con las decoraciones que por la mañana Jill y yo compramos en el bazar.

-Yo seré el 'bar-man'- Dijo Piers preparando todas las bebidas.

-Veo que serás un peligro.- Respondió Chris mientras enroscaba unas luces de decoración en la barandilla de las escaleras.

-Para nada.- Respondió Piers probando un poco de alcohol de la despensa.

-Eso para la fiesta.- Chris le quitó la botella.

Después de unos 23 minutos habíamos terminado y eran las 8 y media.

-Bien, creo que ya está.

No sentamos en el sofá agotados, la sala había quedado estupenda. Había globos por todos lados, luces enredadas en la barandilla de las escaleras, banderillas y la enorme e impresionante bola de discoteca. Habíamos cerrado las puertas de las otras habitaciones de la casa con llave, así nadie podría entrar excepto nosotros. Yo estaba haciendo un cartel con Helena y Steve para colgarlo en la puerta, en el cartel ponía:

¡PARTY TONIGHT A LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE!

-Listo.- Salí al jardín y colgué el cartel en la puerta. Luego volví a entrar y me senté con los otros en el sofá.

Entonces recibí un mensaje que era de Carlos

-"Yo también vendré"- Había respondido un poco tarde pero siempre hay sitio para uno más.

-"A buenas horas respondes."- Escribió Jake.

Allí terminó la conversación, estaba pensando en esta noche pero salí de mis pensamientos.

-Que ganas tengo de que lleguen las 10.- Dijo Jill.

Por dentro estaba nerviosa porque Jake estaría allí, pero ahora que Steve estaría conmigo me sentía más mejor. Seguramente Chris terminaría borracho, Parker haría lo que podría en su intento desesperado por ligar y echarse novia, Rebecca estaría con Helena y conmigo…

¡DING DONG!

-Voy yo.- Chris se levantó y abrió la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos apareció Parker sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-La fiesta no empieza hasta que llego yo, ese es el primer paso.- Jill se rió ruidosamente y Piers hizo lo mismo, yo solo hice un bufido.

-Solo son las nueve y media Parker, la fiesta empieza a las 10.- Dijo Helena.

-Bueno, yo soy la fiesta… ¡Y esto va a ser la leche!- Parker imitó a un DJ y saltó por toda la sala hasta que se cansó.

-¿Has terminado?- Dijo Jill entre carcajadas.

Parker dio un salto y aterrizó sobre sus rodillas como un guitarrista. - Ahora sí.- Parker se calmó y se sentó en silencio mientras pensaba en los temas que pincharía.

¡DING DONG!

-Yo no me vuelvo a levantar.- Dijo Chris que preparaba ponche en la cocina.

- Ni te molestes.- En esta ocasión me levanté yo, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Becky, que bien que hayas llegado!- Nos abrazamos. Ella llevaba un vestido verde manzana con unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón, estaba preciosa.

-Bueno, decidí pasarme un poco antes.

-Adelante, pasa. Aún queda media hora.- Rebecca se quitó su chaqueta y ayudó a Chris a preparar ponche.

-¡Jill, Helena! ¿Vamos a arreglarnos?- Pregunté.

-Vale, subamos a tú habitación.- Propuso Helena.

Las tres subimos a mi habitación y nos pusimos los vestidos, estábamos incluso mejor que cuándo nos lo probamos en la tienda. Llegó el turno del maquillaje y peinado, como que teníamos poco tiempo decidimos llamar a Deborah para que nos ayudase.

-¿Deborah?- Dijo Helena mientras hablaba con su hermana por el móvil -¿Puedes venir a arreglarnos el pelo?… No podemos solas. Y te puedes quedar para cuando empiece la fiesta.- Helena hizo una pausa dejando que su hermana contestase. –Vale perfecto. Adiós, te quiero hermanita.

-Ahora viene.- Concluyó Helena la terminar la llamada.

Desde la habitación escuchábamos que los chicos hacían pruebas de sonidos. Sonaron unos toques en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Al abrir la puerta aparecieron Rebecca y Deborah.

-Está llegando gente.- Nos informo Becca.

-Es un poco pronto, se nota que la gente tiene ganas de fiesta.- Deborah cogió unos cepillos del baño y nos peinó, luego nos maquillamos con ayuda de Rebecca.

-Listas.- Nos miramos en el espejo y no nos reconocíamos de lo guapas que estábamos.

-Os habéis superado…- La chica que estaba viendo en el espejo no se parecía a la de cada día cuando se levantaba de la cama.

-El mérito es de las modelos.- Dijo Deborah. Ella llevaba un top negro y se le transparentaba un poco el sujetador, también lucía una falda de cuero y unas sandalias.

-La fiesta está empezando, deberíamos bajar.- Dijo Jill

-Si.- Las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta pero yo no.

-Me he descuidado algo, os alcanzo luego.- Las chicas asintieron y se fueron a la fiesta.

Al cerrar la puerta mee volví a mirar al espejo, la chica de vestido rojo y maquillada que se reflejaba no parecía yo. Realmente me parecía un poco a mi padre, Chris y yo teníamos los mismos ojos. Yo había heredado la cabellera pelirroja de mi madre y los ojos de mi padre. Chris en cambio, tenía la nariz, los labios y los ojos de papá.

TOC TOC

Alguien pico a la puerta, había estado pensando un buen rato y la fiesta ye habría empezado

-Adelante.- Por la puerta se asomó Steve, se quedó maravillado por mi vestido.

-Estas preciosa.- Dijo él abrazándome por la cintura y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

-¿Bajamos?- Steve me tendió la mano y yo acepté.

-Si.- Salimos de mi cuarto y cerré mi puerta con llave para que nadie se colara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

La sala estaba repleta de personas, sus caras me sonaban de el instituto pero de la mayoría no sé el nombre. No veía a León por ningún lado. La canción S&M de Rihanna estaba sonando, el DJ era Parker pero los chicos acordaron que se irían cambiando. En la barra estaba Piers preparando bebidas y coqueteando con unas cuantas chicas. Las luces y los focos de colores iluminaban la sala dejando ver las personas, deberíamos haber puesto un límite de personas.

-Voy a beber algo, ahora vengo.- Rebecca se fue a la barracón Piers, Jill, Deborah y yo nos quedamos en la sala bailando.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció León con Ada. Yo estaba celosa, Ada llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles negros y llevaba unas tiras que se cruzaban en su espalda. León tenía cogida a Ada por la cintura y cuando me vio me guiñó el ojo, después bailaríamos juntos.

-¿Pasa algo Helena?- Preguntó mi hermana gritando por el sonido de la música.

-Nada. Bailemos.

Jill, Deborah y yo nos pusimos a bailar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Fui a la barra, tenía sed desde que llegue. Vi el bar-man, me sonaba su cara y era bastante guapo, omití ese pensamiento, ya tengo a Albert.

-Hola.- Saludé al Bar-man y él vino hacía a mí.

-¿Qué te pongo?- Pregunto el chico moreno y con rasgos carismáticos.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?- Yo no tenía ni idea de bebidas alcohólicas, la última que tomé fue con Albert en aquella cena tan especial.

-¿Un cóctel?- Propuso él.

-Vale.- Asentí, él cogió unos ingredientes de la despensa y los mezcló.

-Soy Piers ¿I tú?

-Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers.

-Me reservas un baile después ¿Vale?- Dijo él entregándome el cóctel. Me parecía a mí o estaba coqueteando conmigo… De todas formas él podría ser un candidato como novio falso.

-Hecho.- Cogí el cóctel y sonreí internamente. Luego probé la deliciosa bebida que me hizo Piers y descubrí que tenía sabor de coco y piña colada.

Fui con las chicas, me vieron y sonrieron.

-¿Ya has conocido a Piers?- Dijeron ellas bromeando, debían haber visto nuestro coqueteo

-Solo hemos charlado un poco.- Intente disimularlo pero no funcionó.

-Claro, solo eso.- Estallamos en risas y seguimos bailando.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a bailar con alguien…- Helena se fue.

-¿Y quién será?- Dijo Jill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

No podía más quería bailar con León y lo haría, no importa si está bailando con Ada o con el papa de Roma, lo conseguiría.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a bailar con alguien…- Me fui hacía León que estaba cerca de los altavoces.

Me lo encontré bailando con Ada, él me vio pero disimulo, me acerqué a Ada y le di unos toques en la espalda.

-¿Te importa que te lo robe por un rato?- Ada balbuceó, pero no le di ni la oportunidad de contestar.-Gracias.- Cogí a León de la mano y me lo llevé al otro la do de la pista de baile.

-No hacía falta apartarme de esa manera.- Dijo León medio molesto.

-Me he hartado de ser la segunda opción.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No me matéis, lo he cortado aquí porque estoy enferma y me muero por echarme un sueñecito lejos de mis dolores de estomago.

Por fin se acabó la enemistad de Chris y Steve, aunque he de reconocer que me divertí escribiéndola.

Entre Piers y Rebecca ha habido algo más que amistad… ¿Serán novios falsos?

¿Que quiere decir Helena con que se ha hartado de ser la segunda opción?

¿Quién es el chico de la calle con el que se ha topado Claire?

En el siguiente capítulo:

-Continuación de la fiesta y post-fiesta.

-El partido con medio equipo con resaca (la que se liará será buena… ahí lo dejo)

¡Nos leemos!

PD: RE Revelations 2 se retrasa una semana para el estreno, el estreno de la versión física pasará del 13 de marzo al 20 de marzo.

Frozenheart7


	10. El partido

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen y ya os sabéis el resto…

Recomendaciones musicales: Muñeca de trapo de la oreja de Van Gogh en el trozo de conflicto entre Jessica, Chris y Jill. Moonlight sonata 1ºst movement para darle forma a los sentimientos de Jill cuando ella toca el piano.

Respuesta reviews anónimos:

Antonella: Hola querida, Ada y León ya están juntos. Lo único es que León es un mujeriego… Cuídate querida. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Agradecimientos: A mi especial AnlDmn21 y a Nightmare Killer.

Aclaramientos: En este capítulo hay palabras en francés, las traduzco por si acaso:

Madame: señorita

Oui: Sí

Nota de autor: Me he recuperado del todo ¡Exámenes allá voy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Jill:

-Chris ¿Bailamos?- Después de bailar un rato con las chicas decidí ir a bailar con Chris que desde hacía rato me miraba.

-Encantado.

Chris me agarró por la cintura y me dio una vuelta, él siempre había sido un buen bailarín. Puse mi mano en su hombro y la otra se la di a él. La canción Muñeca de Trapo de la oreja de Van Gogh sonaba, no era lenta pero nosotros la bailábamos a ritmo moderado.

-Jill.- Me giré pero sin soltar a Chris, detrás mío me encontré a la persona más odiosa del mundo, Jessica.

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?- Respondí de mala calaña, ella me ignoró y me apartó de Chris y ella ocupó mi lugar. Luego me miró con cara de desprecio y se agarró a Chris.

-Solo quiero bailar con él.- Respondió Jessica mirándome como si fuera un gusano.

Me sentí humillada porque vi como Chris no hacía nada, me aparté de ellos y me fui corriendo de la fiesta.

-¡Jill espera!- Oí el grito de Chris a lo lejos pero eran imaginaciones mías.

Corrí por la calle, mi casa no estaba lejos pero mis tacones no me ayudaban, me paré en el asfalto de la calle y me retiré los zapatos. Noté una presencia detrás de mí que antes ignoré.

-¿Quieres pasarlo bien, muñeca?- Un chico que olía a tabaco, llevaba una capucha y tenía un tatuaje en su brazo derecho me miró pero yo le di un empujón y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-Vuelve aquí zorra.- El chico me persiguió y logró cogerme de la mano pero le di una patada y me liberó por unos segundos.

Mientras él se quejaba de dolor pude ver mi casa, eché a correr y me encerré con llave. Al cabo de unos segundos oí como el chico golpeaba la puerta con brusquedad, suerte que estaba sola y mi madre trabajaba esa noche.

-Esto no va a quedar así, nos las veremos.- El chico pronunció esas palabras y dejó de golpear en la puerta.

Asomé mi cabeza por la ventana y vi como el chico se estaba largando, suspiré de alivio y de tristeza a la vez, me sentía destrozada por dentro. Entre Jessica con Chris y este chico del tatuaje fueron demasiadas emociones por esta noche. Rompí en llanto profundo y ruidoso, me deslicé por la pared hasta terminar sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas dejando que mis lágrimas mancharan la moqueta color crema.

Pasaron los minutos y estaba mejor pero seguía en una tristeza profunda, necesitaba aliviar todos mis sentimientos. Levanté la vista y vi mi piano, eso me ayudaría a sacar los sentimientos más amargos.

Me levanté con torpeza para sentarme de nuevo en el banquillo del piano, abrí la tapa del piano, pensé en alguna canción triste para expresarme. Abrí mi dosier de partituras y la primera que vi fue moonlight sonata, era perfecta. Sin más dilaciones la empecé a tocar.

Me vino a la cabeza una frase que decía así: Lo único que me hace olvidarte es el sonido de mi piano, el roce de las teclas con mis dedos y la misma difícil complicada melodía, que me hace centrarme en su hermoso sonido.

El sonido del timbre me interrumpió los pensamientos pero seguí tocando, nada podría sacarme de ese abismo en mi mente.

-¡Jill sé que estas ahí!- Reconocí la voz de Chris.-Venga ábreme y hablemos, estoy escuchando el piano- Lo ignoré como él hizo antes conmigo y continué tocando la cuarta página del primer movimiento de la majestuosa y melancólica melodía de Beethoven.

-Por favor Jill. ¡Perdóname!- Chris suplicó.

Toqué los dos últimos acordes de la canción con brusquedad y me levanté, una vez más ignoré a Chris que seguía gritando al otro lado de la puerta.

Cerré mi habitación con llave, no había riesgos de que nadie entrara pero quería sentirme apartada del mundo por unas horas. Me quité el vestido y la pulsera, luego las medias, me observé un momento el rostro en el espejo del baño, mi maquillaje se había escampado por toda mi cara por culpa del llanto. Entré en la ducha y lloré allí durante media hora, el sonido del agua callaba mi llanto y las lágrimas se camuflaban con el agua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó León mientras me dio una vuelta.

-Lo que oyes. Quiero ser algo más que amantes.- Respondí mirando a sus ojos claros.

-Pero nuestro pacto no era ese.- León me hizo reflexionar y dejar el tema por el momento.

-Tienes razón olvídalo.- Más tarde le diré a León claramente lo que quiero.

Termino la canción y León volvió con Ada, me quedé sola, vi como Rebecca bailaba con Piers y Deborah charlaba con otro chico.

-¿Un baile 'madame'?- Carlos me tendió la mano. Él y yo hacíamos clases de francés y algunas veces usábamos francés mezclado con español.

-'Oui'- Le cogí la mano y bailamos.

-Se te ve muy callada.- Dijo Carlos. La verdad, yo estaba obsesionada con decirle a León que quería ser su novia pero Ada estaba por el medio.

-Solo pensando.- Carlos asintió. Recordé como ayer me dijo por mensajes que en la fiesta haría el reto de bailar con todas las 'madames' de la pista-¿Bailarás con todas las chicas de la sala?- decidí preguntarle para romper el hielo.

-Hay demasiadas, solo con las más bonitas.- Él levantó una ceja.

-Carlos Oliveira… ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?- Se me ocurrió una idea brillante, usaría a Carlos como cebo para poner celoso a León.

-Puede que sí, puede que no… Quién sabe.- Se terminó la canción y Carlos se fue a bailar con Ada, dejando a León solo, esa sería mi oportunidad.

León se acercó a mí aprovechando qué Ada estaba distraída riendo con las tonterías de Carlos.

-¿Te lo estabas pasando bien con Carlos?- Reconocí los celos de León, no creía que fuera tan fácil.

-Él puede llegar a ser muy divertido.- Si yo quería conseguir estar con él debía actuar, me sabía mal por Carlos pero yo lo necesitaba.

-Yo también puedo ser muy divertido.- León me susurró en el oído y me mordió el lóbulo, lo aparté de mí haciéndole quedar con las ganas.

-Solo somos amantes, no debemos hacer esto en público ¿Recuerdas?

-Continuaremos mañana después del partido.

Sonreí internamente, mi plan estaba en marcha y lo mejor estaba por venir. Cuando Ada volvió me fui a la barra a tomarme algo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

-¿Qué hay de nuestro baile?- Piers salió de la barra y vino a conversar conmigo.

-Bueno, una promesa es una promesa.

Fuimos al centro de la pista de baile y bailamos, el DJ Parker cambió de canción.

-Ahora una canción lenta así que poneros en parejas.- Dijo Parker desde el altavoz.

-Supongo que hemos de bailar agarrados.- Dijo Piers tímidamente.

-Si no hay más remedio…- Me acerqué a él y lo tomé del hombro, él me cogió de la cintura y al empezar la canción los dos estábamos bailando acompasados.

Me choqué con alguien detrás de mí, me disculpé discretamente y miré a Piers que reía por mi torpeza, automáticamente reí con él.

-Para, no tiene gracia.- Para mí reír era inevitable pero la sonrisa de Piers era la mejor que había visto… Bueno, aparte de la de Albert.

-¿Pues porque ríes?- Dijo él mirándome. Me costaba fijar mis ojos en los suyos porque temía sonrojarme demasiado y decidí apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa solamente.- me aparté ligeramente pero sin soltarlo.

Él me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, cerré mis ojos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo pero me detuve.

-"No puedo hacerle esto a Albert"- pensé

Le puse una mano en el pecho y lo detuve, él abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido.

-Lo siento no debería…- Me aparté de él como si su tacto quemara. Me marché al baño sin decir nada más y dejé a Piers solo y sorprendido.

Me miré en el espejo. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado en besar a Piers? Me apliqué un poco de pintalabios, miré el móvil, eran las 11:56 de la noche, debía volver a casa. Desde el móvil llamé a un taxi para volver a casa. Salí del baño y fui con Claire, ella estaba bailando con Steve.

-Claire.- Grité un poco porque la música estaba demasiado alta.

-Hola Becky ¿Te lo estas pasando bien?- Preguntó Claire.

-Sí, pero debo marcharme.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Mi padre llegará a casa y el taxi debe estar esperándome.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Igualmente.

Salí al jardín, no vi el taxi y me senté en un banco que había en la esquina. A lo lejos veo las luces de un coche y más tarde veo el color amarillo que confirmaba que era un taxi, saludé al taxi con la mano y este se paró. Entré en el taxi y en una esquina vi a una persona con capucha espiándome… Por algo me resultaba familiar.

-A la urbanización Arklay por favor.- Dije al taxi. El conductor arrancó y me llevó hasta casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Mi hermano salió corriendo de casa desesperadamente. Yo estaba con Steve pero la actitud de Chris me preocupó.

-¿Qué te pasa Claire?- Preguntó Steve.

-Mi hermano ha salido corriendo… Creo que detrás de Jill.

-No te preocupes, seguro que debe haber sido una pelea tonta.

-Eso espero.- Una mano tocó mi hombro, me giré y vi a Jake.

-¿Me la prestas para un baile?- Dijo Jake a Steve.

-No soy un trofeo que se pueda prestar…- Añadí yo enfadada, odiaba que la gente me tratara como un objeto que se pueda presumir de él.

-Supongo que eso es un no. Si cambias de opinión estoy en la barra.- Jake se fue a beber en la barra para olvidar sus penas…supongo.

-Adiós.- Le di la espalda y bailé con Steve.

Decidí no darle mucha importancia a Jake. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Rebecca vino a despedirse, debía irse.

-Por cierto… ¿Y Helena?- Pregunté a Steve.

-En la barra. Mírala.

-Se la ve muy sola… ¿Vamos a tomar algo con ella?- Steve asintió.

Nos hicimos camino entre la gente, algunos ya se habían marchado pero aún había bastante gente en la casa, unos 30. Toqué la espalda de Helena y se giró. Ella estaba sonrojada e hipeaba.

-Helena… ¿Estas borracha?

-Si chica, si- Ella me dio una palmada en la espalda. –Creo que estoy pedo.- Luego empezó a reír como una loca.

-Será mejor que te llevemos a casa… Y a Deborah también.

-No, no, no. Quieta parada.- Dijo Helena apuntando sus dedos como si fueran una pistola. –Yo me lo quiero pasar bien.- Helena se levantó del taburete de la barra y se fue hasta Parker que hacía de DJ.

-Ay dios… Esta completamente loca.- Dijo Steve mientras bebía el resto de la bebida de Helena. Le retiré la bebida de la boca.

-No bebas, solo me faltas tú borracho.- Steve dejó la bebida y Piers se la llevó.

Helena se subió en la barra y le robó el micrófono a Parker, Parker la intentó parar pero no pudo.

-¿Qué pasa peña?- Pregunto Helena gritando desde la barra. A lo lejos estaba León mirando la curiosa acción de Helena y Ada reía a carcajada limpia, supongo que ella también debía estar borracha.

-Debemos hacer algo.- Dijo Steve.

-Bueno…-Helena dio un tropezón pero por milagro no se cayó de la barra y logró mantenerse en pie.- Como iba diciendo, quiero dedicaros un tema y confesar algo con una canción… ¡PARKER MÚSICA!- Gritó Helena a lo loco.

Parker puso una canción muy conocida que Helena decía que se sentía identificada con León.

-Oh no… Va a decir que León y ella son amantes.- Steve corrió hacía Helena, pero ella ya estaba cantando.

-Me cansé de ser la otra, me cansé de tanta espera, de ocultar mis sentimientos y callar. Me cansé de ser la segunda y de andar siempre a escondidas y de ser solo en tu vida la mitad.- Helena cantaba con sentimiento. León también fue hacía la barra como Steve.

León subió con la ayuda de Steve y le quitó el micrófono a Helena. Helena se tiró sobre León y le intentó quitar el micrófono pero León no se lo permitió.

-¡Basta Helena!- León se tiró sobre ella y la inmovilizó contra la mesa.

Helena pareció reaccionar, mientras Deborah corrió hacía su hermana.

-Ya me ocupo yo.- Deborah ayudó a levantar a Helena y le puso un brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a andar. Helena se iba a caer y entonces Carlos ayudó al otro lado de Helena.

-No os preocupéis, nosotros la llevamos a casa y de paso nos vamos a dormir.- Dijo Carlos.

Nosotros asentimos y cuando se fueron nos dimos cuenta de que en la casa solo quedábamos nosotros: Steve, Parker, Piers (borracho), Jake (borracho también), León (borracho), Ada (borracha) y yo.

-Será mejor recoger todo este desorden.- Dijo León.

-Pero es la 1 y media de la mañana y mañana tenemos partido.- Dijo Jake.

-Mejor lo dejamos para mañana por la tarde.- Dijo yo haciéndoles entrar en razón.- Pero antes de iros decidme algo… ¿No habréis visto a Chris? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.- Negaron con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ya aparecerá, siempre lo hace.- Dijo Piers entre pausas causadas por la borrachera.

-Supongo.- Yo no estaba muy convencida.

-La fiesta ha molado.- Dijo Ada que estaba cogida a León por temor a caerse, causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima.

Todos se fueron menos Steve que se quedó conmigo a guardar lo principal como las bebidas y el resto. Apagué las luces y paré la música, cerré el equipo de música y mezclas. Justo cuando terminamos la puerta se abrió y apareció Chris entre sollozos.

-Chris.- Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta él y lo abracé, algo malo había pasado con él y Jill.

-Jill…- Susurró él mientras nos abrazábamos.

-¿Chris, que pasa con Jill?- Lo miré a los ojos, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Ha aparecido Jessica y ella… ha….- Lo volví a abrazar y le masajeé la espalda.

-Ya me lo contaras mañana. Tranquilo que todo se arreglará.

-Ojalá, Claire… Ojalá.- Chris miró a la sala y no vio a nadie.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- Preguntó Chris.

-Helena estaba borracha y ha espantado a la gente.- Chris asintió con tristeza y se apartó de mí.

-Me voy a dormir.- Chris se encerró en su habitación.

En la sala solo quedaba recoger unos cuantos vasos y papeles por el suelo, nada que no se pudiese arreglar con la aspiradora de mamá.

-¿Me quedo contigo esta noche?- Dijo Steve.

-Sí, por favor.

Me abracé a él, yo tenía demasiadas preocupaciones. Subimos a mi habitación, Steve se quitó la camiseta y se tiró en la cama. Yo me quité el vestido y me puse mi camisón gris que transparentaba un poco mi ropa interior.

-Estas… jodidamente sexy.- Dijo Steve mirándome mientras me metía en la cama con él. Sonreí ligeramente y le di un beso.

-Buenas noches Steve.- Me abracé a su torso desnudo.

-Buenas noches mi pelirroja.- Reí con sarcasmo y me dormí, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de León:

¡RING RING RING!

Paré el despertador y vi que eran las 9:00 de la mañana, la cabeza me dolía a horrores. La borrachera estaba pasando factura, supongo que me pasaría la mañana con resaca. A las 10:00 debo estar en el campo de futbol listo para jugar y al 100 por 100 de energía. Intenté levantarme pero no podía, no porque no tenía fuerzas, sino porque tenía… ¡un perro durmiendo en mis pies!

Me levanté y el perro se despertó y me miró con unos ojos monísimos, no podía abandonarlo.

-¿De dónde has salido tú?- Le dije al perro acariciándole la cabeza, le miré el cuello y no llevaba chapa. –Supongo que yo soy tu nuevo dueño.- El perro saltó encima mío y me lamió la cara meneando alegremente la colita.

-Supongo que a mis padres no les importará que te quedes. Podrías ser la mascota del equipo ¿Qué te parece?- El perro ladro.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. Después pensaré un nombre para ti.

Me dirigí a la ducha y dejé al perro en la terraza vallada. Prendí el agua y la puse a la temperatura de 20º debía estar en forma y despejado para el comienzo de liga de institutos.

Un rato después…

Decidí traerme al chucho al partido, por alguna razón me agradaba. Era grande y blanco, en su pata tenía una herida en la pata trasera derecha que le curé y parecía joven aunque era grande. Aún no tenía un nombre para el perro, pero de momento le coloqué un collar que compré en la tienda de mascotas que hay en la esquina.

El perro y yo llegamos al campo de fútbol, las animadoras ya estaban allí y vi como todas corrían como locas hacía el perro y yo.

"Supongo que el perro será una arma de ligar, a las chicas les atraen los tipos chungos con perros." Pensé por dentro.

-Qué bonito…

-¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntaron Ashley, Excella y las otras animadoras…

-No lo sé, aún he de decidir un nombre.

-Si quieres quedamos por la tarde y te ayudamos, de paso podemos pasar un tiempo extra juntos…- Dijo Ashley.

-Lo siento, ya estoy ocupado.- El primer pensamiento que se me vino a la cabeza fue "Helena". ¿Cómo debe estar ahora?

Me fui al banquillo con el resto del equipo, el perro me siguió. En las gradas pude localizar a Claire, Rebecca y… Helena. A quien no vi fue a Ada, raro, siempre era puntual.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- Ada estaba plantada detrás mío, le di un beso de saludo al cual ella no se pudo resistir.

-Claro… En tus sueños. ¿Tienes idea de dónde ha salido el perro?

-Del bosque…

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté incrédulo, después del numerito de Helena no recordaba nada más.

-Tú y yo fuimos a pasear al bosque después de la fiesta y nos encontramos con este perro…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback de Ada:

-¿Ya recuerdas por donde hemos ido León? Este bosque es enorme…

-Tranquila mujer, tengo instinto de cazador.- Respondió León medio borracho.

-Vale, lo que tú digas…

Era pasada medianoche de luna llena, León y yo estábamos paseando por el bosque para aclarar un poco nuestras mentes, respirar aire fresco y de paso sacarnos la borrachera de encima. Hacía un frío invernal y la brisa soplaba fuerte, León me dejó su chaqueta para que no tuviera frío en mis brazos. Los árboles llegaban muy alto, las copas de los arboles estaban ligeramente congeladas con una finísima capa de escarcha y la niebla empezaba a levantarse.

-¡Au!- Un gemido de animal sonó por todo el bosque, parecía que estaba cerca.

-¿Has oído eso?- Preguntó León.

-Deberíamos volver, si recuerdas el camino, claro…

-No, quiero investigar.- Respondió León andando hacía una zona donde la niebla era más densa, el animal debería estar ahí.

Avancé con él, no quería quedarme sola en el bosque de noche cuando había luna llena.

-¿Y si es el hombre lobo? Imagínate Ada… Seríamos famosos.- Dijo León mientras apartaba cuatro setos del camino.

-No digas tonterías León, los hombres lobos no existen.

-¡Au!- De nuevo, el gruñido animal sonó, esta vez más fuerte y nos estábamos acercando a la bestia que emitía ese sonido.

-Ten cuidado León, no te caigas.- León se subió a un árbol para vigilar desde arriba si podía ver algo.

-Veo algo ¡Allí!- Exclamo León gritando como un loco.

León bajó del árbol, se dirigió hacia donde señalaba y nos encontramos con un precioso perro blanco con la pata trasera derecha atrapada en un cepo.

-Amigo, yo te ayudo.- León separó el cepo de la pata de animal, la herida parecía de hacía poco.

León logró liberar al perro, nos dimos cuenta de que no llevaba collar y decidimos quedárnoslo ya que por el camino nos seguía.

-Mi padre no me dejará quedarme con el perrito… ¿Te lo quedas tú?- Le dije a León. Mi madre era asiática y mi padre americano, pero no les gustaban los animales.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, larguémonos de aquí.- Tenía ganas de marcharme de el bosque Arklay, nunca antes lo había visto ten tenebroso.

-Espera… ¿Por dónde era?

León se paró a pensar el camino por el que debíamos volver. Bufé con molestia y me senté en el tronco de un árbol cortado, sería una noche muy larga…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin flashback punto de vista de León:

-Al final tardaste 20 minutos en encontrar el camino de salida al bosque.- Ada terminó. Era increíble como no podía recordar nada.

-Entiendo… ¿Mientras juego puedes quedarte con el perro?

-Claro, déjamelo a mí.

-Adiós.- Le besé nuevamente en los labios y me marché hasta el entrenador Barry Burton.

Nuestro entrenador era un buen hombre, padre de familia, fuerte, alto, robusto… Y simpático. Parece que yo era el último en llegar cuando siempre era el primero.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos empezaremos los estiramientos, os veo un poco pachuchos…

El equipo era formado por 12 jugadores:

1. Carlos Oliveira

2. Jake Muller

3. Yo

4. Steve Burnside (aunque por culpa de su rodilla no podía excederse)

5 .Kevin dooley

6. Rodrigo Juan Raval

7. Jack Krauser

8. Luis Sera

9. Kevin Ryman

10. Ark Thompson

11. Bruce McGivern

12. Ben Bertolucci

El entrenador Burton pasó lista y nos indico el circuito de estiramientos. En esta ocasión nos enfrentábamos contra otra escuela de alrededor de las montañas Arklay. No habíamos jugado nunca contra ellos, los otros cursos de futbol decían que eran buenos pero que cometían muchas faltas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Me senté en las gradas con Helena y Deborah, Rebecca también estaba y se unió. Los chicos tenían el primer partido de la temporada y después hacían una comida y celebraciones para dar comienzo a la temporada de Raccoon City High School. Contando que la mayoría de chicos asistieron a la fiesta no sería un buen inicio, todos tendrían resaca.

-¿Y qué dices que hice?- Pregunto Helena.

-Cantaste sobre la barra y la gente se fue.- Helena no recordaba nada, efectos de la borrachera y la resaca.

-Vaya numerito montaste hija…- Dijo Rebecca imitándola.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- Ada apareció y se sentó con nosotras a charlar mientras los chicos hacían estiramientos.

-Nada importante, Helena no recuerda lo de ayer.

-León tampoco se acordaba de nuestro paseo post-fiesta. Ni del perro- Ada nos mostró un cachorro blanco moníssimo.

-¡Es… Hermoso!- Rebecca cogió al cachorro en brazos y lo achuchó como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Lo sé.

-¿De dónde lo sacasteis?- Pregunté incrédula.

-Larga historia.- Contestó Ada casi arrancando al cachorro de las manos de Rebecca.

-Yo quiero uno…- Dijo Rebecca mirando al perrito como meneaba la colita y sacaba la lengua alegremente.

-Este estaba atrapado en un cepo.- Contó Ada.

-Pobrecito…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Jill?- Recordé ayer la discusión con Chris.

Esta mañana he ido a despertar a Chris pero él no ha querido salir de la cama. Supongo que vendría a su partido, él juega después del equipo de Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

¿Qué os pasa chicos? Estáis en muy mala forma… El verano os ha sentado mal.- Dijo el entrenador Barry.

-Estamos cansados.

-Cuesta arrancar temporada…

-No lo sé.

Cada jugador opinaba y se inventaba una excusa para no contar al entrenador Burton, los chicos estábamos hablando todos a la vez y el entrenador Barry estaba furioso.

¡Piiii!

El entrenador Barry tocó fuerte el silbato dejándonos sordos. Supongo que estaría cabreado, y con razón.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando de verdad?- Dijo el entrenador Barry furioso.

Steve dio un paso al frente, supongo que él diría la verdad y nos cubriría a los otros.

-Tenemos resaca.- Todos temblábamos, según el entrenador estaba prohibido emborracharse o tener sexo un día antes de un partido.

-¿Cómo?

-Ayer celebramos una fiesta y todos estábamos…

-Comprendo. Así que todo el equipo está con resaca, que desastre….- Dijo el entrenador sin dejar terminar a Steve. –Esforzaos, sé que la resaca es un dolor de cabeza constante… pero hemos de machacar al otro equipo. ¿Entendido?- Dijo Barry.

-¡Las manos en el centro!- Gritó Carlos Oliveira, el capitán del equipo.

Pusimos las manos al centro, contamos hasta tres y gritamos el nombre del equipo:

-¡Raccoon City!

La gente de las gradas aplaudió, entre el público vi a Claire que me lanzó un beso al aire, yo le guiñe el ojo. El silbato del árbitro dio inicio al partido, el otro equipo se posicionó en el campo. El árbitro colocó la pelota en el medio de campo y Carlos la golpeó lejos hacía las gradas del otro equipo siguiendo la estrategia del entrenador.

De la nada un perro saltó desde arriba las gradas y empezó a jugar con la pelota, los jugadores se tropezaron con el perro blanco mientras corrían hacía la pelota que estaba en la boca del perro.

-Steve ¡Coge al perro!- Gritó el entrenador Burton. Como buen jugador obedecí y perseguí al perro en una carrera de velocidad máxima.

El perro me llevaba una ventaja considerable, apreté el ritmo y logré empatar con él. La rodilla me molestaba un poco pero podía seguir corriendo, nada grave. El perro se puso delante de mí y me hizo caer rodando por el suelo dando varias volteretas consecutivas. Cuando volví la vista hacía al perro, este estaba saltando y meneando la cola buscando juego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback punto de vista de Rebecca:

-Ada.

-¿Qué Becky?

-Déjame al perro durante el partido.- Me había encariñado con ese lindo cachorro de ojos brillantes y pelaje blanco como la nieve.

-No.- Respondió Ada secamente.

-Venga porfa.- Insistí e hice mi carita de suplica.

-Uf… vale.- Ada se hartó y finalmente cedió.

Ada me dio al perro en mis brazos, era tan suave. Me recordaba a un perrito que tuve cuando era pequeña. Le acaricié la cabeza y volvimos la atención a los chicos que planeaban unas jugadas.

-Hola.- Nos giramos y vimos a Jill.

-Jill.- Gritó Claire. Ella se abrazó a Jill y le correspondió al abrazo. -¿Qué pasó ayer? Chris no me lo quiso contar…- Jill entristeció la cara.

-Oh… Yo solo hice una promesa de venir a ver el partido y aquí estoy.- Respondió Jill.

-¿Y Chris?- Preguntó Claire.

-No quiero saber nada de él.- Respondió Jill fríamente. Me moría de curiosidad sobre qué habría pasado anoche entre los dos.

-No me meteré donde no me llaman pero él está destrozado.- Dijo Claire preocupada.

-Bueno… Ya hablaremos o… no lo sé.- Dijo Jill entrando en razón.

-Sin presiones Jilly.- Claire le chocó la palma y volvimos la atención al partido.

La morena sonrió con cierta tristeza en los ojos, ella miró al campo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Jill se levantó de la silla.

-¿Qué te pasa Jill?- Preguntó Helena.

-El tipo del equipo contrario, el del tatuaje en el brazo… Ayer al salir de la fiesta me persiguió y me dijo que me las haría pagar por empujarle.

Miré hacía el chico que Jill señaló, era…. No, era… ¡Billy!

-Yo me choqué con él el día de la fiesta cuando fui a buscar pizza.- Dijo Claire recordando lo sucedido.

-Ese es Billy…- Dije en voz baja.

-El idiota que…- Dijo Deborah

-Ese mismo- No había cambiado nada, lo que no sabía era que estaba en la cuidad para jugar el partido.

¡PIIIII!

El silbato del árbitro dio inicio al partido, el otro equipo se posicionó en el campo. El árbitro colocó la pelota en el medio de campo y el capitán del equipo la envió cerca nuestro en las gradas. El perro se empezó a mover en mis brazos e hizo un salto inmenso escapándose de mis brazos.

-¡Vuelve!- Grité a pleno pulmón.

Los jugadores tropezaron con el perro que llevaba la pelota en la boca, tenía ganas de jugar. Steve, siguiendo órdenes del entrenador, persiguió al perro pero no tuvo éxito en quitarle la pelota. El perro se puso delante de Steve y le hizo tropezar.

-Rebecca, tu practicabas atletismo ¡Atrápalo!- Dijo Claire.

-No, ahí está Billy.

-¡Tú has dejado al perro!- Dijo Ada.

-¡El perro me ha dejado a mí!- Yo protesté.

-¡Qué más da, solo ve!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin Flashback punto de vista de Rebecca:

Salté de las gradas al campo como anteriormente hizo el perrito blanco. Aterricé sobre mis rodillas y me dispuse a perseguir al perro que me miraba de manera juguetona. Los jugadores y el público flipaban.

-Ven aquí pequeñín- Empecé a andar lento y susurrarle palabras suaves para que me diera la pelota, pero nada funcionó.

Cuando estaba a menso de cinco pasos del perro, este empezó a correr nuevamente. Cogí carrerilla y le perseguí. El perro hizo ziga-zagas delante de mí para desviarme, pero no le funcionó. Estuvimos varios minutos corriendo y dando vueltas y más vueltas por el campo. Finalmente acorralé al perro en la portería y este soltó la pelota y se sentó. Cogí la pelota reventada de tantos mordiscos del pequeño cachorro y la limpié. El público aplaudió y los jugadores también. Le entregué la pelota al árbitro y cogí al perrito en brazos.

-Se terminó tu momento de fama Becca.- Me giré, Billy me estaba observando se arriba abajo. Me quedé congelada. El entrenador llamó a Billy y él se fue pero antes me dijo unas palabras.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que salgas intacta de la última vez.- Billy se alejó y suspiré mientras me dirigía de nuevo a la grada con el perro en brazos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos hasta el momento y han pasado muchísimas cosas, desde tristes hasta a alegres. No sé si soy la única pero va un poco raro últimamente.

¿Alguien quiere proponer un nombre para el perro de León y Ada? Y por si lo preguntáis sí, el perro de la historia es el perro de RE4 que te ayuda a lo largo del juego.

Billy ha vuelto… El chico misterioso con el que se toparon Claire y Jill era él. ¿Qué tiene planeado?... No os lo diré, soy malota XD (OK NO)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos y enormes abrazos.

Frozenheart7


	11. En el hospital

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 11

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Nota de autor: Ahora a mis profesores les han dado ganas de hacer proyectos de recerca y exposiciones… ¡Estoy que no paro!

Respuesta de reviews anónimos:

Antonella: ¡Hola chica! Lo de la escena del bosque fue una idea que encontré divertida y la decidí incluir. Estoy super contenta de que te gusta la historia, los reviews de los lectores son una fuente de energía para ponerse a escribir y seguir con la historia. ¡Cuídate!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

Después del numerito del perro, pudimos reemprender el partido. Mi rodilla me daba pinchazos de tanto correr, simplemente lo ignoré. El árbitro tocó el silbato, hora de volver al campo.

La pelota fue al equipo contrario, León corrió a defensar la posición del jugador mientras yo intentaba atacar al capitán del equipo que llevaba la pelota entre los pies. Intenté quitársela, una, dos y tres veces cuando a la cuarta el chico de pelo largo y negro me dio un golpe en la rodilla.

Me caí al suelo y aullé de dolor, el árbitro pitó falta y le sacó tarjeta roja al chico del tatuaje y pelo oscuro como la noche. De fondo oía como Claire gritaba mi nombre.

Mi vista se volvía borrosa y los sonidos resonaban por mi cabeza. El médico corrió con el botiquín hacía mi posición. El chico de pelo oscuro discutía con el árbitro por su expulsión, los chicos de mi equipo estaban rodeándome comprobando como estaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Logré entender las palabras del médico de campo, mi pierna ardía de dolor, no lo aguantaba.

-¡Steve!- Claire, ella había salido de las gradas a toda prisa y ahora estaba en el campo, ella estaba cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos calientes, estaba pálida de preocupación. Lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando e iba perdiendo el conocimiento por culpa del dolor.

-¡Al hospital!- Gritó el entrenador Burton. Eso fue lo último que llegué a oír antes de desmayarme, lo último que sentí fueron las manos calientes de mi pelirroja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Steve:

-¡Steve! ¡Steve contéstame!- Grité de desesperación.

Ese tal Billy le había dado una buena patada en su rodilla operada, yo estaba llorando abrazándole, él se había desmayado, no lo podía evitar. No me podía imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La ambulancia llegó al cabo de 2 minutos, unos enfermeros salieron de con una camilla y pusieron a Steve estirado en ella.

-¿Quién le acompaña?- Preguntó el más joven de los enfermeros.

-Yo.- Dije sin pensármelo dos veces. El joven médico asintió.

Me giré a Deborah mientras llevaban a Steve a la ambulancia. Debía avisar a mi hermano de todo, él estaría preocupado.

-Dile a Chris que he ido al hospital, cuéntaselo todo.- Dije a toda prisa.

-Claro.- Deborah volvió con su hermana y entré en la ambulancia con Steve.

Los enfermeros estaban delante conduciendo, yo me senté en la parte trasera con Steve. Él tenía convulsiones en la mano derecha se la cogí y él paró de temblar. Le aparté unos flecos que le caían en la cara y le di un beso a la mejilla.

-Te prometo que te vas a recuperar pronto.- Le susurré en la oreja.

No sabía si me estaba escuchando pero yo estaba convencida que él estaba sintiendo que yo estaba con él en ese momento. Le apreté la mano con un poco más de fuerza y le observé la rodilla. La tenía hinchada y con un buen moratón que se estaba volviendo amarillo del impacto. La ambulancia paró y unos médicos de dentro del hospital sacaron a Steve de dentro del vehículo, un enfermero me ayudó a bajar a mí.

-Gracias.- Dije en un leve susurro.

Una vez en el hospital llevaron a Steve en una sala de reconocimiento, a mi me dijeron que debía esperar en la sala de espera. Odiaba las salas de espera, la gente estaba nerviosa intentando saber si sus queridos se encontraban bien o estaban en situación crítica. Me acomodé en el asiento que parecía de cartón. Supongo que solo quedaba la paciencia y la esperanza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

No me lo puedo creer. ¡Billy ha golpeado al novio de Claire! Y encima discute con el árbitro sobre sus derechos como jugador. No lo puedo soportar, estaba ardiendo de ira. Caminé hacía el banquillo donde él estaba sentado tomando bebida energética, le iba a dar una buena charla sobre el respeto a los demás y se iba a enterar.

-¡¿Pero qué te crees que eres?!- Dije cruzando mis brazos con indignación.

-Anda… Pero si eres tú.- Billy se levantó y se acercó a mí, mi instinto decía que debía retroceder pero por puro orgullo no lo hice.

-Tú no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a quien te da la gana ¿Sabes?- Se paró delante de mí. Estábamos cara a cara, me sentí tentada a darle una cachetada pero recordé el último día que le di una. Mal asunto…

-Ese jugador era un dolor de cabeza. Era mejor quitárselo de en medio.- Contesto Billy apretándome el brazo.

Gruñí de dolor y Billy rió, me estaba lastimando el brazo y por si no fuera poco todos estaban mirando a Steve así que nadie podía defenderme. Él me miraba con ojos penetrantes, yo le aguanté la mirad hasta que se me hizo imposible por culpa de la presión del brazo.

-¿Ahora me vas a quitar de en medio a mí?- Dije intentando resistir el dolor.

Billy me dio la vuelta y mi espalda quedó contra su pecho. Me sacudí contra él pero era imposible soltarme, me tenía bien agarrada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayud…!- Billy me tapó la boca para evitar que pidiera ayuda.

-Te dije que pagarías por la cachetada.- Susurró Billy en mi oreja. Él me apretó el cuello, el aire me faltaba y no podía respirar. –Vamos, di que lo sientes.- Dijo Billy susurrando.

-Jamás.- Contesté como pude.

-¿Enserio? Bien… Tú decides, o pides perdón o voy a… ¡AAAAAA!- Billy gritó dejándome sorda. Me liberó enseguida, al momento descubrí la razón.

El perro blanco le estaba mordiendo la pierna dejándole una herida profunda en su tobillo. Él gritaba cada vez más fuerte, tarde o temprano la gente se daría cuenta y a lo mejor me quitaban al perro, así que le ordené que parase.

-Perrito, basta.- Grité en un tono imponente, el lindo cachorro paró y se subió en mis brazos. El perro tenía una leve taca de sangre en su pelaje blanco como la nieve, necesitaría una ducha. Billy suspiro de alivio.

-Maldita.- Dijo Billy mientras me alejaba con el perro.

-¿Qué dices?- El perro gruño a Billy amenazándole a volverle a morder.

-Nada.- Contestó Billy al ver la reacción del perro.

Volví hacía el grupo, se habían llevado a Steve a la ambulancia hacía al hospital, supongo que Claire también.

-Los partidos de hoy se suspenden.- Gritaron por megafonía.

La lesión de Steve había causado un gran contratiempo y por otra parte el suave perrito blanco también había hecho de las suyas…

-Hola Becky.- Dijo Ada saludándome. –Parece que este pequeñín solo busca problemas…

-Creo que es lo único que sabe hacer, aparte de ser adorable.

-Te lo podrías quedar…. Si quieres, claro.- Dijo León que sorprendió a Ada.

¡No me lo podía creer! Me estaban regalando al pequeñín, necesitaba un nombre. Salté emocionada y di vueltas de alegría. Ni siquiera contesté a Ada y a León. Tenía un perro guardián que me protegía de los malos, en el jardín de la enorme mansión construiría una casita para el perro, cada día lo sacaría a pasear por el bosque, incluso haríamos footing juntos... Seguro que papá no pondría ningún inconveniente en ver la cucada de perro.

-Lo tomaremos como un sí.-Dijo Ada riendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Claire partió hacía al hospital, yo me quedé con las otras chicas en el campo. Los partidos de ese día se suspendieron por culpa del incidente.

-Bien, yo iré a casa de los Redfields a avisar a Chris de todo.- Dijo Deborah.- ¿Jill te vienes?- Preguntó ella.

-Me encuentro mal, me voy a mi casa a descansar.- Jill puso esa excusa para no ir, debía estar triste por la discusión de ayer.

-Producto de la resaca, yo ahora me iré a dormir.- Dije intentando animar el ambiente.

-Lo que sea nos vemos.-Mis ánimos fracasaron, Jill se fue hacía su casa.

León se acercó a mí aprovechando de que Ada estaba hablando con Rebecca, él me tocó el trasero con discreción y me susurró en la oreja sensualmente.

-No te olvides que esta tarde vienes a mi casa.- Reí bajo para que nadie me escuchara.

-Como olvidarlo.- Le separé de mí para no levantar sospechas.

Desvié mi vista hacía la puerta de la entrada del campo, Chris estaba allí vestido con el uniforme de jugador, listo para el partido.

-Llego a tiempo.- Chris se secó el sudor de su frente, seguramente había venido corriendo por la calle. Su parido empezaría dentro de media hora, lo justo para hacer el calentamiento.

-Han suspendido los partidos Chris.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó preocupado más por los partidos que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Steve se ha lesionado y ha ido al hospital con Claire.- Chris cambió la cara de inmediato al oír Claire y hospital en la misma frase.

-Dios, voy para allá corriendo.- Chris volvió a salir tan rápido como entró y desde el campo pudimos oír como llamaba a un taxi para llevarlo al hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Jill:

Justo cuando salía del campo me encontré con Chris que corría desesperadamente para legr puntual. Lástima que los partidos se habían suspendido.

-"¿Lástima? Él te rompió el corazón, Jill. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?"- Dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Me escondí detrás de unas plantas para no encontrármelo, realmente no quería ni tenía ganas de estar con él. Chris pasó rápido como un rayo por delante de mí. Parecía que no se había percatado de que yo estaba allí. Cuando desapareció por completo suspiré de alivio, salí de mi escondite temporal y me apresuré para llegar a casa, donde estaría más sola…

-"Es mejor estar sola que en mala compañía"- Otra vez mi voz interior intervino, la ignoré pero tenía toda la razón. Sin los Redfields estaría sola.

Caminé hacía la calle principal, pensaba despejar mi mente haciendo un paseo por el parque, ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Chris…

-"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?"- Me pregunté dentro de mis pensamientos.

Me senté en un banco y descansé mis ojos por un momento, oír el agua del pequeño lago y el cantar de los pájaros me hacía desconectar.

-Jill…- Una voz familiar me llamó.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, miré hacía mi derecha y luego a la izquierda, debían ser imaginaciones mías porque no había nadie.

-Jill…- Volví a mirar, nadie estaba presente, solo los patos en el lago y los pájaros en los árboles.

Alguien me tocó el hombro, me levanté del banco del parque y me giré, tampoco había nadie.

-"Estoy demasiado sola."- Pensé.

Volví a andar dispuesta a llegar a casa, prepararía un poco de comida para Claire y se la traería al hospital, la pobre debe estar hambrienta…

-"¿Y si me encuentro con Chris?"

Seguramente sí, me lo podría encontrar pero estaríamos en el hospital con mucha gente, él no montaría un numerito allí. Decidí arriesgarme así que cuando llegué a casa prendí fuego en los fogones y abrí la nevera.

¡A cocinar se ha dicho!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-Despierta pelirroja…- Alguien me sacudía el hombro con suavidad, abrí mis ojos y me encontré a Steve caminando delante de mí en la sala de espera. Cuando me levanté la sala de espera se convirtió en mi habitación, yo estaba vestida en un vestido precioso y Steve no tenía ni rastro de su herida.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien.- Le besé y él me tumbó con suavidad en la cama. Empezó a besarme el cuello, suspiré de placer. –Te quiero.-Le susurré mientras él me besaba la clavícula y mi escote del vestido.

-Yo también te quiero Claire.- Contestó Steve tomando mis rostro y besando mis labios suavemente.

La visión se oscureció y volví a mi realidad.

-Señorita, hora de despertar.- Un doctor con la bata blanca estaba delante de mí intentándome despertar, me había quedado dormida en la sala de espera.

-Solo fue un sueño…- Susurré ignorando al doctor.

-El señor Burnside está en su habitación. Mañana por la mañana le operaremos la rodilla. Acompáñeme.- La parte de operar la rodilla me alarmó, pero si estaba en una habitación era buena señal.

-¿Ha despertado?- Miré mi reloj, eran las 2 y media del mediodía, había estado durmiendo una eternidad.

-No, aún no, no es nada grave no se preocupe… Hemos llegado.- El doctor me abrió la puerta de la habitación 0267 y se despidió con un buen apretón de manos.

La habitación tenía una enorme ventana donde se podía ver el paisaje y la gente entrando y saliendo del hospital. Estábamos en un piso alto, supongo que en la planta más elevada del hospital, en traumatología… Pensar en traumatología me hizo pensar en mamá, mañana le debía operar ella.

Pensé en llamar a mi madre pero antes me acerqué a la cama donde Steve tenía conectado un monitor que controlaba su pulso. En un brazo le estaban inyectando suero para no deshidratarse. Al lado de su cama había un sillón, me senté y le di la mano. Con mi otra mano libre cogí mi teléfono y llamé a mi madre.

-Aquí la doctora Redfield.-Contestó mamá con tono serio y profesional.

-Mamá, soy Claire.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal van las cosas?- Su voz pasó de tono serio a tono cariñoso.

-Mal. Steve se ha lesionado y estamos en el hospital.

-Vaya… ¿Es grave?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, mañana le operan.

-Me ha llegado una notificación diciendo que tendré que operar un paciente por la mañana… Un tal Burnside… ¿Es él?- Dijo mamá.

-Sí.- Vaya coincidencia, mi madre tenía muy buena mano en las cirugías.

-Por eso no te preocupes cariño, estará en buenas manos.

-Eso no lo dudo.- Su talento por la medicina era grande.

-Bueno ¿Y Chris?

-No lo sé, le he dicho a Deborah que le diga que estamos en el hospital.

-En ese caso supongo que bien. Recuerda que hoy llegaré a casa a las seis… A las siete tengo turno, es rutina pasar a ver los pacientes, si estas allí nos vemos.

-Sí, me quedaré con él. Nos vemos, te quiero.- Mamá se despidió.

-Adiós. He de coger el avión.- Mamá colgó y guardé mi teléfono.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, acaricié la mano de Steve con mi pulgar y cerré los ojos, aún estaba somnolienta de la siesta en la sala de espera. Respiré profundamente, estaba a punto de caer en un sueño otra vez, pero un apretón en mi mano hizo volver a activar mis sentidos.

-Claire.

Steve había despertado, sonreí de felicidad y me levanté.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, he estado mejor. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 2 menos cuarto.- Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que entré en la habitación, el tiempo vuela.

-Vaya… Cuanto tiempo.

-Mañana mi madre te operará.

-¿Tu madre?- Preguntó confuso.

-Sí.- Asentí.

-Bueno, al menos mejor ella que nadie más, aunque es un mal lugar para conocer a una suegra.- Reí con sarcasmo, Steve nunca perdía el sentido del humor.

-Descansa, yo me quedaré contigo en el hospital hasta que te recuperes.- Le acaricié la frente quitándole una capa fina de sudor.

-Vale. Pero tienes que comer.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, me levanté, quité el seguro de la puerta y la abrí.

-¡Chris!- Me abracé a él.

-He venido a ver a mi cuñado.- Steve rió al verle allí.

-Pues ya ves.- Steve se incorporó y bebió un poco de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado contrario del sillón.

-Oye Chris… ¿A que no adivinas quien operará a Chris?

-¿Quién?

-Piensa un poco.

-No lo sé.- Suspiré.

-Nuestra madre.

-Eso sí que es tener suerte.- Exclamó Chris.

¡TOC TOC!

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Chris cogió una silla que estaba delante del ventanal y se sentó con Steve. Quité el seguro por segunda vez y abrí la puerta nuevamente.

-Hola Claire. Pensé que tendrías hambre.- Jill llevaba un paquete con arroz y fideos, el plato favorito que hace Jill.

-Gracias Jill, pasa.- Cerré la puerta y eché el seguro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se acabó lo que se daba, creo que ya tengo nombre para el perro, se va llamar Junior. Si alguien tiene alguna propuesta más que la dejé por review, Becky y el perro se van a meter en líos con Wesky… Ahí lo dejo ;)

Jill y Chris… Esos dos la van a liar. Por otra parte estoy escribiendo un one-shot con esta fantástica pareja, cuando lo termine ya avisaré.

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡ALLÁ VOY PROYECTOS DE RECERCA! Que la fuerza de dios me acompañe… - -

Besos y abrazos de oso.

Frozenheart7


	12. Foxy

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 12

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes o animales me pertenecen…

Nota de autor: A partir de ahora responderé TODOS los reviews al final del capítulo, se me hace más cómodo que ir mandando mensajes individuales.

Y la escena del ascensor es un "Avance editado" del one-shot que subiré con Chris y Jill para el 14 de febrero, San Valentín…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Jill:

Cuando entré en la habitación del hospital me quedé congelada. Chris estaba con él…

-Hola Jill.- Saludó Steve alegremente.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Intenté disimular pero la mirada de Chris me tenía aturdida, estaba… triste, a sus ojos les faltaba el brillo tan especial que los hacía tana característicos. ¿Chris me estaría echando de menos?

-Voy haciendo.- Contestó Steve.

-¿Quieres sentarte Jill?- Ofreció Claire dándome una silla del escritorio situado delante de la cama.

-No, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Coge esto.- Le entregué el arroz.

-¿Tan temprano?- Preguntó Claire.

-Lo siento, debo irme.- Cogí mi chaqueta.

-Espera Jill.- Gritó Chris levantándose rápidamente.

Salí echando leches de la habitación. Entré en el ascensor que estaba vacío y pulsé el botón de la planta 0. Cuando las puertas se cerraban Chris entró, no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Christopher?

-No me llames así Jill, yo soy Chris. Tu Chris.

-Chris, no lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Hacer más difícil que Jill?- Chris avanzaba lentamente hacía a mí.

-Olvidarte.- Musité lentamente.- Déjame ir.

Pulsé el botón de abrir las puertas, pero Chris fue más rápido y pulsó el botón de emergencia. El ascensor se sacudió y Chris me agarró fuerte con sus brazos protectores, mi corazón latía a mil.

-Jill, te quiero, lo siento mucho… ¿Qué he de hacer para que me perdones?- Chris aún me tenía envuelta en sus cálidos brazos y susurraba estas palabras a mi oreja, no me pude resistir. Me giré contra él y le planté un enorme beso en los labios, él enseguida correspondió y los dos nos unimos en una ronda de besos ardientes.

-¿Estoy perdonado?- Asentí con la cabeza. Nosotros dos seguimos besándonos sin importar las consecuencias y la situación.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Un técnico del ascensor abrió las puertas encalladas del ascensor y nos encontró besándonos.

-Sí.- Estallé en risas, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

El reparador nos ayudó a salir el cacharro, después de ese lío volvimos a la habitación de Steve, nosotros dos nos habíamos reconciliado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

-Buenas tardes. ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra la habitación del paciente Steve Burnside?

-Un momento por favor.- La enfermera buscó a Steve en el registro de pacientes.

Decidí ir a visitar a Claire y a Steve al hospital porque por el grupo de mensajes decían que lo iban a operar. Me traía al perrito conmigo, yo y mi padre le habíamos bautizado como Foxy, lindo nombre por su forma de las orejas. Los enfermeros de recepción me decían que no lo podía llevar pero yo lo escondí dentro de la mochila del colegio. Papá construirá una caseta para Foxy, pero mientras no esta lista, he de llevarme al perro allí donde vaya.

-En la 0267.- Contestó la enfermera después de severos minutos.

-Gracias.

Fui al ascensor, pero vi que estaba averiado. Dos técnicos miraban el panel que parecía quemado. Subí por las escaleras, Foxy sacó la cabeza por la cartera, la gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando, era tan adorable.

-Creo que es aquí.- Toqué en la puerta, desde dentro oí un adelante.

-Becky.- Claire se levantó y me abrazó, parecía que ella había estado comiendo algo y Foxy saltó de la mochila y empezó a oler por toda la habitación.

-¿Has traído al 'terremoto'?- Preguntó Steve al ver al perro.

-¿Por qué terremoto?- Pregunté a Steve que estaba en la cama reposando.

-Siempre la lía.

-Lo sé.- Foxy encontró una bandeja con arroz y se la comió de un mordisco, solo el arroz, no la bandeja.

-¡Ey! Mi comida…- Dijo Claire intentando quitarle la bandeja a Foxy.

-¡Foxy Basta!-Foxy dejó caer la bandeja al suelo, Claire la cogió y la limpió con un pañuelo.

-Veo que has aprendido a domar a la bestia.

-Bueno, no del todo… Aún.- Contesté a Steve.

¡RING RING!

-Hola, soy Claire.- Contestó Claire a su móvil.

-Hola cariño, ya he llegado al aeropuerto de Raccoon City, ahora iré a casa a ducharme, después llegaré al hospital y os vendré a ver.- Dijo la mamá de Claire.

-Vale mami.

-Adiós, te quiero.

-Adiós.

Claire colgó el teléfono y se sentó a la silla del lado de la cama con Steve, Foxy se sentó en mis pies, Chris y Jill parecían haberse reconciliado.

-Espera…

-¿Qué pasa Chris?- Dijo Jill.

-La casa.

-¿Qué pasa con la casa?

-No está terminada, en particular hay una mancha de cerveza en la moqueta….- Claire se llevó las manos a la boca, lo que Chris estaba diciendo era verdad.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo Jill alarmada.

-Son las 5, mamá tardará hasta las 6 a llegar a casa… Hemos de llamar a nuestros amigos para que vayan a nuestra casa a limpiar.- Propuso Chris.

-Bien, yo llamaré a Helena y a Deborah.- Claire se levantó y salió al pasillo a llamar a las hermanas Harper.

-Jill, tu llama a Parker, yo llamaré a Piers…- Jill asintió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

León me acarició seductoramente el hombro quitándome la camisa en el proceso. Habíamos quedado esta tarde en su casa, la diversión estaba empezando.

-Dime que me quieres Helena…- León me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, yo solté un gemido inconscientemente.

-Te quiero…-Dije entre suspiros de placer.

León me abrazó por la espalda y bajó sus manos hacía mis caderas. Él lentamente me quitó el cinturón y me bajó los pantalones dejándome en ropa interior. Decidí tomar el mando y empujé a León en la cama, me subí encima suyo y le besé el cuello dejándole algún mordisco suave en el proceso.

-Helena.- Susurró él mientras me acariciaba mi melena.

¡RING RING!

Gruñí de fastidio, nos habían interrumpido con el maldito teléfono.

-Más vale que sea importante.- Cogí el teléfono. -¿Diga?

-Helena ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, es urgente?- La voz de Claire sonaba inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa Claire?

-La casa, aún quedan cosas por recoger, yo estoy en el hospital con Steve y nuestra madre llegará a casa en menos de una hora. ¿Podrías ir a recoger? Los amigos de Chris y Jill también vendrán.- Al menos el hecho de no ser solo una persona recogiendo me aliviaba.

-Está bien…-Acepté a regañadientes.

-Gracias Helena, eres la mejor.

-De nada, pero me debes una.

Colgué el teléfono, miré a León que parecía decepcionado. Suspiré y me vestí de nuevo mientras le explicaba a León lo que pasaba.

-Vengo contigo.- León también se vistió. –Pero esto está pendiente para terminar.

-No lo dudes…- Sonreí de lado y cuando estuvimos listos, los dos salimos hacía la casa de Claire a recoger los restos de la fiesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Terminada la llamada de Helena, volví a entrar en la habitación del hospital.

-Que alguien me quité al perro… de la cara.

Steve seguía estirado en la cama y el perro jugaba con el cojín, el pobre recibía babas de Foxy en gran cantidad.

-Anda, para Foxy.

Rebecca retiró al perro de la cama de Steve y lo escondió en su mochila, Foxy sacó la cabeza por el pequeño espacio abierto de la mochila.

-La gente se piensa que es un peluche, por eso nadie se da cuenta que es real y me he colado con él.- Explicó Rebecca mientras se ponía la mochila y se disponía a ir a ayudar en la casa.

-Gracias Rebecca.

-De nada Claire, será mejor que me vaya.

-Y que el perro no haga más desorden del que hay en casa.- Dijo Chris.

Rebecca asintió, Foxy se escondió en la mochila y ella salió de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

-¡Taxi!

Llamé a un taxi para que me llevara a casa de Claire y Chris, los quería ayudar a limpiar todo lo de la noche anterior. Al pensar en la fiesta me vino a la cabeza ese chico moreno, Piers… Era muy guapo, podría utilizarlo a mi favor y hacer que sea mi novio falso, pero no me gusta utilizar a la gente… Lo tenía que hacer por el bien de Albert. Desde luego a Piers no le contaría el romance que Albert y yo nos traemos, si alguna vez discutiéramos Piers y yo entonces se acabaría todo. Él pensaría que somos novios de verdad pero solo sería una tapadera…

-¡Soy brillante!

El taxista se giró y disimulé, tanto pensar y no me había dado cuenta que aún estaba dentro del taxi. Unos segundos después el taxista volvió a centrar la mirada en la carretera. El trayecto duró unos 10 minutos más o menos. Pagué al taxista que me miraba extraño, supongo por lo de "soy brillante". Una vez él se fue, saqué a Foxy de la mochila. Piqué a la puerta de los Redfields, Claire me había dicho que los amigos de Chris estarían allí, ellos tenían las llaves y me abrirían.

-Hola ¿Vienes a recoger?

Piers abrió la puerta, los dos nos quedamos mirando el uno a otro. Yo no presté atención a Foxy y él corrió a dentro de la casa.

¡CRASH!

Miramos hacia dentro y vimos a Foxy que estaba destripando la caja de pizza de la bolsa de basura.

-¡Foxy, déjalo!- Una vez más él obedeció y soltó el cartón.

-¿Es tuyo el perro?- Dijo Piers sin dejar de mirar a Foxy.

-Sí, desde hace unas 4 horas…- Piers asintió. Volvimos a quedarnos mirando.

-Oye ven y haz algo… Un perro lo está destrozando todo.- Parker gritó desde dentro de la casa.

-Vamos.- Dije entrando a la casa y cogiendo a Foxy.

Tuvimos la casa limpia en menos de 20 minutos, al terminar nos fuimos porque la madre de Claire y Chris podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Oye Rebecca.- Empezó Piers.- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?

-Me encantaría, hay un buen bar en el parque.

-Vale, vamos allí.

Piers y yo nos despedimos de los otros, Helena con León volvieron a sus casa y Parker… Pues a la pizzería. Caminamos en silencio durante 5 minutos hasta el parque, no quería romper el silencio, temía equivocarme o decir algo fuera de lugar. Hasta Foxy estaba caminando a mi lado con tranquilidad.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado.

Escogimos la mesa cerca de la fuente para ver como Foxy jugaba a perseguir a los otros perros del parque. Piers retiró la silla para que me sentara, justo como esa noche con Albert. Musité un pequeño gracias y él también se sentó.

-¿Vives cerca?- Preguntó Piers rompiendo el silencio.

-En las montañas Arklay.

-Bonita zona.

La camarera se acercó hacía nosotros y nos tomó el pedido, eché un vistazo a Foxy y vi que estaba bebiendo agua de la fuente para perros.

Serán dos cafés con leche, ahora los traigo.-La camarera se retiró y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

-¿Y tú, vives por aquí?

-Sí, a dos manzanas del instituto.

Foxy se acercó corriendo hacía la mesa, una vez llegó allí, se sentó delante nuestro sacando la lengua y meneando la colita. Cogí de mi mochila unas galletas para perros y se las dí, Foxy comió y nosotros pudimos volver a charlar.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar Piers?

-No lo tengo claro, pero creo que apostaré por ingeniería naval.

-Eso suena interesante.

-Basta de hablar de mí, soy muy aburrido ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre ti?

-A mi me gustaría estudiar medicina… Y a mí no me aburres.

Piers apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa y arqueó las cejas, sí, mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Noté una molestia en mi pierna, Piers también lo notó en mi expresión facial. Miré al suelo y era Foxy que estaba mordiendo mi pantalón.

-¡Foxy quieto!- Foxy no paró. –¡Foxy basta! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-¿Estas demasiado ocupada con tu novio?- Una voz inquietante sonó.

-Billy… Vete.- Me levanté de mi asiento, temía que en cualquier momento él me pudiera hacer daño.

Ahora lo entendía, Foxy me estaba advirtiendo por Billy que estaba cerca. Piers se levantó, seguramente él también temía que Billy era un mal tipo.

-Rebecca ha pedido que te marches.- Dijo Piers poniéndose delante de mí defendiéndome.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver pelele.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Piers sacó los puños hacía Billy, esto se estaba poniendo feo.

-Eres un pringado.

Piers se abalanzó sobre Billy y se pegaron, intenté detenerlos pero yo no podía, Foxy hizo lo mismo a la camarera, mordisqueó su pantalón para avisarle del peligro. La camarera llamó a la policía, nadie podía hacer nada.

-Hola llamó desde el bar del parque, soy Cindy Lennox, una camarera.- Ella hizo una pausa dejando hablar al agente.- Dos chicos se están pegando y no podemos pararles. Gracias.

-¡Chicos parad!- Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, intenté sujetar a Billy pero los dos estaban fuera de control.

-Ahora viene la policía.- Me dijo la camarera a lo lejos.

Billy estaba encima de Piers. Billy tenía la mano en el cuello de Piers y le estaba ahogando. Foxy se tiro hacía Billy y le mordió el brazo. Billy soltó temporalmente a Piers. Las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos. Comprobé que Piers estuviera bien, él tenía moretones en el cuello de la fuerza de Billy. Los coches de policía aparcaron y detuvieron a Billy que intentaba volver a ahogar a Piers.

-¿Estáis los dos bien?- Preguntó un agente.

-Él está herido, yo me encargo.- Dije al policía. Él asintió.

-Déjame tu número de teléfono y os llamo si pasa algo.

Le di mi tarjeta al agente de policía, los otros policías se llevaron a Billy hacía la comisaria, otros dos interrogaron a los testigos del parque. Piers ya respiraba regularmente, le pedí a la camarera que llamara a un taxi, yo mientras, ayudaba a Piers a ponerse en pie. Él me agarró del hombro y le ayudé a subir al taxi.

-¡Foxy!- Foxy dio un salto enorme y entró en el taxi.

-A las montañas Arklay por favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hora de responder reviews:

AnlDmn21: Me encantan tus propuestas de nombre para el perrito, como has visto ha sido elegida Foxy de todas las que has propuesto. Yo y mi hermanastra tenemos unas ardillas de mascotas y la mía se llama Chippy, casi igual a Chip, sí ardillas, no es raro… Quizás un poco. Muchas gracias por participar en la propuesta de nombres, has sido de mucha ayuda. Billy es un tipo malo sí, pero Becky está segura con Foxy, nada de lo que preocuparse realmente ¿De momento? ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo, cuídate!

Guest: Decidí hacer un triangulo amoroso y la pareja de Helena y León con Ada me pareció fantástica, estoy contenta de que te guste a ti también.

¡Muchos besos! Vuestros reviews hermosos son mi fuente de energía.

Frozenheart7


	13. Recuerdos familiares

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 13

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo soy la autora de la trama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Llegamos los tres a la casa de las montañas Arklay, Foxy se quedó en el jardín y Piers y yo fuimos al baño.

-No te muevas, tienes una herida en el labio.

Tomé un pañuelo del botiquín y lo mojé con un poco de yoda. Con cuidado limpié la herida de su labio inferior. Volví a mojar el pañuelo con yoda y ahora limpié la herida de su ceja.

-Espera Rebecca.- Piers con suavidad hizo me hizo parar.

-¿Qué pasa? lo siento ¿te he herido?

-Nada de eso.

Piers tomó mi mejilla con su mano y me acercó el rostro contra el suyo, los dos nos besamos intensamente. Entre los dos había atracción, bueno yo solo atracción, él ¿amor? Él quería ir a más y seguramente terminar los dos en la cama, así que decidí pararlo.

-Estás herido, mejor en otro momento.- Piers asintió.

Le vendé un moratón de brazo, después le desinfecté un arañazo en el cuello.

-Oye Becca, me gustas mucho y…

-Lo sé Piers.- Utilizar a una persona para tener una tapadera no me gustaba y no quería que él saliera herido, al menos lo mínimo posible.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo? Ya sabes, tú y yo como novios.- Piers estaba sonrojado.

Pensé unos momentos mientras terminaba de guardar el botiquín. Yo quería a Albert eternamente pero Piers… Él era diferente, era como si fuera mi deseo sexual. Pero su mirada hacía a mí era sincera. Tenía que decirle que sí, aun que yo estuviera tan confundida.

-Claro que si.- Respondí finalmente al cabo de unos minutos.

Piers me sonrió y me besó, luego lo abracé y le acaricié la espalda. Él tocaba mi pelo tiernamente, yo estaba empezando a sentir que ese chico se merecía a alguien mejor. Me daba mucha lástima utilizarlo de esa manera.

-Puedes echarte una siesta si quieres, yo he de bañar a Foxy.

-No, ya te echo un cable.

-Bien.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al jardín, allí vimos a Foxy que estaba cavando un enorme hueco en la hierba del patio. Negué con la cabeza y di un silbido con mis dedos. Foxy miró hacia nosotros y empezó a correr, yo ya estaba viendo que pasaría… Foxy saltó encima de Piers y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Ouch!- Cogí a Foxy en brazos y ayudé a Piers a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.- Contestó él.

Giré la vista a Foxy, estaba lleno de barro y sangre de Billy, tendríamos faena para dejar su pelaje al color blanco original.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Steve se había quedado dormido, yo también estaba a punto. Chris y Jill habían ido al bar/Restaurante a tomar un café. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en la cama de Steve, luego le cogí la mano. Lentamente me estaba perdiendo en un sueño profundo, ya no oía los sonidos del exterior.

¡Pum!

Desperté de golpe y Steve también. En una esquina podía ver una bata blanca, me froté los ojos y enfoqué mi vista a la figura desconocida.

-¡Mamá!

Me levanté corriendo y la abracé, ella me acarició la cabeza y también me abrazó.

-Veo que estas bien.- Asentí con la cabeza, luego nos acercamos a la cama de Steve.

-Mamá, este es Steve.

-Un placer señora Redfield.- Steve tomó la mano de mi madre y la besó.

-¡Mamá no te sonrojes!- Bromeé.

En ese momento entraron Chris y Jill de la mano, a Chris se le iluminó la cara al ver a mamá. Mamá abrazó a Chris y le plantó besos en la cabeza mientras le estrujaba.

-Delante de ellos no mamá.- Se quejó Chris.

-Vale volviendo a lo serio.- Dijo mamá aclarándose la garganta y soltando a Chris. –Tu análisis de sangre muestra que estás bien, pero hemos de operarte la rodilla cuanto antes.

-¿Mañana?- Preguntó Steve.

-Sí, a las 6 de la madrugada.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a andar?

-Si todo va bien en menos de 3 días, primero tendrás que llevar muletas y luego ya podrás caminar. Pasado mañana ya podrás salir del hospital.

Steve suspiró y cerró los ojos, eso debía ser duro para él. Le tomé de la mano y él me sonrió, nuestra madre nos miró, seguramente ella también echaba de menos a papá cada día.

-Yo estaré contigo.- Dije a Steve.

-Bien. Os dejo, tengo pacientes que atender.

-Adiós.

Mamá se fue de la habitación, yo me senté en el sillón, Chris se acomodó el pelo y Jill soltó una risita.

-No te rías Jill.- Dijo Chris sonrojado.

-No lo puedo evitar.

Miré mi reloj, eran las 7 y media de la tarde, por la ventana era de noche, las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas, los coches circulaban por la autopista y el cielo estaba estrellado.

-¿Qué harás Claire?- Preguntó Chris.

-Yo me quedo, vosotros id a casa.

-Mañana después del instituto estaremos aquí.

Nos despedimos, Chris y Jill se fueron. Me levanté y estiré las piernas, me paré enfrente de la ventana y admiré la hermosa vista de la noche. Si a Steve le pasara algo como le paso a mi padre yo no lo soportaría, mamá lo pasó muy mal cuando papá murió. Supongo que yo sentiría el mismo dolor que ella. Pero yo no permitiría que a él le pasara algo malo.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ¿Verdad?- Dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Hacer el que?

-Quedarte conmigo.

Volví y me senté en los pies de su cama con cuidado para no lastimarle, negué con la cabeza y bufé.

-Yo te quiero y no soportaría que te pasara algo.- Contesté luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Decir el que?

-Ves, estás distraída. Tu mirada es distante y parece que estés perdida en un abismo. Dime… ¿Qué te pasa?

Me acosté al lado de Steve mirando al techo, recordarlo todo me era difícil.

-Mi padre murió y mi madre lo pasó muy mal.- Hice una pausa intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas.-Estaba pensando que si a ti te pasara algo, yo no lo soportaría.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, Steve se incorporó y me limpió la cara con su mano suave, luego me besó en la nariz.

-No te dejaría nunca Claire.- Abrí los ojos y lo miré.-Nunca- Volvió a repetir.

Me abracé a él como si no existiera mañana, él con la mano me masajeó la espalda. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos los dos nos dormimos abrazados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Piers se marchó y Foxy ya estaba limpio, desde luego me pasé mucho rato limpiando el baño por culpa del desastre de Foxy. Ahora estaba terminando de secar el pelaje de Foxy con una toalla. Satisfecha con mi trabajo, admiré a Foxy y lo llevé a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y busqué en la lista de contactos de mi móvil.

-Vamos a ver… Aquí estás Albert.

Marqué su número en el móvil y lo llamé. Esperé a que lo cogiera, estaba a punto de darme por vencida pero al último minuto él contestó.

-¿Hola?- Contestó él al teléfono, me aclaré la voz y hablé:

-Al, soy yo, Becca.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo con su voz de terciopelo.

-Tengo una buena noticia.

-Dime.- Dijo Albert impaciente.

-He encontrado novio falso.

-Me sacas un peso de encima, al menos podré dormir tranquilo.

-Ha costado lo suyo pero lo he hecho.- Dije orgullosa de que él estuviera contento.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Puede, se llama Piers Nivans.

-Mmm… Sí, va a mi clase de ciencias. Ahora estoy ocupado, mañana al patio te vengo a buscar al bar.

-Vale adiós, tengo muchas ganas de verte.

-Y yo, adiós.

Colgué al teléfono y me tumbé en la cama, Foxy estaba dormido, pensé que nunca se cansaría de escampar el caos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

-Fíjate, está dormida.- Dijo una voz masculina. –Es muy guapa tu novia.- Dijo una voz femenina.

Estaba medio dormida y no abrí los ojos, pero si escuchaba voces de fondo. No eran voces conocidas, no era ni Jill, Chris o Steve. Eran de alguien mayor que yo, me moví un poco en la cama.

-Claire despierta.- Esta voz sí que la reconocía, era de Steve.

Él me sacudió un poco y me abracé más fuerte a él, me quejé en voz baja y no abrí los ojos, solo quería dormir. Escuche una voz riendo, entonces sí que me convencí para hacer un esfuerzo y abrir los ojos. El primero que vi fue a Steve desenfocado, me froté los ojos y me senté en la cama. Bostecé y estiré mis brazos. Luego giré mi vista hacía otra parte de la habitación y me sorprendí.

-Buenos días.- Dijeron una pareja.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?- Pregunté confundida.

-Son mis padres.- Aclaró Steve.

-Lo siento, estaba dormida y no…- Intenté disculparme.

-No, no pasa nada. Además, nos alegramos de conocerte, Steve nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, nos ha contado que tus ojos son como bonitos zafiros y tu pelo tan rojo como el fuego de…- Dijo su madre.

-Bueno, ya mamá.- Steve la cortó.

Reí ligeramente y me levanté.

-Bueno ahora sí, soy Claire, Claire Redfield.- Les di la mano.

-Bueno yo soy Linda, la madre de Steve y él es Peter, su padre.

-Encantada.

- Muchas gracias por estar con nuestro hijo, nosotros estábamos trabajando.- Dijo el señor Burnside.

-Te ves pálida, ve a comer algo al restaurante de abajo, nosotros nos quedamos un rato.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Salí al pasillo, en el reloj marcaba que eran las 10 y media de la noche. En el hospital había poca gente, solo unas cuantas enfermeras por los pasillos y los empleados de recepción. Miré al ascensor, tenía un cartel que ponía: Fuera de servicio.

-"Perfecto" pensé en silencio.

Busqué las escaleras durante unos minutos, finalmente las encontré. Bajé hasta la planta baja donde estaba el restaurante. En mi bolsillo llevaba unos cuantos pavos, me daría para comprarme un bocadillo. Entré en el bar, en una de las mesas reconocí a mi madre escribiendo en un portátil mientras comía filete. Me senté delante, ella estaba tan concentrada trabajando que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola mamá.- Mamá dio un pequeño salto producto del susto.

-Me has asustado Claire.- Dijo ella cerrando el portátil.

-Lo siento.

Pedí un bocadillo de jamón al camarero, al segundo me lo trajo y le pagué. Mientras comía hablaba con mi madre sobre temas al azar, realmente teníamos poco tiempo a solas madre e hija.

-Tu novio es muy guapo.

-Y amable.- Añadí.

-Cuando te he visto con él tomándole de la mano me has recordado a mí y a tu padre cuando éramos novios.

Mamá hablaba muy poco sobre papá y si lo hacía era con mirada triste y perdida. En esta ocasión parecía contenta de hablar de ello, me convencí para no interrumpirla y dejar que continuase.

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado una persona que te haga feliz.

Mamá me miró sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa, su móvil sonó. Me terminé el bocadillo, mamá se levantó.

-Me necesitan en el quirófano. Adiós.

-Adiós.- Le di un abrazo.

Ella se fue corriendo, debía ser alguna emergencia. Había pasado un buen rato, sería mejor que volviera con Steve, sus padres no creo que aún estén allí. Repetí el mismo proceso, subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación. Efectivamente sus padres se habían marchado y Steve estaba dormido. No quería despertarlo así que elegí el sillón para dormir, pero vi una nota en él.

Nota: Eres una gran chica Claire, estás haciendo feliz a Steve y si algún día necesitas algo nuestra casa es tu casa. Descansa esta noche, todo saldrá bien.

-Peter y Linda.

Sonreí, los padres de Steve me recordaban a los míos cuando yo y Chris éramos pequeños. Cada domingo hacíamos una barbacoa en el jardín, los viernes pedíamos pizza y mirábamos la televisión… Pero eso solo eran recuerdos, ahora mamá se pasaba el día trabajando. Tapé a Steve con las sábanas, me senté en el sillón y de nuevo le di mi mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡A responder reviews se ha dicho!

Antonella: ¡Hola! Rebecca se pasa los días sola, su padre siempre trabaja, Albert es profesor y ella está viviendo en la montaña. Creí que estaba un poco aislada así que decidí que ella se quedaría con Foxy. Yo también tuve un perro, se llamaba Jackie y era mi guardián.

¡Espero que este capítulo te guste como el anterior, nos leemos!

En el próximo capítulo:

Alguien de la pandilla será reporter de la revista del instituto

La operación de Steve

Y más...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Post-Operación

Raccoon City High School

Capitulo 14

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, pero disfruto escribiendo sobre ellos.

Nota de autor: ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he decidido actualizar! Y también estoy escribiendo una historia corta para la muestra literaria de mi instituto. Si todo va bien con mi relato a lo mejor lo adapto y lo subo en fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Estaba en la sala de espera, hacía unos 20 minutos que se habían llevado a Steve al quirófano. El estomago me dolía a horrores por culpa de los nervios, si yo estaba así, no me podía imaginar como debería estar Steve. Suerte que lo anestesiaban todo, porque yo podía sentir de la forma como me sujetaba la mano que él estaba asustado. A nadie le gustan los quirófanos, yo con solo ir al dentista me asusto. El reloj marcaba las 6 y media de la madrugada, nunca había estado a estas horas despierta, bueno sí, cuando Helena me hizo levantarme para arreglarme el tercer día de instituto.

Me acomodé por quinta vez en la silla, las salas de espera eran incómodas, frías y estresantes. Me aparté el flequillo de la cara y sonreí, esa acción siempre la hacía Steve. El tiempo iba pasando, comprobé mis bolsillos y encontré mi Mp3, sería una buena idea escuchar música por un rato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

-Buenos días papá.

-Buenos días Becky.

Esa mañana me había despertado de muy buen humor, me duché, me vestí y ahora estaba almorzando para ir al instituto. Foxy se sentó al lado de mis pies y sacó la lengua, debía tener hambre. Saqué el saco de pienso de la despensa… Yo aún no tenía un cuenco para Foxy. Miré a papá, luego a su bol de cereales otra vez a papá. Sí, un bol de cereales sería genial para cuenco de pienso. Pasé discretamente por la barra de la cocina y cogí el bol, papá estaba leyendo el periódico y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sonreí en mi interior, llevé a Foxy al jardín y allí le di de comer.

-Becca cariño, no dejes al perro solo en casa.- Dijo papá antes de subir al coche.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Me lo llevo al instituto?- Contesté bromeando.

-Si eso es necesario…

-Estaba hablando sarcásticamente.

-Pues sarcásticamente sí.

Rodé los ojos, no me podía creer que papá quería que me llevara a Foxy al instituto. De momento tenía clara una cosa, debía esconder bien a Foxy. Lo cogí en brazos y lo metí en la mochila, por suerte no tenía mucha tarea y había espacio suficiente. Cerré la cremallera, no del todo porque se ahogaría. Subí al coche con papá, vaya día me esperaba…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Llegué al instituto justo a tiempo para encontrarme con Rebecca, los lunes eran agotadores. Por detrás también vino Ada, las tres entramos en el instituto.

-Rebecca… Tu mochila se mueve.

-Llevo a Foxy.- El perrito sacó la cabeza por la mochila entreabierta, nosotras hicimos un leve "oh que mono"

El timbre sonó, Ada y Rebecca se fueron a su clase, yo fui a la mía. Dentro me senté y esperé a que el profesor Downing empezara. Saqué mis libros y libretas, un chirrido de una silla se escuchó a mi lado. Me giré, León se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Te importa que esté aquí?- Preguntó con voz seductora.

-En absoluto Leon.- Pensé en ayer que no pudimos terminar nuestro plan romántico.- Tenemos algo pendiente, si quieres lo terminamos esta noche…

-He quedado con Ada.

-Ya...- Dije decepcionada.

Mi relación de amantes con Leon me pareció bien al principio, pero ahora yo quería ser algo más que amantes, no ser la segunda opción. Leon me miró pensativo y le sonreí, él volvió la atención a la pizarra. Yo por otro lado, seguía pensando que hacer. No me quería quedar quieta y ver como Ada se lleva a Leon entero. La guerra había empezado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Ada:

Albert Wesker entró en nuestra clase, parecía que tenía algo importante que decirnos. Rebecca dejó bien escondido a Foxy, pero no paraba quieto. Primero se había comido el bocata de Rebecca y ahora estaba mordiendo la cremallera de la mochila.

-¡Foxy para por favor!- Susurró Rebecca impaciente.

El perro paró por unos segundos pero luego volvió a morder como si fuera un juguete. Mientras Wesker no se entere…

-Bien, hoy hay algo que debo resaltar…- Rebecca se sonrojó mirando a Wesker.

-Estas muy roja…-Comenté con discreción.

-Hace calor.-Disimuló Rebecca.

Estábamos en otoño y el clima no era muy caluroso. Supe que era una excusa, más tarde descubriría que pasaba entre ellos. Presté atención a Wesker que contaba algo para el instituto.

-Se buscan reporteros para el diario mensual del instituto. En el patio hay una reunión en la sala de juntas. ¿Alguien irá?

Levanté la mano, cotillear e investigar se me daba genial y yo tenía mucho tiempo libre, normalmente Leon estaba ocupado. Esta noche él me ha invitado a cenar…

-Señorita Wong… Que sorpresa, pensaba que le gustaba estar al margen

-Me gusta cotillear.

-Bien, la apuntaré en la lista. Ahora retomemos el tema de clase…

Perdí el interés en la clase y me centré en Rebecca que estaba calmando a Foxy, sus intentos fallaron. Cogí mi bocadillo, en el patio estaría ocupada y no tendría tiempo para comer.

-Dale el mío, a lo mejor se calma.

Rebecca murmuró un gracias y le dió el bocata a Foxy, esta vez el perro se calmó. Rebecca suspiro de alivio. Ella miró al profesor Wesker con ojos brillantes, a ella le pasaba algo…

-¿Atractivo?- Pregunté.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella.

-Oh vamos… Lo miras de una manera.

-No, no lo miro de una manera…- Replicó Rebecca.

-¡Hey, mi bocadillo!- Dijo Carlos.

Rebecca y yo nos miramos alarmadas, Rebecca comprobó su mochila ¡Foxy no estaba!

-¡Oh dios, oh dios!- Murmuraba Rebecca con las manos en la cabeza.

-Está allí.- Foxy estaba robando los bocadillos de los chicos y chicas de la clase, Rebecca estaba en problemas.

Rebecca se puso de cuclillas sin que el profesor Wesker lo notara, ella empezó a llamarlo suavemente pero Foxy estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo. Foxy caminó hacia la parte delantera de la clase, Rebecca agachada lo siguió. En ese momento el maletín de Wesker se abrió y dejó a la vista un enorme bocadillo. Foxy se lamió el morro y se preparó para correr hacia el maletín.

El perro atravesó por delante de Wesker, él lo vió. Foxy no se detuvó y saltó a la mesa donde estaba el maletín con el bocadillo. De un trago Foxy se lo terminó, toda la clase estaba alucinando. Rebecca por el suelo soltando maldiciones y yo riendo. Wesker se enfadó y cogió al perro. Foxy se le tiró en la cara y le lamió las gafas, luego se las quitó y empezó una serie de persecuciones para coger las malditas gafas.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito!- Wesker perdió los estribos.

Foxy llevó las gafas hasta Rebecca y se las dejó en su regazo. Rebecca abrió los ojos por vergüenza y Foxy se sentó delante de ella.

-¿Es tuyo el perro?- Preguntó Wesker cogiendo las gafas de Rebecca con malas maneras.

-S-Si.- Dijo ella titubeando.

-A mi despacho ¡Ya!

Rebecca cogió a Foxy en brazos y se fue al despacho de Wesker. Ella tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza, sentía lastima por ella. Al salir juré ver una lágrima en su mejilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Me quedé dormida en la sala de espera (por segunda vez) mamá me despertó con buenas noticias.

-Steve está despertándose de la anestesia, ahora lo subiremos a la habitación.

-¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Genial diría yo.- Contestó mamá. –Tengo otra operación, nos vemos en casa.

Subí al ascensor que ya estaba arreglado, por fin. Pulsé el botón de la segunda planta, entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta, Steve ya estaba allí. Me acerqué con sigilo a él, con el dedo índice le rocé la mejilla, él soltó un ronroneo. Reí por dentro y volví a pasar mi dedo por la mejilla, él sacudió la cabeza y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

-Mm… ¿Estoy en el cielo?- Preguntó medio dormido.

-No. ¿Por?

-Creo que estoy viendo a un ángel.

Steve me tiró del brazo y nos besamos, unos toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Adelante.- Dijo Steve quitándose los restos de mi pintalabios de su boca.

-Hola ¿Estamos interrumpiendo?

Los padres de Steve entraron, los dos se sentaron y hablamos durante un rato. Ellos eran muy agradables, me ofrecieron un día ir a cenar a su casa, ir a dormir… Todo lo que necesitara. Steve tenía mucha suerte de tener padres tan atentos, y les conté lo de mi padre y ellos lo asumieron. Volvieron a tocar en la puerta, entró mamá con el diagnostico en su libreta, era el momento de que nuestros padres se conocieran.

-Mamá, ellos son los padres de Steve, Linda y Peter.

-¡Que coincidencia!- Dijo Linda.

Las dos mujeres se dieron dos besos en las mejillas y Peter le dio la mano a mamá. Ella se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer el diagnostico.

-Vuestro hijo podrá caminar en menos de 2 días, por hoy mañana llevará muletas y seguirá ingresado, el miércoles ya podrá ir al instituto y será dado de alta.

-Eso es fantástico.- Dijo Peter.

-Un placer conocerte.

-El domingo haremos una barbacoa ¿Queréis venir?

Mamá invitó a los Burnside a nuestra barbacoa familiar de los domingos, yo iba a comprar la carne, Chris encendía el fuego y mamá cocinaba. Sería maravilloso, Jill también vendría, ella siempre se apunta a estas cosas. A veces Helena y Deborah también venían. Después del partido haríamos la comida familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Entré en el despacho de Wesker, no pude creer la vergüenza que me hizo pasar. Me froté la cara y sequé mis lágrimas. Miré a Foxy y le abracé, solo él me entendía… Bueno, él y Piers también. Pero eso era otra cosa, Albert no debería haber hecho eso, me siento patética. Me quedé mirando por la ventana, el campo de fútbol estaba vacío, el próximo partido no sería contra Billy por suerte. Yo tenía demasiados problemas, volví a llorar pero no tanto como antes. La puerta se abrió, ni siquiera me giré.

Albert me abrazó por la cintura pero yo no hice nada, eso le extraño pero él siguió.

-Has sido una niña muy traviesa.- Dijo él ronroneando a mi oreja.

Me olvidé de mi tristeza y dejé a Foxy al suelo, si Albert lo había hecho era para mantener su tapadera.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Dijo girándome.

-Supongo que un buen castigo valdrá.

Él aplastó su boca contra mis labios, nos unimos durante mucho tiempo. Pasé una mano por su pelo, era suave. Luego le acaricié el cuello con una mano. Él ronroneó y me sentó en la mesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota de autor: Gracias por los nuevos follows y favs.

Review time:

Antonella: ¡Hola! En el capítulo 4 Steve y Claire se hicieron novios. En cuanto a Rebecca… Ella tiene ojos para Wesker pero al final termina sintiéndose confusa con Piers, un lío más que añadir a la lista. Estás de suerte con el Aeon, por la tarde tienen una cita :D hasta ahí puedo leer…

¡Nos leemos!

Frozenheart7


	15. La cita

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 15

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Nota de autor: Este capítulo está centrado en las otras parejas, el próximo contendrá más Cleve, lo prometo.

Dedicatoria: Para la gran Antonella que sé que le gusta Aeon, llega al final y ya verás de que te hablo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Ada:

Llegó la hora del patio, fui hasta la sala de juntas para ser la reportera del diario del instituto. Cuando llegué toqué a la puerta, nadie contestó. Decidí entrar, no vi a nadie. Me senté en la mesa y esperé durante unos minutos. La puerta se abrió y una profesora se sentó delante de mí. Ella tenía el pelo rubio liso y unos ojos verdes potentes, miraba con cierta frialdad.

-¿Eres la interesada para hacer de reportera, no?

-Sí. – Contesté.

-Bien, lo que debes saber está en este dossier.

Ella me entregó una enorme pila de papeles que sacó del armario. Abrí el dossier, tenía 228 páginas. La miré a ella.

-Se publica el diario una vez al mes, este contiene todo tipo de información: Los resultados de los partidos, las elecciones del consejo escolar, algún evento en particular… Tú debes estar en todos lugares para hacer fotos y redactar la noticia, contará con la ayuda de otros alumnos.

Después de dar el discurso, ella miró en una lista y me asignó encargarme de redactar los resultados de los partidos de fútbol y si había algún evento especial. Estaría muy ocupada todos estos días. Primero tenía que anotar todos los partidos del mes y luego debía entrevistar a algunos profesores para saber cómo se organizarían las vacaciones de navidad. Ya quedaba poco para Navidad y el instituto siempre hacía celebraciones especiales en datas tan importantes.

-No te preocupes, si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza y me marché de la sala de juntas, estaba feliz porque tenía alguna ocupación con la que pasar el tiempo. Justo al cruzar la puerta alguien me tiró hacía un pasillo. Delante de mí apareció Leon sonriente.

-¿Te estás escapando de mí? Tengo ganas de nuestra cita.

-Soy la reportera del diario del instituto.- Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Creía que no te gustaba leer revistas y eso…- Coloqué mi dedo en sus labios haciéndole callar.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no me guste conseguir información y cotillear.

-Vaya estaba convencido que…-Le besé en los labios haciéndole callar una vez más.

Él deslizó su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, lo paré. Con mi dedo le dije que no.

-Guárdate las ganas para esta noche.-Me fui dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Me gustaba dejar mis cartas escondidas hasta el último momento y dejar a Leon con ganas era lo más divertido. Reí interiormente, el timbre sonó y aceleré mi paso para llegar puntual a clases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Bostecé, estaba agotada. La preocupación ya había desaparecido pero no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche. Mi estómago protestó por falta de alimento, me acaricié el vientre y suspiré. ¿Cuál fue la última vez que comí?

-Deberías ir a casa.- Dijo Steve interrumpiendo el silencio. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-No.

-Claire mañana deberías ir al instituto.-Agaché la cabeza.

-Pero tú…

-Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Lo miré y asentí, él sonrió y me besó en el dorso de mi mano.

-Que consté que lo hago por ti.

-Como tú digas mi ángel.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación, le entregó un papel a Steve y se fue tan rápido como había venido.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Un menú para la comida. ¡Qué guai!- Dijo Steve entusiasmado.

-Supongo que después pasaran a buscar, elige lo que quieras para comer.

-Hay una opción para traer comida al acompañante, la marcaré ¿Vale?

-Sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Admití cuando mi estomago volvió a rugir.

-¿No es muy pronto para que hagan la comida?

-Lo tiene que preparar con antelación. Mi madre me lo contó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca:

Después de una intensa sesión de sexo con Albert salí de su despacho a escondidas. Por el pasillo no había nadie excepto Foxy y yo. Volví a guardar a Foxy en mi mochila. Estaba llegando tarde a la clase de Wesker, antes de irme él me dijo que llegase más tarde que él para no levantar sospechas. Como excusa utilizaría que estaba hablando con el profesor William Birkin sobre una beca de ciencias. Convencida toqué a la puerta de la clase de medicina, él abrió y me preguntó el motivo de mi retraso, yo seguí nuestro plan y funcionó a la perfección.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar.- Wesker miró unos papeles de la mesa y continuó. –Hoy hablaremos sobre la reanimación. ¿Alguien sabe que se tiene que hacer?

Levanté la mano, la reanimación… Era muy fácil, recordé como mi padre dijo que se llamaba la maniobra de la R.C.P.

-Ilumínenos señorita Chambers.

-Se debe hacer la R.C.P.- Respondí con total seguridad.

-Correcto, hoy os voy a enseñar cómo se hace. Venga señorita Chambers.

Me levanté intrigada y me paré justo enfrente de él. La clase miraba atentamente. Él me tomó de la mano y a mí se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Se coloca una mano encima de la otra, luego los dedos de la de arriba se enlazan con los de la mano de abajo…

Alberta hacía con nuestras manos todo lo que él explicaba, yo sentí su mano encima de la mía y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonrojarme. Su toque provocaba en mí un sinfín de emociones.

-¿Me podría devolver la mano?- Dijo Wesker.

Reaccioné y le solté su mano como si su tacto quemara, en la clase me perdí entre pensamientos y n me había dado cuenta de que él ya había terminado su explicación. Me senté en mi mesa y saqué mi libreta de mi mochila con cuidado para que Foxy no escapara.

Ada estaba a mi lado, ella me miró de reojo yo ya sabía lo que ella iba a decir. Se metería con mi comportamiento con el profesor.

-Tú y...- Empezó Ada.

-No.- La interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-Si no sabes ni lo que te iba a decir.- Replicó ella.

-Me lo estoy intuyendo.

Pasaron los minutos y la clase iba avanzando, yo estaba concentrada en las explicaciones de Albert. Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la clase. Albert molesto abrió la puerta. Lo más sorprendente fue que Piers estaba allí, él llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

-Ah, eres tú.- Dijo Albert.

-Le llevo el seguimiento del proyecto de ciencias.- Dijo Piers.

Piers me vio y yo lo saludé discretamente, él me miró con brillo en los ojos y sonrió. Albert le estaba hablando y él estaba encandilado conmigo. Albert se giró y vio que yo era la culpa por la que él no le estaba prestando atención.

-Distraído con Rebecca ¿No?- Albert no me trató de usted, eso fue un pequeño error por su parte ya que a todos los alumnos los trata de usted.

Piers al escuchar mi nombre despertó de su burbuja de pensamientos y centró su atención en Albert.

-¿Qué? Yo no…

-Ya, eso pensaba. Puede dejar los papeles en mi mesa por favor.- Albert se reacomodó las gafas.

Piers entró en la clase y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, luego me volvió a mirar. Yo no sabía qué hacer pero no podía dejar de prestar en atención en él. Albert bufó con impaciencia.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber que está mirando Nivans?!- Gritó Albert.

Piers decidió no intimidarse y hacerse el macho delante de mí, un error más que añadir a la lista.

-A mi chica, Rebecca.- Respondió Piers. Ada me miró sorprendida y yo arqueé las cejas respondiéndole con la mirada.

-¿Tu chica?- Albert hizo una sonrisa sarcástica y negó con la cabeza.

En mis pensamientos estaba rezando. Por favor Albert no dejes que los celos tomen el control, tu control. No metas la pata por dios…

-Anda regresa a tu clase.- Dijo Albert después de unos segundos de tensión.

Suspiré de alivio, nadie se había ido de la lengua y todo había salido bien. Piers estaba un poco boquiabierto por la actitud de Albert pero yo le convencería de que él solo velaba para que los alumnos aprendiésemos. Piers se fue de la clase y Albert siguió contando como salvar a una vida.

-¿Así que te van los tíos más grandes que tú?- Dijo Ada.

Al principio pensé que se refería a Albert cosa que me hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón, luego razoné y supe que se refería a Piers. No quería que Piers se viera como un asaltacunas, en esta edad el mínimo margen de edad se veía mal.

-Solo es dos años mayor que yo.- Respondí con calma.

-Pero es más grande que tú.

-Eso sí.- Dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

La clase dio su final y yo me quedé la última en el aula para hablar con Albert sobre Piers. Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron ya pude hablar con tranquilidad.

-No deberías ponerte así con Piers.

Acaricié la espalda de Albert y él se quitó las gafas.

-Es solo que… No sé lo que me ha pasado.- Admitió Albert.

-Celos.- Dije con certeza.

-No.- Él lo negó.

-Claro que sí.

Albert me cogió por la cintura y me besó, yo grité por la sorpresa pero al instante me uní a él.

-Solo protejo lo que es mío.- Respondió él después del beso.

-Ya, lo que tú digas. Pero no la tomes con él, solo es una tapadera.

Él asintió y se volvió a colocar las gafas sobre sus ojos azules. Cogí mi mochila y le di de nuevo un beso de despedida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Jill:

Fui al vestidor de chicas con mi bolsa de deporte. La clase de gimnasia era mi favorita, la razón principal era porque Chris y yo siempre nos escabullimos y nadie lo notaba. Me vestí con una camiseta holgada y unas mallas negras. Jessica me miraba con recelo, yo la ignoré y fui a la pista donde nos harían correr varios minutos para escalfar. Allí encontré a Chris que estaba charlando con Piers, me uní a ellos y más tarde también se unió Parker.

-Wesker ha actuado muy raro cuando he ido a su clase…- Piers nos contó el comportamiento que había tenido y nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Eso es muy raro en él, siempre es muy frío y profesional.- Comenté.

-Hey aquí, vamos a empezar la clase.- Dijo el profesor Jack Krauser.

Noté que alguien me estaba matando con la mirada y me giré. Evidentemente allí me encontré a Jessica que me miraba mal porque Chris me tenía agarrada por la cintura. Giré i rostro dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vamos a empezar con 10 corriendo a ritmo medio, cuando yo toque el silbato aceleraréis y cuando lo vuelva a tocar bajaréis a ritmo normal. ¿Entendido?- Dijo Krauser.

-Sí profesor.- Respondimos los alumnos a unísono.

El profesor tocó el silbato y empezamos a correr, yo no hice caso y aceleré el ritmo dejando a Chris detrás. Él no se daría por vencido así que también aceleró y se colocó a mi lado corriendo.

-¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácilmente?- Dijo Chris jugueteando conmigo.

-Nunca se sabe.

Los dos estábamos conversando tranquilamente cuando Jessica interrumpió y se puso a lado de Chris dejándolo al medio de las dos.

-Qué buen día ¿eh Chris?

Chris murmuró un sí que fue indetectable para Jessica. Ella puso morros pero no nos dejó nuevamente solos. Parker que iba un poco por delante nuestro lo había visto así que él bajó el ritmo y se unió a Jessica.

-¿Una carrera Jessica?- Dijo Parker.

Jessica era muy competitiva y no dejaría pasar una oferta tan tentadora, así que ella por su orgullo aceptó. Suspiré, por fin se había ido la pesada. Parker siempre nos ayudaba con Jessica cuando ella se ponía insoportable. Él la distraía y nos la quitaba de encima.

-Tú eres la única para mí ¿Lo sabes, no?- Dijo Chris.

-Claro que lo sé tonto.

Le di un codazo suave empujándolo a un lado, él me devolvió el codazo y también fui empujada a un lado. Reí suavemente, me preparé y observé. Chris ahora estaba distraído y entonces ataqué. Me tiré encima de Chris, los dos caímos al suelo sin hacernos daño.

-¿Qué haces Jilly?- Dijo Chris entré risas.

El profesor apareció detrás nuestro, yo no me percaté se de presencia pero Chris sí, me di cuenta cuando él paró de reír.

-Sí ¿Qué haces "Jilly"?- Dijo el profesor Jack Krauser poniendo énfasis en mi mote.

-Es que señor, ve esta raíz de aquí.- Le señale una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía.

-Sí, la veo.- Respondió él secamente.

-Me he tropezado con ella y he caído encima de Chris.

Me levanté encima de Chris y le di la mano para que él se pudiera levantar. Él aceptó mi mano y se levantó. Me quité la tierra de mis mallas y Chris hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones. Luego me di cuenta de que él tenía una erección. Él me miró rojo.

-Culpa mía.- Le susurré en la oreja.

El profesor marcó con Spray rojo la raíz del árbol para que nadie más se tropezara. Él se volvió hacía nosotros y yo me separé de Chris.

-Venga, problema arreglado. Volved a correr.

Nosotros asentimos y nos unimos al grupo para correr. Chris reía en voz baja y me picó un ojo, yo negué con la cabeza. La clase pasó rápidamente, era la hora de las duchas. Subí al vestidor de chicas donde Jessica ya estaba hacía un buen rato, lo sabía porque se oía a alguien cantar una canción que yo odiaba. Me quité mi ropa y cogí mis toallas y mis champús. Entré en la ducha individual y cerré la cortina. El canto no paró y suspiré, ella estaba desafinando mucho. Perdí la paciencia y antes de empezar con mi ducha grité.

-¡Jessica para ya!- El canto paró y se escucho un gruñido.

-Como digas señorita santurrona.- Contestó ella a través de la cortina.

Las otras chicas de la clase estaban enteradas de nuestra rivalidad por Chris así que ellas siempre estaban alerta por si pasaba algún problema. Abrí el agua que estaba fría, me aguanté un grito y ajusté la temperatura. Esperé un minuto y el agua ya estaba caliente. Me metí debajo de la ducha y me relajé con el agua. Cogí mi bote de champú y me apliqué un poco en mi mano.

-¿¡Pero qué carajos?!- Grité.

El champú era negro y viscoso, con asco me enjuagué le mano en el agua, suerte que no me había aplicado el champú directamente en el pelo. Escuché una risita muy familiar. Apagué el agua y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla. Salí de la ducha echa una furia con el bote en la mano. Jessica estaba con los brazos cruzados delante de mí.

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo champú? Considéralo mi regalo de consolación.

-¿Consolación?- Pregunté.

-Tus días con Chris están contados.- Dijo Jessica.

Resistí mis impulsos de clavarle un puñetazo, las chicas miraban asombradas. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y fui dentro del gimnasio donde el profesor y los chicos -que ya habían terminado su ducha- estaban. Los chicos se me quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos, yo estaba con solo una toalla y toda empapada.

-Jilly… ¿Qué pasa?- Chris envolvió su chaqueta sobre mi cuerpo para que no me resfriase y en parte porque los chicos no me vieran medio desnuda.

-Valentine ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Jack Krauser.

-Jessica Sherawat me ha cambiado el champú.

Le entregué el bote de champú, él lo olió y enseguida retiró su nariz del bote. Él vio la sustancia oleosa negra de dentro del bote y lo dejó en su mesa.

-Llamad a Sherawat.- Ordenó Krauser a Sheva y otra chica.

Ellas dos asintieron y al cabo de unos segundos volvieron con Jessica sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jack Krauser volvió a coger el bote de champú, Jessica ya estaba duchada.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- Dijo Jessica haciéndose la inocente.

Krauser avanzó hacía ella y abrió el bote de champú. Lo siguiente dejó impactado a toda la clase. El profesor tiró todo el líquido negro encima de Jessica. Jessica gritó de asco, y se intentó quitar el líquido espeso de encima pero no pudo.

-¿Crees que no soy consciente de tus celos a Valentine?- Dijo el profesor.

Yo y Chris nos miramos, él me abrazó por la cintura protectoramente y me besó el pelo mojado. Yo puse mis manos en su pecho. Jessica nos miró con rabia.

-Estas castigada Sherawat. A la 00 hasta que terminen las clases.- Concluyó Krauser.

Jessica cogió una toalla y se retiró a la sala de castigados. Luego el profesor se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Valentine, vigila todo tu equipo que no haya sido saboteado por Jessica y vuelve arriba para arreglarte. Yo justificaré tu retraso en la siguiente clase.

-Gracias.

Jack Krauser asintió y me fui al vestidor de nuevo, todas las chicas ya habían terminado y yo era la única que quedaba. Abrí la bolsa y comprobé mis cosas, todas estaban intactas. Escuché el timbre de la siguiente clase, yo me apresuré y me duché. Escuche unos pasos subiendo la escalera, eran pasos de hombre. Mi mente estaba pensando velozmente, no eran pasos de las botas de Jack Krauser ni de ninguna chica. La puerta del vestuario se cerró, yo guardé silencio pero no apagué la ducha. Unos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda e intenté gritar, alguien me tapó la boca para que no lo hiciese. Me sacudí pero los brazos me aprisionaron en el cuerpo del hombre desconocido.

-Shht Jilly.

Reconocí esa voz, Chris… Él pasó sus labios desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello empapado.

-Chris ¿Qué haces?

-Antes me has dejado con las ganas Jilly.

Él apagó la ducha y me empujó a la pared. Una erección se hizo presente en sus pantalones nuevamente. Él se quitó la camisa y me acarició mis muslos. La puerta se volvió a cerrar, desviamos nuestra vista a la puerta y vimos que el señor de la limpieza había entrado Él no se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí y nos escondimos. Yo cogí discretamente mi bolsa y me vestí, Chris me miraba mientras me desnudaba.

-No seas pervertido.- Le tiré la toalla en la cara.

Él levantó las manos y vigiló al señor de la limpieza, cuando los dos tuvimos vía libre nos escapamos, cogí mi mochila y nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Nosotros ya habíamos terminado de comer, el menú estaba buenísimo. Más tarde mamá vino a vernos, charlamos durante un rato y luego se fue por una urgencia. Después dormimos un rato y por la tarde Chris y Jill vinieron. Ellos nos estaban contando el numerito de Jessica.

-…Y entonces Jessica se ha ido a la sala de castigados.- Terminó de contar Jill.

-Esa tía está mal.- Comentó Steve.

-Ni que lo digas.- Respondí.

-Ah, Helena me ha dado este papel con la tarea para mañana.

Chris me entregó un papel con una larga lista de deberes para mañana, suspiré. Steve me miró preocupado mientras yo leía el papel.

-Mis padres vendrán dentro de poco, marcharos a casa.- Dijo Steve.

-¿Estarás bien?- Pregunté.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Vale.

Le besé en los labios como si no existiera mañana, le cogí de la mano y me separé de él. Chris, Jill y yo pedimos un taxi para llegar a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Ada:

Las 9:30 justo a tiempo, me había puesto el vestido rojo favorito de Leon y me había pintado los labios del mismo color. Toqué a la puerta y él abrió enseguida.

-Buenas noches madame.- Él besó mi mano y luego en mis labios rojos.

-Buenas noches guapo. Tengo una mesa reservada.

-Soy consciente de ello preciosa.

Terminamos la cena, Leon se fue a la cocina para los postres pero a mí no me apetecían, estaba llena de tanto comer. Le seguí discretamente hacía la cocina y esperé a que él estuviera distraído. En el momento justo me acerqué por detrás y le abracé, con mis manos toqué todo el abdomen de Leon haciendo que él gimiera. El teléfono de Leon sonó, él lo ignoró.

-Sabes, no tengo más hambre. ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la cama?

-Una idea fantástica.

Leon me empujó a la pared y me empezó desvistiendo, yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él me cogió por la espalda para evitar que me cayera. Me llevó a la habitación y me tumbó en la cama, me besó por el cuello, el vientre y los labios. Mi vestido voló por los aires, noté su erección contra mi muslo y me apresuré a quitarme mi sujetador. Yo ya estaba desnuda, la ropa estaba repartida por el suelo y él se quitó la última prenda de todas. Le acaricié el pelo y él me plantó otro beso dulce en los labios. Él entró en mí, yo grité por sorpresa. Él me susurraba palabras bonitas en mi oreja mientras cada vez iba empujando. Yo le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y le besé. Gemí alto cuando llegué al orgasmo, minutos después Leon también llegó.

-Eres preciosa.- Dijo León acariciándome mi pelo azabache.

-Lo sé, guapo.

Le di un beso de buenas noches y me tumbé hacia un lado. Él me rodeó con las manos por la cintura y se acercó a mí, yo coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y los dos nos dormimos para ser despertados otra vez. Alguien tocó al timbre, yo bufé enfadada.

-Ya voy yo, espera aquí amor.- Dijo Leon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contesta de reviews:

Antonella: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar review a cada capítulo, eres la única que opina cada capítulo. Yo también tengo una hermana, bueno, hermanastra y todo el día nos peleamos por la computadora, el mando de la tele… Discusiones de hermanos. Dios, son las 9:45 que temprano. He de decirte que PiersxHelena es una de las parejas que me llaman la atención, a lo mejor en un futuro escribo algo para ellos. Claire y Steve son los mejores, si Steve no vuelve los de Capcom van a sufrir *risa malévola*

Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

PD: Si alguien lee la historia aparte de Antonella que deje review por favor.

Frozenheart7


	16. Paseo por el parque

Raccoon City High School

Capítulo 16

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Agradecimiento: A mis amigas que me han ayudado con la trama de este capítulo.

Nota de autor: Para San Valentín (San Solterín para mi) he escrito un one-shot Valenfield llamado en el ascensor. Sí, ya mencioné que escribiría uno basándome en una escena donde Chris y Jill se quedan atrapados en el ascensor. En uno de mis capítulos anteriores hubo una escena similar, de ahí me llegó la inspiración. Si queréis echar un vistazo ya sabéis...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Helena:

Llamé a Leon muchas veces, ni una ni dos, sino que tres veces y no cogía el teléfono. Suspiré y me senté, estaba harta de ser la segunda opción. Cogí mi chaqueta y bajé al salón, allí estaba mi hermana Deborah comiendo patatas fritas.

-No me esperes, volveré tarde.

-Lo que sea.- Contestó Deborah devorando una patata.

Salí a la calle y me estremecí de frío, estaba lloviendo levemente. Caminé velozmente hacía la casa de Leon y llamé al timbre. Esperé unos instantes y nadie abrió la puerta, suspiré y volví a tocar el timbre. Escuché unos pasos avanzando hacía la puerta y finalmente esta se abrió.

-Por fin, no me coges el teléfono ni nada.

-¿Estas loca? Ada está conmigo.- Dijo Leon escandalizado.

-Lo sé pero quería verte.- Contesté.

Se volvieron a escuchar unos pasos pero esta vez más finos, elegantes y discretos. Detrás de Leon apareció Ada.

-¿Que haces aquí Helena?- Preguntó Ada extrañada.

-No.. ¿que haces aquí tu?

-Yo estoy en una cita.

-Pues yo...

Pensé y pensé pero no se me ocurría ninguna escusa, ojalá Deborah estuviera aquí...

-Ella venía a buscar un trabajo.- Interrumpió Leon salvándome de ser descubiertos.

-Vale, te espero dentro.- Ada retrocedió pero se giró una vez más. -La próxima vez sé más razonable con el horario de visitas, son las 10 y media de la noche.

Ada se fue dentro, Leon me miró enfadado.

-Esta mañana te había dicho que había quedado con ella.- Dijo él cruzando los brazos.

-Pero yo...

-No, si vas a hacer esto nos descubrirán y yo no quiero problemas.

-Está bien.- Dije decepcionada.

-Buenas noches Helena.

-Buenas noches Leon.

Leon cerró la puerta y yo me quedé fuera mojada por culpa de la lluvia que cada vez era más intensa. Me tapé la cara con las manos y grité, porque todo me salía mal. Era hora de volver a casa, papá llegaría en cualquier momento. Caminé sin prisa por la calle, me mojaba pero ya daba igual, estaba empapada hasta las botas. Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta, vi que papá no estaba en casa aún y suspiré de alivio.

-¿Que haces toda mojada?- Preguntó Deborah preocupada.

-Nada, es tarde vamos a dormir.

-Vale.

Las dos subimos nos encerramos a nuestras habitaciones correspondientes, yo no podría dormir después de lo ocurrido. Me quité la ropa mojada y la tiré al cubo para la lavadora. Entré en la ducha y ajusté la temperatura del agua, cuando ya estaba suficientemente caliente entré y me dejé llevar por el agua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Martes pasó y llegamos a miércoles, hoy daban de alta a Steve. Mientras Chris, Jill y yo íbamos al hospital en taxi pensé en Helena. Ella estaba muy rara, con Leon ni hablaba y si le hablabas respondía secamente. Discusiones de parejas... Pero ella utilizó de escusa que el profesor Downing no le puso un notable por dos décimas en el examen de sociales. Y ella estaba molesta porque sino su padre no la llevaría a un restaurante chino. Ella decía que no había estudiado por culpa de Leon pero él no era el motivo de enfado. Yo simplemente no la podía entender.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo el taxista.

Chris pasó al taxista y él se fue hacía otros clientes. Nosotros entramos en el hospital, el olor característico de esterilizante me invadió los sentidos. Entramos en el ascensor, Jill rió sola.

-Cuidado con lo que haces Chris...- Dijo Jill. Ella le dedicó una mirada sarcástica

-Me he perdido algo...- Comenté en voz baja.

Cuando llegamos al piso de la planta de traumatologia nos encontramos con mamá que también iba a dar el alta a Steve. Caminamos por el pasillo lleno de gente y de enfermeras, en los hospitales nunca restaba la paz. Finalmente llegamos a la habitación y entramos, allí se encontraban los padres de él que estaban hablando tranquilamente.

-Hola. Vamos a ver si puedes caminar sin muletas.- Dijo mi madre. Desde detrás le saludé con la mano, él me picó un ojo.

-Yo creo que podré, es más, estoy seguro.

-Esa es la actitud.

Mamá le quitó la venda de la rodilla, la tenía perfectamente a simple vista, el día del partido la tenía hinchada y con moratones. Hoy la rodilla tenía un color carne sano y estaba desinflamada, creo que estoy heredando el don de la medicina de mi madre.

-Bien, ahora intenta ponerte de pie. Puedes ayudarte apoyándote en algo.

Steve se sujetó en la barandilla de la cama y sin esforzarse consiguió levantarse y sostenerse derecho. Mamá apuntó sus progresos en su libreta de pacientes, luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Perfecto, intenta caminar.

Steve caminó alrededor de toda la habitación, parecía como si no hubiera sucedido nada y ni siquiera cojeaba al cambiar de un pie al otro.

-Como nuevo, ahora Peter y Linda debéis ir conmigo a mi despacho y firmamos el alta. Quedaos aquí niños.

-Sí, y no la liéis.- Dijo Chris caminando con mamá.

-Con lo de niños también te incluye a ti Christofer.

-Pero...-Chris intentó protestar.

-Los peros para las peras, no hagáis nada raro.

Chris subió las manos en señal de rendición y susurró: esta bien, esta bien. Ellos se fueron al pasillo y después al despacho a discutir sus asuntos.

-Claire.- Empezó Steve.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

-Me encantaría ¿Pero tus padres lo saben?

-Sí, ayer lo planeé.- Alcé las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Hacéis un complot o algo?

-Bueno¿sí o no?- Él me tomó de la mano.

-Claro que sí.

Me enredé en su cuello y lo besé. Justo en ese momento entraron nuestros padres, ellos nos contemplaron.

-¡Que alguien traiga una palanca para separarlos!- Bromeó Chris.

-¡Claire vendrá a casa a cenar!- Dijo Steve entusiasmado sus padres.

-¿Mamá puedo ir?-Pregunté poniendo ojos tristes para convencerla.

-Vale. Yo estaré trabajando.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ¿Os llevamos?- Dijo Linda.

-Llevaos a Claire, yo y Jill iremos a dar un paseo por el parque.

-Vale, adiós.- Nos despedimos y cogimos el ascensor.

Nosotros salimos del hospital y entré en el coche de la familia Burnside, me senté al lado de Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Jill:

Después del hospital, estábamos en el parque dando una vuelta romántica, justo en el lugar dónde el domingo lloré, delante del lago. Él me rodeó con su brazo, me apoyé en él.

-Sabes Jilly, quiero sacarme el carné de conducir.- Dijo de pronto Chris.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté.

-De aquí dos semanas es mi cumpleaños, ya tendré 18 y podré conducir.

-Me parece genial Chris.

-Ahora solo hace falta convencer a mi madre.- Chris frunció el ceño.

Los dos pensamos durante unos instantes fijando la vista en las ocas del lago como nadaban. Cerré los ojos e inspiré la fresca brisa de otoño. Chris se movió y miró el reloj.

-Deberíamos volver.

-Sí, deberíamos..- Me senté en el regazo de Chris y le rocé la mejilla.

Me senté en el regazo de Chris y le rocé la mejilla. Él miró por encima de mi hombro y bufó con molestia, eso solo significaba una cosa... Me giré y vi a Jessica con su chihuahua. El perro empezó a ladrar y me bajé del regazo de Chris.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-En realidad siempre lo haces Jessica.- Contesté poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?- Dijo Chris.

-Llámame Jess, Chris.

-Creo que paso.

-Deberíamos irnos.- Dije tirando de la mano a Chris para que se levantase.

-¿Ahora sí, no?- Dijo él bromeando.

-Hoy estas muy bromista, me gusta eso...

Los dos ignoramos a Jessica y nos fuimos cogidos de la mano. A lo lejos oímos ladridos de perros, el chihuahua de Jessica se estaba peleando con otro perro que me era muy familiar...

-Atrapame si puedes.- Desafié a Chris.

Corrí hacía la avenida principal, allí él me logró atrapar.

-Estás en muy baja forma, deberíamos volver a entrenar juntos...

-Será un placer.

Chris me cogió por la cintura y me levantó por su hombro derecho. Me quedé colgada mirando atrás.

-No soy un saco de patatas.- Protesté golpeando su espalda.

-Vale, ahora te bajo.- Chris me bajó con suavidad.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a casa. Allí Claire estaba nerviosa por la cena, se estaba probando miles de conjuntos. Le ayudamos a elegir uno, un vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta, ella se dejó la melena suelta y parecía una reina. Chris le dio la aprobación al modelito, sus requisitos eran no ser ni demasiado corto ni demasiado escotado. Claire salió de casa y nos quedamos solos, Chris me tiró por la cintura y me agarré a él.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?- Dijo Chris.

-La diversión esta a punto de empezar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Rebecca

Esa tarde salí a pasear por la ciudad con Foxy, papá me recogería a las 8 en el parque. Foxy estaba persiguiendo a unas ocas, le dejé libre de la correa y fui al bar a tomar algo. La camarera del otro día vino a tomar nota de mi pedido.

-Hola Rebecca. ¿Qué tal está tu novio?- Preguntó Cindy la camarera.

-Bien, ya... ¡Foxy!

Salí pitando del asiento porque Foxy estaba mordiendo la ala de una oca. Llegué hasta ellos y separé a Foxy de la pobre ave. Volví a poner la correa a Foxy y me senté de nuevo en la mesa donde Cindy estaba flipando.

-¿Podrías traernos un perrito caliente?

-Sí, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Miré a Foxy, siempre la liaba. Le acaricié la cabecita, miré al lago y en un banco vi a Jill y Chris sentados. Cindy volvió con el perrito caliente. Le dí la mitad a Foxy para calmar su atroz hambre y la otra me la comí yo. Cuando terminamos pagué la cuenta con mis ahorros de la semana y fui hacía Jill y Chris que ahora estaban con otra chica y otro chihuahua. Chris y Jill se levantaron del banco y se fueron dejando a la chica sola con su perro. El chihuahua de la chica empezó a ladrar y corrió hacía Foxy, Foxy saltó y me arrastró hacía el perro,le intenté separar de él pero nada funcionaba. La chica empezó a gritar, unos gritos tan estridentes como los ladridos de su perro.

-¡Niña haz algo!

-¡Foxy, mira una oca!

Foxy giró su rostro hacía una oca y dejó al perro en paz. Él corrió hacía una oca, yo lo seguí y al cabo de unos segundos lo logré atrapar. Lo sostení fuertemente entre mis brazos para que no se escapara por tercera vez en unos pocos días. El claxon del viejo coche de mi padre sonó, eran las ocho. Ignoré a la chica que estaba diciendo barbaridades y echándome el sermón riñiéndome por Foxy. Primero, la culpa de la pelea de perros ha sido de su chihuahua y segundo, Foxy se ha escapado, ha sido un accidente. Mi padre me llamó con un silbido y entré en el coche.

-¿Que tal el día, hija?

-Ha sido un día de perros...- Reí irónicamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punto de vista de Claire:

Revisé mi pelo por octava vez, me estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios. Aunque yo ya conocía a sus padres, una cena formal era una buena oportunidad de causar buena impresión. Inspiré fondo antes de tocar al timbre de su casa. Cerré los ojos y expiré, relajé mis músculos y me sequé las palmas de mis manos con la falda de mi vestido blanco. Recordé el día en que mi madre me regaló el vestido por mi cumpleaños, fue una tarde de invierno, el cumpleaños de Chris y el mío están muy seguidos. Sacudí la falda y la puerta se abrió sin tocar al timbre.

-¿Que haces aquí parada desde hace 2 minutos?- Preguntó Steve sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Yo estaba... Solo pensando.

-Pasa, entra.- Dijo él abriendo enteramente la puerta.

El calor de la casa me acogió, me quité mi chaqueta y la colgué en la percha. Lo primero que olí fue el rico olor de un plato casero. La familia de Steve a menudo me recordaba a la mía cuando papá estaba vivo, me hacían sentir diferente, positivamente claro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la pobre Jessica todo el mundo la ignora, pobrecita... No, pobrecita no. La nueva novia de mi ex-novio se llama Jessica y desde hoy odio este nombre. Estos días estaré muy ocupada, mi abuelo está grave en el hospital. Por vuestra suerte, en clases libres estoy escribiendo capítulos y ya tengo 2 de repuesto, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para poder actualizar a tiempo.

Respuesta a los maravillosos reviews:

Antonella: ***Saltos de alegría*** ¡Dos reviews en un capítulo, que bien!

Cuando crees tu cuenta dímelo, estoy ansiosa para leer historias de nuestras parejas favoritas. A mi tampoco me gusta Cleon ni Jill X Leon ni Chris X Ada. Mi primer juego fue RE4 y el encuentro Aeon me dejo cautivada, busqué info de dónde se conocieron y que paso y... ¡Chan Chan pareja favorita! Ojalá yo pudiera madrugar como tú, a las 10 de la mañana sigo en la cama roncando, soy muy vaga :D. Habrá muchos encuentros así, solo el tiempo lo dirá...

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Frozenheart7


End file.
